Becoming Bella
by iole01
Summary: Esme finds Baby Bella by the side of the road where her mother has been killed. Will the Cullens be able to keep Bella? What secrets is she hiding? The first 4 chapters were written by awesome Emily-cullen97! This is the continuation. BxE, R
1. Explanation

Hey everybody!

Well I am iole01 (duh) and this story is continuation of Becoming Bella by Emily-cullen 97. Unfortunately, she no longer has the time to continue the story, however I would like all the credit for the first 4 chapters to go to her. She is an awesome writer and please, if you read this, go check out the beginning of the story!

Ok, so this is basically the explanation. I have currently started to write the next chapters, but I have not found the time to type them in the computer yet, I should have the next chapter up within a few days.

This is the new summary which is similar to the first; differing slightly. This is due to a different turn the story might take, so enjoy!

**Esme finds Baby Bella by the side of the road where her mother has been killed. Will the Cullens be able to keep Bella? And what do the Volturi have to say?**


	2. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this starts on ch.5. I hope you will enjoy it!  
This story will not make sense without reading the first four chapters from Emily-cullen97. I will make a summary of the last chapter but I truly recommend you go read the beginning!  
I like experimenting with different POV's, so let me know what you think!  
Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but one day I will! Mwahahahaha! (poor girl, denial)… Anyway being serious, I really do not own Twilight!**

- - - - - - - - - -

_Previously…_

_"She was thinking that we weren't good enough to look after Bella, she's going to take her away from us"- Edward_

_"They won't, ask Alice" Jasper said as Alice had just joined us. "No its true, they're keeping her"- Alice_

"We need to get Bella back."- Jasper

"I have a plan!" –Alice

_The Plan:_

_**Step one.**__ I find a potion to going into the future._

_**Step two.**__ We use the potion and go to Bella's sixteenth birthday party._

_**Step Three.**__ We save Bella and bring her back to the present._

_**Step Four.**__ Brainwash Bella to make her think it was all a dream and she had lived with us all her life._

_**The Catch. **__With This Plan There is just one catch. We had to find someone to fall in love with her. Then I had a light bulb moment. Once we save Bella I will take her down to the beach and find a guy for her. Then we use the love potion and Bella needs to be married by the time she is 20._

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5:

Jasper POV

I stared at my wife for a few minutes before regaining my composure. Her plan to get Bella back was… imaginative to say the least. I discretely checked her over for any injuries, my search concentrated around her head. Can a vampire get a concussion?

I was brought out of my thoughts by my impatient wife, "So? What do you think? It could work right?" She had a slightly crazed glint in her eyes, but her emotions gave her away; desperation.

I scooped her petite form in my arms and cradled her to my chest. As soon as she was in my arms, she started sobbing. "Shhh honey, it will be alright. We will get her back." My previous determination shone through, spreading through the house. Slowly, the whole family's sobs eased and Rosalie, Emmett and Edward came to join my wife and I. Esme and Carlisle were downstairs with Sharon. We all had newfound determination to fight for Bella. We went downstairs to hear Sharon's verdict.

Esme POV

Jasper's waves of determination helped all of my children and I to push back our sobs and face the truth. I was in the living room next to Carlisle who was trying to soothe me as that vile _Sharon _is looking through her notes on our interviews.

All my children descended the stairs together and came to stand behind Carlisle, Bella and I. We seemed like a stereotypical family about to fight evil. In any other circumstance, I would have laughed. However, now was not the time. I saw Edward give me a sad smile, he had seen my childish imagine.

Sharon lifted her head and seemed surprised to see the whole family before her, but she quickly came back to her senses.

"Ah good. You're all here. Well, it seems that I have come to a decision." Edward growled and stormed out the room. I guess we all know Sharon's decision. Even though Alice had warned us, we all secretly wished that for once, her visions would be wrong.

"I can see that you are all very attached to Isabella. However, I do not believe that this is the proper environment for her to grow up in. A house full of teenagers is hardly the place for a baby. Anyway, I have heard you move a lot. Isabella needs a stable environment to grow up in."

"Besides," Sharon practically sneered, "We already have a couple who would be very interested in Isabella. They have been waiting to adopt a baby girl for a while and their history seems favorable to yours." It took all my strength to not send Sharon flying through the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I was aware of Jasper desperately trying to control the anger in the room.

"Well I guess that's it. Thank you very much for saving Isabella. Now go ahead, you have five minutes to say goodbye.

Edward POV

I was fuming in my room. I knew Bella was going to be taken away from me. Yet, I still wasn't prepared for the rage and sorrow that engulfed me.

Rage- that woman could be no judge of how we would take care of Bella! She would be the most loved child alive… And that woman already found somebody to adopt her! When she entered the house, her mind was practically screaming; 'I will take her away!'

Sorrow- my beautiful little angel was going to be taken out of my hands and put under someone else's care! How will I cope?

Then, the voice I was trying so hard to block reached my ears, " You have five minutes to say goodbye." I swallowed my venom, goodbye Baby Bella…


	3. Chapter 6

**Ok, sorry guys, I know this chapter is short, but its kinda an " in between" chapter… The next one will be longer- I promise! Thank you very much for the people who have reviewed, it really makes my day!  
Anyway, on with the story…**

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Chapter 6

Emmett POV

I can't believe Squirt is going to be taken away from us.

Bella was still sleeping in Carlisle's arms; completely oblivious. I swiftly scooped her into mine; her wide doe-like eyes opened in surprise. We were just given our five minutes to say goodbye and even though everybody was too shocked to move, I was sure as hell not going to miss mine!

"Hey lil' sis! You are going to be fine you know, and as soon as we can, we will come and get you." I gave her a gentle squeeze. I then passed her to Rose who had her arms extended towards me.

Rose rocked Bella slowly, trying to not upset her with her sobs. " I will always love you my baby, you will always have a place in this family, in my heart…" Rose had seemed set on not keeping Bella, but we all knew she simply wanted to protect her.

Bella seemed to realize something was wrong and started to cry. As soon as her tears fell, Edward was downstairs in an instant. Rose now found herself unable to hold Bella without shaking her, so Jasper took Bella. I slid closer to my Rosie and wrapped my arms around her.

Edward POV

As soon as I heard Bella cry, I rushed to comfort her. She was in Rosalie's arms but Rose was crying so violently that Jasper had to hold Bella.

His thoughts were filled with sorrow, for him, for the family, for Bella… "Don't worry honey, you wont be alone- ever. We will see each other soon." As Jasper said his farewell and soothed Bella with his power, she started playing with his hair.

"Jazzy, let me hold her." Alice murmured. "You know we all love you Bella. I will miss you." Time was running out, so Alice gracefully stepped aside; allowing Carlisle and Esme to hug their youngest and newest daughter.

"Bye darling, we will see you soon. Behave ok? Be a good girl for daddy." Bella reached up and patted Carlisle's face, as if she was soothing him. "I love you my baby. This family wont be complete without you." Esme's words couldn't have been truer. I was now the last one to say goodbye, the family stared at me warily.

I took Bella in my arms, holding her as tightly as I dared. "I love you, and-" I was interrupted by Sharon's shrill voice, "Ok, time to go" She ripped my angel out of my arms and walked out the door. My brothers held me back as I growled, "Bella we will find you and bring you _home_- don't forget us!" And with those parting words I stumbled back into my sibling's arms; which were no longer restraining, but comforting.

"We will find you." I weakly mumbled.

**Aww, Edward didn't get to finish his goodbye! I have to say, Sharon annoys me! Anyway, I didn't want people to think of this chapter as over the top, I just really believe that Bella did have that impact on them and she affected each and everyone of them individually.**

Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank again those who reviewed. Even though I love reviews, I do try to be understanding. I will never ask you to review under threat of stopping a story. I find it unfair. So if you review; thank you very much! If you don't; no worries, I just hope you are enjoying the story! Sorry for 2 update alerts, the first one hadn't been completely corrected, anyway, this is the real one.**

Chapter 7

_15 years later_

Bella POV

Seven beautiful faces swirled before my eyes. All with sad smiles, all with sad eyes. Sad yet extremely loving. I couldn't name these angels, but I felt a strange sense of safety when I saw them. Suddenly, the wonderful vision abruptly changed to an ugly, hate-filled face. He was right was right in front of me with a wicked smile touching his lips. He leaned towards me and I whimpered from fear; all previous sense of security was long gone. "Shh my baby, hush hush now, we don't want anybody to hear you now do we?" he whispered in my ear. I cringed away from him which only seemed to cause him amusement. He then proceeded to take a gag out of his pocket and approach me again. I didn't think, I just screamed and screamed until my surroundings changed again. I was back in my room, in my bed and I was still screaming. I hurriedly shut my mouth and anxiously checked if Jack was awake. I sighed in relief when I heard his loud snores who only stuttered slightly in reaction to my yell.

I quickly checked my clock, 5.00 a.m. I would need to wake up in 45 minutes so there was no point in trying to go back to bed. Instead, I returned my mind to my recurring dream/nightmare. I have been having this dream for as long as I can remember now. The only thing that changed was the ending torture scene.

I couldn't name the angels from my dream. They were familiar, that I was sure of. However, I also know that I haven't seen them recently because I haven't seen love or kindness in anybody's face for almost ten years. Ten long years…

It has been ten years since Jane 'left'. Ten years since she left me with her cruel husband; _Marc_. Ten years since I have been abused and ten years since I consider my life as hopeless.

I don't know that much about my life. I know that I was found on the side of the road next to my dead mother who had apparently been run over. I was seven months old. My father couldn't be found and I had no other relatives. The family who found me kept me for a while until the social worker rid them of me. I was then adopted by Jane and Marc. Jane really wanted a baby girl and Marc would have done anything for Jane. We shared five happy years together as a family. I was content, I loved Jane and Marc, but something seemed wrong; out of place.

I remember the day Jane left with childish precision, I was five years and seven months old (exactly five years after I was adopted)…

_*flashback*_

I was in the living room, playing with my favourite toys. Mom and dad then barged in, Mom was backing away quickly.

"Don't touch me! Don't get near me!" Mom shrieked, she sounded so scared.  
_"Babe, clam down. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't mean to-"  
"No! Don't even talk to me! I am leaving and I am taking Bella now!"  
"She is __our__ daughter!" Jack roared and then he slapped mom roughly. Mommy fell to the ground crying._

"Bella," she called me "Bella, go to your room now."  
"But mommy," I don't know why I was arguing, I just felt like something wasn't right. Tears sprang to my eyes.  
"No, listen to me. Go and don't come down ok? Whatever you hear, don't come down until I come and get you."

I was about to object, but Dad turned to me and hit me across the face, "GO NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I ran straight upstairs, aware of mommy yelling at daddy for hitting me.

As soon as I reached my room, I threw myself on the bed and started crying while holding my now red cheek.

I heard shouting and yelling, then I heard muffled sobs coming from mommy. All the sound ended after a loud crash which sounded like glass breaking. The silence didn't comfort me, it only made me curl into a tighter ball. It is in that position that I finally fell asleep.

The next morning, I dared to venture out of my room. I know mommy told me not to, but I needed to see her. I quietly walked down the stairs, only to find glass scattered everywhere. Flowers were also spread on the ground, next to bright red stains.

Daddy was in the kitchen. He was also covered in red. He was sobbing and was holding a glass bottle containing what he once told me was a drink you have at parties.

"Daddy," I asked timidly "Where's mommy?" He only turned his head towards me and stared with harsh eyes, I eyed the bottle in his hand and decided to change the subject,  
"Are we having a party?" At this, dad exploded. He grabbed my by my hair and through me into a wall. He then kicked me in the stomach repeatedly. I whimpered and cried out in pain, but he didn't stop. He then dragged me to my room and dumped me on the bed. My whole body hurt; I was unable to move and tears just gushed carelessly out of my eyes. Dad stormed out. During the whole event, he hadn't said one word.

The next time I came out of my room was a few days later when I could walk again. When I found daddy, he told me that mommy left us and wasn't coming back. I cried myself to sleep again that night.

*end of flashback*

We moved out the day after I was told that Jane had left. Apparently, Marc had already made the decision the day she left, because everything was already packed.

I was too naïve than to really understand. I am almost sure that Marc (I refused to think of him as my father now) killed my mom. Of course, apart from my five year old memory, I have no proof.

As I pulled out of my thoughts, I noticed that the clock now read 6.15 a.m. Crap! If I don't prepare a full perfect breakfast for Marc, I will have to suffer another beating on my first day of school! I was in enough pain from the one of last night! I got out of bed as quickly as I could, holding back my yelp of agony as my ribs protested. Currently, my body is covered in bruises and I was sure I had at least one broken rib, maybe two.Bruises were just normal to me now; part of my skin. I just learnt to cover them up- easy.

I groaned; time for another day of being alone and scared at school, for another day of getting beaten, bullied and starved.

Time for another day in hell.

**Not a happy chapter, but still an important one. If some are confused about the Cullens, no worries! All we be explained in the next chapter, but if anybody had any questions, feel free to ask and I will answer them =).  
Well I hope this made up for my last slightly short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed- you guys are awesome! Unfortunately I have some bad news for everybody, next week I am going on holiday, I will continue writing, but I won't be able to update for about 10 days. After this chapter, I will try to post another one on Monday and then you will have to wait a bit for the one after. Sorry everybody, but I will make sure to give you 2 chapters when I come home =)**

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything…

Chapter 8

Carlisle POV

It's been fifteen years since Bella was taken away and I still can't find her! All I know is that a woman and man called Jane and Marc adopted her. Jasper and Emmett even put a case together to get her back. But first, we need to find out where she is! This is unbelievable! We are vampires for crying out loud! I am really loosing hope, surely we would have found her by now… Maybe something happened to her, maybe-

I was interrupted by Edward's growl. Obviously he would have been listening to my mental breakdown. _I am sorry son, but it's the truth._ I added in my thoughts. Out of all my family, Bella's departure probably caused the most pain to Edward. Everybody was sent into turmoil, but Edward shared a special bond with Baby Bella… Esme and Rose were heartbroken of loosing a daughter, Alice was drowning in guilt for not seeing it happen earlier and preventing and all the boys had already come to become protective big brothers… Yes, our family was quite incomplete without Bella.

I am currently in my office, looking through the archives of adoptive agencies - again. I am scanning through all the paper, using my speed to my advantage. I had been doing this all over the world for the past fifteen years, and occasionally, my children would help me. How can humans write so much useless information? Usually I would admire their nature to record things but this, this is beyond ridiculous! I kept on reading all night and found nothing. I wouldn't have stopped, but even here, in Alaska, I had a job at the hospital.

I spent all day thinking about Bella. Being a doctor was second nature, a part from common courtesy with my patients, I didn't really need to concentrate. Same goes with my children and school, this meant that we all spent most of our days thinking about Baby Bella, well she wouldn't be a baby anymore. She is fifteen, almost sixteen now. Upon thinking that, my dead heart gave an uncomfortable pang.

When Bella was first taken away from our family, Alice had a vision of Bella getting murdered by her parents on her 16th birthday. That would be in five months. However, since that terrifying vision, Alice hasn't seen any death visions of Bella. We all assumed that either the vision was a mistake or the parent's unconscious decision changed when they saw _my_ beautiful baby girl; Bella. For a few years, Alice would get visions of a content little Bella with her 'parents'. Truly, I still felt myself as being her dad… However, after exactly five years of Bella's absence, the visions stopped altogether. This caused the family a panic attack. We were all trying to find her; even though we had visions of her, we were still clueless to her location. Alice had a strong feeling that Bella was alive, and of course, the family has learnt to never bet against Alice…But still, I have my doubts.

Suddenly, an idea struck me. It struck me so hard that I jumped to my feet. The patient I was attending to called me anxiously,

"Ummm… Dr. Cullen? Are you okay?"  
"Oh yes, excuse me. Well Ms. Dunn, it seems to be just a common cold, nothing to worry about. Plenty of rest and you will feel better in no time." I swiftly exited the room before my patient could even thank me. I excused myself from the hospital and drove home as quickly as I could.

I barged into the living room; the whole family was already assembled. I am guessing that Alice saw that I wanted to talk to everybody. Edward nodded,

"She saw you coming in and asking for us, but she didn't see why."  
"I think I know how to find Bella." Dead silence followed my statement.  
"Come with me to my office." We were all in my office under a second. Esme came to my side and wrapped her arm around my waist, "Tell me" she whispered.  
Her eyes were filled with hope. As soon as my idea re-appeared in my mind, Edward responded, "Yes!" he hissed.

Immediately he was on my computer searching for the name of Isabella _Barker._ It was so obvious! How could we have missed it? The name on the grave in Alice's vision was for Isabella _Barker_. When the page was loaded, we finally got what we were waiting for all these years; Bella's address.

"Alright guys, here's the plan. We can't just barge into her life. For all we know, she is happy and has forgotten us." Everybody grew sombre, it even hurt me to say it, but I needed them to realise.

"But my vision Carlisle" Alice asked  
"We all know that your visions are subjective and you haven't had it for fifteen years."  
"Carlisle, I made her a promise." Edward firmly reminded me. It had killed him over the years that he couldn't fulfil the promise he made Bella.  
"I know, I am not saying that we should forget her! I am only stating that we need to act with caution. I am enrolling you at her school. Edward, Alice, you will be sophomores; Bella's year. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, you will be juniors." They groaned at not being chosen to be in Bella's year, but honestly they looked too old to be sophomores. "Don't worry, some classes mix the years together. Ok guys, school starts in 3 days, so let's get a move on it!"

Forks, here we come!

**Ok, wasn't the most interesting chapter but it was a lot of background information to understand the story. Feel free to ask any questions if you are confused!**


	6. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter before my holiday *sniff sniff* I really enjoy posting as sad as that sounds! Anyway, most of you seem to enjoy the story so far so I will stop babbling. For future reference criticism is very welcome!**

Disclaimer: Kind of boring to do this all the time but I don't want to be sued, so I do not own Twilight or anything associated.

Chapter 9

Bella POV

Marc's breakfast was 'decent' this morning, so I got off with only a slap around the face. Honestly, it's the most generous he has been in a while. Well I guess two days ago he was also pretty nice when he let me eat the leftovers of his dinner (that I had cooked)… But since, the only thing that had gone through my lips has been water and a few salt crackers to keep me from fainting. Marc said I should be grateful; thanks to him, I had a 'slim' figure. Ha! Slim figure? I didn't have a figure! My bones stuck out making me look like a scrawny chicken. Either way, I _was_ grateful; my unattractive figure saved me from _more_ unwanted attention…

I slowly made my way to school in the light rain. Usually, I find the rain soothing, but today I had to go to school and I couldn't risk my cover-up fading. My ribs were killing me, but yet again- routine.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were at the school gate; waiting for me. Speaking of routine, those two never missed the opportunity to torment me further.

"Hey Bella! How was your summer vacation?" Jessica asked; completely friendly. I was speechless, they never called me Bella, or even pretended to like me for that matter; I was a freak. Usually their disgust was pretty obvious.

_Could things finally be changing?_  
"Umm, good I guess…" I answered.  
"Aww, only good? That was because we weren't there." Lauren sneered.  
"Ye ugly duckling, with us, it would have been _great_!" Jessica added.

Scratch my last thought will you?

I sighed in defeat, "What do you want?"  
"Your lunch money."  
"I don't have any." Marc barely let me eat at home! He would never give me money to waste on food! He would never give me money period!  
"Tut tut Isabella," I cringed at the sound of my full name and I clutched my locket reflexibly. This was the locket I was found with when I was a baby, I never took it off.

"Well Lauren, what do you think we should do now?! Jess asked mockingly. Leave me alone I answered in my head; I was never truly brave in real life, just in my mind.  
"Let's go for a short walk shall we?" Lauren roughly jabbed me in my already sore ribs and I couldn't contain my yelp of pain. That only made the two sadistic teenage girls smile. They dragged me to the forest on the outskirts of school.

Before I even saw it coming, Jessica slapped me on my already swollen cheek; successfully making me fall to the ground. I swear these two girls had a special power to sense injuries because they always hit me where I had injuries from Marc. Yet again, that wouldn't be too difficult as I was injured on almost every part of my body.

Lauren then kicked me legs hard. Hard, but not as bad as usual, it almost seemed half-hearted.

_Was she feeling guilty?_

Again, my hopes were squashed, "Ok, we went light on you today _orphan_. There are new students coming today and from what I hear, they are HOT!" Lauren high-fived Jessica.

Orphan was one of the names that hurt me the most. I _am_ an orphan. Marc wasn't my father; both women who were my mothers are dead, my biological dad is no where to be found and I just can't deal with this feeling of loneliness. Then something in Lauren's words just clicked.

I finally started crying; showing my weakness. More people to torment me.  
"Oh don't worry horse face, we will give you your fix tomorrow." Jessica assured me.  
With that, they both left to greet the new students, leaving me alone in the woods; broken.

I was going to be late to class anyway, so I allowed myself to sink into depression. My tears gushed down my cheeks, from physical and emotional pain. I haven't cried like this since I was told that Jane 'left'.

Exactly how long was I supposed to keep up my sarcastic façade? How much longer will I need to pretend to myself that everything is ok and I just need to get used to it? I felt like screaming my questions to the sky,

"HOW LONG?" I yelled in desperation.

I eased myself on the ground, trying to find the position that would cause me the least pain as a position with no pain didn't exist. I continued to let my tears stain my face and body. I needed to let go, if I was to keep my sanity until I am eighteen (if I survive that long) then I would have to let go of my emotions from time to time. It is just so hard; I don't want to feel the weakness or realise how much Marc has ruined and is still ruining my life. I just didn't want to see, didn't want to know.

Ever so slowly, I lifted myself up into a sitting position. I was maybe alone, but I needed to work on my poker face. I got my small mirror and my cheap cover-up from my bag to re-apply my mask. I wasn't only covering my bruises, I was covering my emotions; composing myself.

When I finished, I stood up and looked at my watch. It was lunch time! How long was I laying there just crying my eyes out? I decided to go to the cafeteria. I walked stiffly, people stared at me as usual; the freak. I made it all the way to my secluded table by the trash.

From the point I stood up, I didn't wince once.


	7. Chapter 10

**SURPRISE! Guess what? I got access to internet! Unfortunately it's really expensive and I doubt I will be able to update again. My family already think I am insane for writing on holiday but oh well! Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, they really cheered me up!  
By the way, I am sorry to ILoveHarryPotterWithAllMyHeart, for stealing your name, I didn't mean to! =P**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Twilight!

Chapter 10

Alice POV

The past few days have been hectic! This was the fastest move we have ever made! Even Rose and Emmett didn't say 'goodbye' to their room as they usually do. We were all anxious to see Bellie! It had been fifteen years! I could almost squeal with excitement thinking of all the shopping I could do with her! I actually would have squealed if it wasn't for my wonderful husband who was trying to calm me down with all his might. I rejected his waves of calm; why were they trying to calm me? We are going to see Bellie!

"Because Alice, you would probably just send Bella running and screaming once she sees a certain little pixie who appears to be high." Edward answered my unspoken thoughts. Jasper chuckled while I pouted.

"I am not high! Besides, I took a personality test that says that my inner spirit may sometimes make me appear high but I am appreciated for it nonetheless."

Edward and Rose rolled their eyes as Jasper whispered reassurances in my ear- ye he better!

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me about the test?!" Emmett whined loudly which only earned him a smack on the head by Rose.

"Ok guys, can you just concentrate a bit? Don't you want to se Bella? We are going to be late!" Jasper complained. We completely understood, he was extremely anxious to see his little sister, as were we, which meant that Jasper was about to explode from anticipation thanks to his power. For his benefit, I worked on calming myself. Jasper let out a sigh of relief,

"Thanks darling"  
"No problem" and with that, I gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Okay, okay, let's go!" Emmett yelled excitedly. Everybody nodded enthusiastically and headed towards the car until I caught sight of Edward and froze in shock.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, startling everybody "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! YOU CAN'T GO TO SCHOOL DRESSED LIKE THAT! I SAID _BLUE_! WHY ARE YOU WEARING GREEN?" I was outraged but everybody just laughed and turned away, except Jasper who could feel my anger.

"Uh… Dude," Jasper said nervously "I think you should change your shirt."  
"No way! We are already late! I _need_ to see Bella."

_Ye well sorry Eddie, but Bella won't look at you it you're dressed like that._ Edward simply rolled his eyes (he was doing that a lot today) and returned once again to his car.

How dare he? He was a fashion disaster! I felt waves of calm sent in my direction but I ignored them and made a snap decision. I pounced on Edward, tackling him to the ground and ripping that shirt to shreds.

Edward stared at me in shock as I smirked and the rest of the family laughed at his expression. Even Carlisle and Esme had joined us in the garage to ask why we hadn't left yet.

I released Edward and went to stand next to my amused husband. Edward grumbled something unintelligible and went to go get a new _blue_ shirt.

"Obsessive fashion pixie disorder" Emmett muttered. I turned around to send daggers at him. His fashion sense wasn't any better.

_Oh you're next buddy!_

Edward POV

After Emmett and I got our new shirts (yes, Emmett also got tackled by the she-devil) we finally left for school. It seemed like all the good humor from earlier was replaced with nerves.

Oh how much I had missed baby Bella! When she left, all reason and purpose in my life had left me. Some might call me over dramatic, but I couldn't help but feel a pull towards Bella. I knew she was just a baby – a very beautiful baby – and so I could understand why I was protective of her, but I didn't anticipate what a great part of the family, of me, she was…

We were nearly there, I quickly checked my watch which old me that we had already missed first period – darn!

We all went to the school secretary who gave us our schedule and directed us to our first classes. I had some classes with all of my siblings as I was put in advanced classes for certain subjects.

My next class was physics with Alice. We both walked swiftly to our class to find three empty seats; two together in the middle of the class and one alone at the back. We were seated together. As the teacher called the register, I was delighted to her the name; Isabella Barker. I anxiously looked around the room, but Bella wasn't here. I frowned as I hear Mr. Thomas mutter, "Absent as usual". My frown deepened s I scanned the thoughts around me. Nobody has seen Bella. Surprisingly, nobody even thought of her, as if she didn't exist…

As the day went by, there was still so sign of Bella. Was she sick? That idea upset me, I should take care of her. My siblings were also very disappointed that they hadn't seen Bella. We had all waited for this day for fifteen years. We all came to the conclusion that she was indeed sick, so we all just had to go on with our day. We slowly trudged to the cafeteria.

What a day.

**Hope that was good =) Next one coming up as soon as I can!**


	8. Chapter 11

**And here you are guys! Thanks for being patient! I am finally home so my updates should be more frequent. I am also trying to lengthen my chapters so hopefully this is my last shortish one…**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the best author who owns everything about Twilight, and I am just a phony.

Chapter 11

Jasper POV

Everybody was very disappointed that we didn't get to see our baby sister today. I could feel it rolling off them in waves. Lunch was already a tedious thing for us vampires so we literally dragged our feet on the way to the cafeteria. Once there, we took the only table free, it was in the corner by the trashcans – joy.

As we sat, two slutty girls who presented themselves as Jessica and Lauren invited us to their table. Their emotions were full of lust and Edward had a disgusted look in his face; I didn't want to know what they were thinking…

Edward's emotions rapidly changed from disgust to speculative as he answered,

"No thank you, however, would you like to join my family and I?" Alice, Rose and Emmett looked at him incredulously as he shrugged. The two girls giggled and sat down.

I could feel Alice's frustration next to me so I took her hand and rubbed soothing circles. I know how upset she gets when she can't see somebody's future. Although she knew it would happen often here due to the werewolves near Forks. Anybody whose future is tied up with those creatures are blank to Alice. Obviously, these two girls knew some werewolves. However, if Bella was blank, that meant that she was involved with them too. As a family we decided that this was the cause the Alice stopped getting visions of Bella ten years ago.

"So," Edward began "Do you know Isabella Barker?" Understanding suddenly flowed through my family as I directed my thoughts towards Edward,

_Way to be subtle man_

Edward shrugged once again and waited for the girl's responses. Their emotions were smug.

"Oh yes, we know _Isabella_." Jessica snickered.  
"It's a shame I haven't seen her today." Lauren added laughing at an inside joke. I threw a questionable look to Edward but he just shook his head as clueless as I was.  
"But if I were you, I would stay away from her unless you annoy her. Being friends will do nothing for your reputation."

We were all shocked by those words, but before we could collect ourselves and ask for an explanation, a girl entered the cafeteria and her emotions hit me violently. There was A LOT of pain, but on top of that, there was determination. She was heading towards our table but stopped as soon as she saw us, seeming startled.

"Here comes the ugly duckling." Lauren whispered to Jessica while they both chuckled. The girl's emotions were all over the place, firs shock, then recognition and awe and as soon as she saw Lauren and Jessica, her emotions changed to dread and fear. As she ran out of the room stumbling it was mainly pain and despair.

I was still shell-shocked as her scent reached me. That was Bella. That was baby Bella! Our baby Bella. The scent had also reached the others and we all stood up abruptly, ignoring the two vile girls. We barely remembered to use human speed as we followed Bella's scent. It led to the bathrooms. Alice and Rose rushed in without hesitation while us guys stayed at the door. We all wanted to enter the bathroom but decided against it, especially if she didn't remember us… We could easily hear muffled sobs through the door. Emmett's and Edward's emotions were murderous which only added to my anger. Who hurt our baby sister? I swear I will hurt whoever did this. And apparently, so would Edward, Emmett, Rose and Alice.

My wife's voice reached us as she whispered in vampire speed;

"Guys, the bell is about to go, you have to get to class/ She won't open up to us. She doesn't remember us." The last part was choked with pain. Edward sank to the ground while Emmett moaned. How did we expect a seven month old baby to remember us? Oh ye, that's right, we are all over emotional fools.

"Um I am sorry, you can use the bathroom now. I will just go to class now." Bella mumbled once she got her sobs under control, however she was still very confused and wary. Why was she so confused? Isn't it human nature to go comfort those who need it? Isn't Bella used to my cared for? Edward growled at my revelation.

Bella walked out of the bathroom and skidded to a halt when she saw us. I quickly sent her a wave of calm. She seemed to relax and she dodged around us to get to class. Alice and Rose followed out of the toilets.

The sadness and pain emanating from my family and I was overwhelming.  
"Sorry Jasper." Edward mumbled and everybody seemed to realize as they tried to control themselves, once they did, I was able to send more calming waves –rather unsuccessfully I might add.

"I thought you said she felt recognition." Edward's voice cracked.  
"I did, obviously it was something else."  
"She seemed so depressed." Emmett said glumly.  
"She moved so stiffly, it hurt to watch." Rose whispered as we all winced, but of course we had noticed.  
"I just don't understand!" My wife sighed in frustration.  
"I am going to find those stupid girls and beat the crap out of them for hurting my baby sis!"  
" That wouldn't help, we would need to beat up the whole school according to their thoughts- they were _all_ thinking spitefully." Edward announced angrily.  
"She doesn't have any friends?" Rose and Alice asked in unison.  
"No" That one word tore through my heart.  
"If she doesn't remember us, we just have to start as friends. She seemed truly confused when Alice and Rose tried to comfort her. There was also a lot of self-hate. Lets just show her that we are here and that we care." They all nodded slowly before I added,

"Now lets get to class, we don't want to attract any more attention after our lunch stunt." Emmett and Rose left to gym while Edward and I went to Spanish with Alice.

Well, this wasn't exactly how I had imagined the day.

Edward POV

I was so dazed. The thoughts around me mixed with my own which only confused me more.

Bella hated herself? She didn't have any friends?

_Ummm, I wonder what's for dinner tonight._

She was constantly in pain and I could do nothing to help her.

_Ugh, stupid teacher giving us more work!_

She was obviously bullied at school.

_I miss Fluffy. He is such a nice fish…_

She didn't remember us, me?

_Edward man, you ok?_

Jasper's thoughts caught my attention and I stared at his concerned face. I frowned, no. No I am not okay.

**Sorry about the fish thing, I just needed to put a fish named Fluffy =P Sorry also about all the POV switches, I believe that all the Cullens need to have their say since they all love Bella… Edward doesn't realize he loves her yet, but he also doesn't consider her as a sister, he is just confused! =P I take my chapters slowly because sometimes I think the falling in love part goes too fast… I just hope its enough to keep you guys happy!**


	9. Chapter 12

**I will never be able to say thank you enough to those who reviewed, so thank you, you're awesome! Ok, I decided to try and make the chapters longer and I will start with this one, but let me know if it's too much to take in and you want to go back to shorter ones… Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: A fan to the core, but merely a fan; I don't own anything!

Chapter 12:

Bella POV

My angels! The angels from my dreams! They're here!

I was slightly out of it as I walked to Gym. I think I might be going into shock… I went straight to the benches as I was permanently excused from Gym; one nice thing Marc had done for me, even though it was really for his own benefit. But I mean, what are the odds that the angels from my dreams come to my school? What are the odds that they even exist! Oh and they were talking to Jessica and Lauren! I really don't need more people hating me, especially them. They have been my beacon of hope these past years- the only presence in which I felt secure. I really did not need that memory tainted.

I came back to the present time as the coach sent two of my angels towards me – it was their first day so they didn't need to participate. The gorgeous blonde had presented herself as Rosalie in the bathroom. That was something that made me uneasy as it seemed strangely familiar. They approached me with huge grins on their faces.

"Hey!" the huge boy boomed. I blushed as everybody in the gym sent me death glares as I was 'hanging out' with the cool new kids. To my surprise, the boy and Rosalie returned those glares.  
"Hi Bella, this is Emmett, my adoptive brother and boyfriend." Rosalie introduced. Emmett's face fell slightly when he had to be introduced as if he expected me to recognize him, but his smile soon re-appeared.  
"So Bella, why are you in Junior Gym? Aren't you a sophomore?" Emmett asked.  
"Umm, well, some of my classes are with the juniors and their Gym time fits better with my timetable." No need to say that it doesn't make a difference as I don't ever play.  
"Oh cool. What other classes do you have with our year?" I blushed. I was pretty much more advanced in everything, but Marc wouldn't let me jump a grade so technically, I am still a sophomore.  
"Oh um, English language and literature, chemistry, geography, math and physics."

"Well aren't you Miss Smarty pants!" He joked but I still blushed as always since he was right; I am weird.

Rosalie seemed to be glaring at Emmett for making me uncomfortable, but truth be told, I felt uncomfortable just talking to them – I wasn't used to interacting with others. Marc didn't allow me to have friends, not that anybody wanted to be my friend anyway…

"Bella, Bella?" Rosalie called me.  
"Oh sorry, what?"  
"So what is your nest class?" she asked, pulling me out of my mini-depression.  
"Ye sorry, I have Biology."  
"That's nice, so does my brother Edward." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. If you ask me, this conversation was getting a bit awkward. The way Rosalie said 'Edward' slowly and looking at me carefully as if expecting a special reaction. Truly, I did feel a twinge of recognition. Oh well, I must know some other Edward.

Rosalie POV

I was so happy when I saw Bella on the bench seats. I didn't expect her being in this class! Luck was on my side as Emmett and I didn't have to play today and we could go sit with Bella.

She really looked uneasy around us. It made my heart sink to realise she was wary of us. I just felt like comforting my beautiful girl, but she would probably just freak out. Oh she has grown so much!

A beautiful young lady if you ask me. But now that I looked at her closely, I could see that she was really underweight and she had black circles under her eyes. I frowned, I will need to keep a close eye on her. I know that she didn't have lunch today. But I will make sure she eats in the future. I will do some research on healthy human diets and eating habits. One thing I was positive about is that she needed to gain some weight.

I didn't speak much, letting my joyous husband make conversation as I observed her carefully. She was slow to answer and she blushed easily. I smiled at that; she also blushed a lot as a baby.

When she was getting incredibly embarrassed for no reason, I warned Emmett to back down and he smiled apologetically. I then decided to change the subject but Bella didn't respond. She seemed to be lost in thoughts and pretty bad ones; my baby's brows furrowed and her eyes held sadness. Her expression was heart-breaking.

I quickly glanced at Emmett who seemed as confused and helpless as I was. I them called Bella once again. This time, she snapped out of her thoughts and apologised.

We passed the rest of the period talking about our family and other light things. Emmett and I tried to slip in as much information about our family as possible, hoping that she would recognize something, anything! But she never did…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward POV

My next class is Biology and none of my siblings shared my class. I sighed and made my way to the classroom. On my way there, Emmett's and Rose's thoughts assaulted me,

_Edward? Edward! I really hope your listening! We just had Gym with Bella and talked. She doesn't remember anything and seemed really uncomfortable so DON'T SCARE HER! – Rose._

Dude! She flinched at every loud noise! I so want to kill every person in this school for annoying her! Maybe I will… Oh crap, you're probably still listening! Ummm, I won't go on a school killing spree… yet… Anyway, she has Biology with you so good luck man. – Emmett.

My pace suddenly picked up at the thought of having Biology with Bella. As I arrived, everybody was already seated and there was only one place next to… Bella! My heart soared, I will have one hour talking to my angel! I got my slip signed and was directed to my seat.

As I sat, Bella automatically shifted and slid to the corner of the desk giving me about three quarters of our space – why would she do that? Lauren was on the desk behind us sitting next to some boy and she leaned towards me,

"I'm sorry that you have to sit with the freak, maybe I can ask Mr. Banner if you can change seats with Tyler here."  
"Hey!" the boy I now knew was Tyler protested. I bit back my anger, it really wouldn't help gaining Bella's trust if I killed one of her classmates, even if she didn't like them.  
"I would rather not thank you, and could you please refrain yourself from calling Bella names that should apply to yourself?" Saying Lauren was shocked would be an understatement. She just sat there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. 'Ha! Take that!' I thought smugly. I knew I was being childish, but I have always been very protective of my Bella. Wait, back up a second. _My_ Bella?

My track of thought was interrupted by Mr. Banner calling the class to order. I turned away from Lauren only to see the same shocked expression, but on Bella's face. Once I returned her gaze, she looked down and hid herself behind her hair.

During the lesson I wanted to talk to her so badly, but I wasn't going to risk her getting in trouble by talking. I decided to write a note.

_Hi, I'm Edward Cullen._

Boring, I know, but best to start off polite. I folded the paper and passed it to her. As soon as she saw it, she just stared at it in confusion. I nudged her gently to read it, but I regretted it instantly as she winced. I don't remember her being so fragile, even as a baby…  
She read the note and passed it back,

_How did you know to call me Bella? _ I stared at the paper, my turn to be confused.

_Isn't your name Isabella Barker?_ She flinched slightly at the sight on the paper- how strange.

_Yes. But how did you know that I like being called Bella?_ 'Because every time I called you that as a baby you would smile' I could hardly tell her that! Great.

_Lucky guess. It suits you. _ She blushed and strengthened her already powerful scent but she answered soon after,

_Thanks. _ That was the rest for a while until I noticed her continuously looking at the clock.

_In a hurry?_

_Umm kind of… Just have to get home to make dinner. _The last remaining minutes of the class were silent and when the bell rand, Bella stood with a wince. Okay, this is not normal!

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.  
"Oh ye, I am just very clumsy and have lots of bruises." She answered uneasily.  
"Bye" she mumbled.  
"Bye" I whispered back but she was already gone. I sighed and made my way to my family who were waiting expectantly.

Bella POV (biology scene)

Gym was… nice I guess. It was weird having people talk to me, like actually talking instead of sneering or mocking. I excused myself from Rosalie and Emmett and went to Biology. I took my usual seat on the only bench that had a spare place. Edward would probably have to sit next to me, I felt bad for him. I wouldn't want to site next to me. I am a mess.

Then Edward was indeed directed towards me and he seemed happy? I automatically took as little space as I could as to not be an inconvenience. He looked at me strangely – great is that still not enough room? If I could make myself smaller, I would. I would make myself non-existent for everybody and myself.

Lauren and Tyler were on the bench behind us and as to be expected, Lauren leaned forward, her back to me and addressed Edward,

"I'm sorry that you need to sit with the freak, maybe I can ask Mr. Banner if you can change seats with Tyler here." Tyler complained; he didn't want to sit next to the freak either. To be pretty honest, I didn't want to sit next to him; Tyler would always torment me to impress others. That and the fact that I desperately wanted to be in the presence of one of my angels. I sighed in defeat; this was to be expected.

Edward, my angel, my god, would never want to sit next to me. That is what dreaming is for. Maybe that is why I dreamt of the Cullens; to feel something that I could never feel while awake. However, to my surprise, Edward refused Lauren's offer,

"I would rather not thank you, and could you please refrain yourself from calling Bella names that should be applied to yourself?" My mouth fell open in shock. Did he, did he just defend _me_? Edward was grinning at Lauren's expression which was similar to mine. When Mr. Banner called the class to order, Edward turned back to me. I quickly composed my face and stuck it in my books – how embarrassing! He must think I am an idiot! But, since when have I cared what people really think of me? I have been forced to grow desensitized; only way to survive. And now, here come the Cullens and I am suddenly letting my battered defences fall? No. I can't let anybody get close to me, I realised this a while ago. But why do I want to make an exception for certain people like the Cullens?

Edward was silent, however, half way through the lesson, he sent a note in my direction. Was it for me? Oh, he probably wanted me to pass it on. During my moment of hesitation, he gently nudged me to show that it was indeed for me. Gently, but still on a fresh bruise. I wasn't prepared for it, so I couldn't hide my wince and Edward frowned. I read the note.

_Hi, I'm Edward Cullen._ Suddenly, a question that was at the back of my mind since he defended me came up.

_How did you know to call me Bella?_

Isn't your name Isabella Barker? I cringed, yes it is and I am ashamed of it.

I cringed, yes it is and I am ashamed of it.

_Yes. But how did you know I like being called Bella?_

Lucky guess. It suits you. I blushed. Wow, he defended me _and_ complimented me.

_Thanks._

We spent a little time in silence. It was coming to the end of class and I started looking at the clock. I had to hurry home to make dinner on time so I wouldn't have to suffer a beating. Edward being a Cullen (annoyingly attentive family) noticed,

_In a hurry?_

Umm kind of… Just have to get home to cook dinner. 'So I don't get beaten to death' I thought sarcastically. We didn't speak for the few remaining minutes and when the bell rang, I stood up in pain.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked concerned. Yup, time for the excuses to start.  
"Oh ye, I am just very clumsy and have lots of bruises."  
"Bye" I added before running off.

I had to get home now!

**Phew! That took forever to type! I don't usually write the same scene in different POV's but I though it necessary for this one. Let me know what you think and sorry for the wait!**


	10. Chapter 13

**Ok, nobody exactly said anything about the longer chapter so I will just take that as nobody opposes =) So here is the next chapter and there is finally some action… Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Only Stephenie Meyer has the right to call Twilight her own…

Chapter 13

Esme POV

Oh today was torture! How is a mother supposed to feel when she gains a daughter for a few days only to loose her for ten years? And how do you suppose a mother should feel when all her other children are going to school with the sole purpose of finding out whether your long lost child remembers you? Oh I am getting a vampire headache if that's even possible…

I re-painted the whole house today. What else was I meant to do? Carlisle has work and the children have school to keep them busy. I wanted to do some construction work, but we didn't have the correct materials so I decided to paint. I hope the children won't mind.

I glanced at the clock for the twentieth time in the past five minutes. The children will be home soon and needless to day, I am incredibly anxious. Suddenly, my ears pricked with the familiar sound of tyres on gravel. Oh! They're here! I ran straight to the porch; eagerly waiting them.

When they came out of the car, they all had a sad expression on their faces. Oh no… Edward's face held a sad smile,

"Honestly Esme, I could hear your worried thoughts from a mile away." He attempted to lighten the atmosphere. "By the way, what colour is my room?"  
"Cream" I stated emotionless and Edward sighed.  
"Come on Esme, let's wait for Carlisle." I nodded, I needed my husband by my side.  
"He will be here in exactly two minutes." Alice announced glumly. Oh god. What happened that would even make _Alice_ upset? Jasper sent me calming waves.

When Carlisle arrived and saw me frozen on our porch, he was immediately at my side. "What's wrong?" he asked alarmed.  
"Carlisle don't worry. Nothing too bad." Jasper soothed forcing calm upon us.  
"Come on, let's go to the dining room." Emmett took the initiative. We were all in the dining room in a matter of seconds. There was a numbing silence before Emmett decided to break it,

"She doesn't remember us and is a social outcast at school." That seemed to open the flood gate as everybody started talking.

"She is always alone in a corner and nobody talks to her!" Alice practically wailed.  
"When she was upset and we went to comfort her, she was so confused! She isn't used to people taking car of her!" Rosalie sobbed and they all nodded. She wasn't loved? That broke my heart.  
"She isn't used to conversation either, she stutters all the time." Emmett told us.  
"She was so shocked when she saw us and her emotions were always hopeless." Jasper cried brokenly; loosing all composure. He loved his baby sister as much as the rest of us…

Edward just stayed silent. All was chaos until Carlisle took his father figure and yelled,  
"ENOUGH!" everybody flinched at the loud noise.  
"It's all true." Edward finally whispered.  
"What?" I asked my voice breaking. Carlisle squeezed my hand.  
"Everything they have said is true. She doesn't remember us, she isn't used to physical interaction but she is still _our_ Bella. I can feel it."  
Carlisle's voice was strained with emotion, "Ok, here is the plan; your job is to make her feel loved. Care for her, protect her. Id need be, we will just remain friends. Its her choice and we will tell her that we were the ones who found her when the time is right." By now, Jasper had calmed down enough to work on calming the family. With new resolve, we nodded.

Nobody should feel unloved. Especially Bella, our sweet Bella.

Bella POV 

I walked home as quickly as my injuries would allow me to. Luck was on my side as Marc's car wasn't in the driveway. I thanked whatever god was out there for this tiny break in never-ending disasters. I entered the house and decided to make lasagne. Not that I would be eating it, but Marc will be happy.

I used to love to cook with Jane. Of course, I would mostly just throw flower around, but making cookies every Friday was always the highlight of my week. However, now, when I needed to rush and it had to be absolutely perfect in fear of another beating, well let's jus say that there isn't much enjoyment anymore.

I made the lasagne and was finished by 17.50 which was perfect as Marc comes home at 18.00. I served his dinner and set the table for one. After that, I went upstairs to do my homework; if Marc needed me, he would call. When I finished, I checked the clock and it read 19.00. I quickly ran down to put Marc's plate in the oven; a cold meal was never appreciated.

I returned to my room and decided that since I had the time, I should attend to my wounds as much as I could. I gingerly took off my shirt and decided that my ribs were the most pressing issue. I tenderly prodded them and hissed in pain. I bound them and then continued to smear arnica all over my body; all over my bruises. Once I saw that I was as decent as I could get, I pulled my shirt back on. It was at this point that I heard the door open downstairs; 20.00.

"Izzzzzzabella." Marc slurred. Oh great, he is drunk. "Where's my dinner?"  
"Sorry Marc, I just put it in the oven to keep it warm." I mumbled while scurrying to the kitchen to retrieve his dinner. As I passed him, he pinned me to the wall roughly.

"Well that's ok dawwwwling, I'm not that hungry." He then proceeded to hold my arms above my head with one hand while he used the other to rub my thighs. I started to panic; Marc had never done this. "R-really, please just let me go get it." I stuttered.  
"Naah…" his hand moved to my inner thigh and he started placing sloppy kisses all over my neck. I struggled under his grip and tried to break free, but he just stopped to punch me in the stomach, I doubled over in pain.  
"Tut tut Isabellllllla… I don't want to hurrrt you." He then slammed his mouth full force on mine and moved his hand up my shirt. I tried to squiggle out of his grip once again and I kept my mouth firmly shut until he squeezed my wrists so hard I gasped in pain which was what he wanted as I unwillingly granted his passage to my mouth; he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I froze.

He them grabbed my shoulders and threw me on to the couch before following himself. I cried as he landed on my broken ribs. He squeezed my breasts roughly, causing another cry, "You better get used to this Izzy." He started kissing my chest until he abruptly slumped over me. I quickly shoved him to the ground; he had passed out. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom, sliding down the door, trying to gain my breath.

I turned the shower on at the hottest temperature and jumped in with my underwear still on. I started scrubbing my skin as hard as I could. I rubbed it raw, but I didn't care, the only thing going through my mind was, 'Dirty, dirty, dirty…' Eventually I realised that I couldn't get any cleaner and looking down at my bruised and bleeding body, I realised that my first impulse was stupid. I quickly ran into my room noticing the loud snores echoing downstairs. I shut the door before falling into a fitful sleep.

**Soooo… Ye, just a warning, although it might be close, there will be NO rape in my story. I hope you found this chapter a bit more exciting. Warn me if I am going too slow because you are the readers and I want to please you. So don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 14

**Do you guys know how awesome you are?! Over 40 reviews!!! I am truly thankful to everybody that reads my story, so sorry for being repetitive, but thanks! Now, on we go…**

Disclaimer: Not owning a thing but always loving life!

Chapter 14

Emmett POV

We were not going to be late today. I made sure of it. I want as much time as I can get with my lil' sis Bella. Of course, it wasn't hard to get everybody moving as they all wanted to see Bella. I made sure everybody wore the colours Alice demanded as we wouldn't have to suffer the wrath of the evil little pixie. I also made sure to stop my 'fun time' with Rose early so she had all the time she needed to get ready- oh I am such a gentleman!

Edward snorted, "You stopped your 'fun time' as you call it, because Rosalie ditched you and while you were being a 'gentleman' you were whining and bugging the rest of us." Alice and Rose giggled while I huffed. However, as soon as I glanced at the clock, my mood soared.

"It's time to go see Bellsy!" I practically sang. They all laughed and I heard Jasper mutter; "You're such a girl!" but I knew he was as excited as I was.

Once we arrived at school, we all waited in the parking lot for Bella. We weren't sure when she arrived for school, so we got there early just in case. I tried to remember which car she drove, but I came up blank. After a few minutes, we saw Bella approaching the school gates… walking? But according to her address, she lives 30 minutes away walking time. I shook my head; we would be driving her from now on, even if she doesn't accept. I saw Edward nod from the corner of my eye. I knew it killed him to not spend every minute he could with Bella, even more so than the rest of the family. He tried several times to go see her at her house, but Carlisle keeps his principles and wants us to give her privacy- ha! Why would she want privacy when she could spend time with me?

I then focused my thoughts on Bella and when I took on her expression, I felt the urge to kill someone- again. Why on earth was she so scared?! I will kill whoever hurts her, even if it's the Easter bunny!

Lauren and Jessica seemed to be waiting for Bella at the gates.  
_Nuh uh! Nope! I was getting my time with Bellsy, not those evil, bullying, vile girls!_ I thought to myself as I ran human speed to the gates with my family following. When I reached her first the two other girls frowned and walked away.

"Hey Bella!" I called. She turned around with a look of relief which soon turned wary.  
"Hi, do you need anything Emmett?" she asked. What the hell? Is the only time someone talks to her is if they need something?  
"No silly, we just wanted to talk to you.! I stated as if it were obvious, which it kind of was.  
"Oh"  
Alice, being her usual perky self, picked up the now awkward conversation.  
"So how are you? What do you have first? Do you have Trig? I have Trig! Oh do you like shopping? I _love_ shopping! Oh I know the cutest dress that would fit you perfectly! Umm how about we go shopping this Saturday? Oh no, I can't do that day… Maybe Friday? Nope- can't do that either, ummm…"

"Alice breathe." Jasper reminded his hyper wife, Bella just chuckled. It didn't escape our notice that this was the first time we had seen Bella even remotely happy since we arrived. We all smiled in response.  
"Was I supposed to understand any of that?" Bella asked, still laughing lightly.  
"Touché!" I said causing Alice to stick her tongue at us and to my surprise, Bella stuck hers back. Aw, she already fit in the family!  
"High five!" I said while approaching Bellsy. She immediately flinched violently while wincing. Her arms reached above her head to shield herself. As quickly as her arms rose, she dropped them and mumbled,  
"Sorry, bad reflexes." She chuckled once again, but it was forced. I knew my face was one of alarm and anger. Something must have happened for her to be so defensive; I bet it was those two girls. Apparently, my family must have come to the same conclusion because we all had the same murderous glint in our eyes.

As Bella saw our faces, hers blanched.  
"I am sorry, really! I didn't mean to- Oh I am sorry!" She was on the verge of tears and she quickly escaped and ran towards the school.  
"She was scared of us." Edward chocked out.  
"I swear it will take all my control not to kill those girls next time I see them." Rose stated angrily.  
"You won't have to control yourself if I get to them first." Jasper and I said at the same time.  
"She was scared of us." Edward repeated. Well no shit Sherlock! We have established that. He glared at me,  
"And we let her _go_?!" Oh, he had a point there.  
"She needs space." Alice calmly answered. We stood there like idiots for a few minutes until I asked,  
"Has she had enough space yet?" Everybody stared at me as I shrugged. We made our way to the school; we couldn't just stand there doing nothing, besides school was about to start.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

Alice POV

After this morning, the day was passing by slowly and uneventfully. We were all trying to talk to Bella, but she was avoiding us. It's now the last period before lunch and we all had a free period together. I wasn't sure if Bella was with us, but I was hopeful. She, like Edward and I, had many lessons with the junior year. She had always been a smart girl…

We all perked up immediately when Bella's scent reached us. Ha! She can't escape us in a free period!  
"Alice don't ambush her, we don't want to scare her!" Edward scolded. Party pooper. He just rolled his eyes. Seriously, what is up with him and eye-rolling?!

"Bella." Jasper called while beckoning her to come over. She seemed reluctant but must have realised, like us, that there was no escape. I smirked, smart girl indeed.

As she came near, she swayed. The smirk was instantly swiped off my face. She recovered her balance, but a few steps further, her eyes drooped and she collapsed. We all rushed forward and Edward caught her. As she hit his arms, the fresh scent of her blood intoxicated the air. We all stopped breathing.

Edward POV  


"We will just take her to the nurse." I told the teacher as my family grabbed their bags and Emmett took Bella's. As we headed for the nurse's office, Bella moaned.

"Its okay, just relax. We are taking you to the nurse." Rosalie soothed.  
"No, no! No nurse!" Bella panicked, her heart beat sped up to an alarming rate. I could hear the worried thoughts of my family, so I tried to appease her.  
"Okay, just calm down."

She then seemed to realise that she was in my arms and she started thrashing manically.  
"Let me down! Don't touch me!" Her screams turned to sobs, "Please, please, please." I gently laid her down and she moved away from me. I tried to keep my irrational hurt from showing; after all, I was a stranger to her and she had been bullied. Bella than seemed to droop again and she looked half asleep. My family looked at me, terrified of Bella's outburst. However, she was still bleeding and I needed to stop it.

"Jasper," Alice whispered "She should be fine, go." She said gently.  
"No, I _can_ handle this!" He answered firmly. I could tell from his thoughts that he would be fine.  
"He will be okay." Then my doctor side kicked in and I returned my attention to Bella. Ah, her blood smelt so good! I ignored my thirst as my concern for my angel overtook my senses.  
"Its her arms that are bleeding." Emmett pointed out. Alice and Rose gently pulled back Bella's sleeves and we all gasped. Bella, seeming to be fully awake now, hurriedly yanked her sleeves down.  
"I am fine, thanks for helping me." She coughed then continued with the explanation I was obviously waiting for. "I fell off my bike yesterday and scrapped my arms pretty badly, I guess falling broke the scabs." She said calmly. We all nodded in understanding, but the image of her raw, bleeding arms was branded in my mind. Alice was the first to snap out of her trance.

"Ow, are you sure you're okay? Let Rose and I help clean them up a bit." Bella shook her head.  
" I am fine, really, happens all the time." Alice sighed,  
"At least let us get you some bandages?" Bella agreed and went to the bathroom to wait while Alice and Rose went to get the bandages. Emmet, Jasper and I followed like puppies and waited by the door.

"What do you think happened?" Jasper asked.  
" I am not exactly sure, but I have a slight idea." I frowned at my theory being proven correct. I really hope she wasn't starving herself, I had noticed she was unnaturally thin.  
"Let's just call Carlisle." Emmett suggested.  
"Sure" Jasper took his phone out and quickly dialled the number. He put it on speaker phone.  
"Jasper! Is anything wrong? How is Bella?"  
"She's fine… now." Carlisle clearly heard the hesitation in Jasper's voice.  
"What happened?"  
"We had a free period and she was walking towards us until her eyes drooped and she fainted. Edward caught her."  
"Okay. Edward, any other symptoms?"  
"Umm no. Not that I know of. She didn't complain about being dizzy or nauseous when we last saw her." Emmett rolled his eyes as I 'played doctor' as he called it.  
"Pulse?"  
"Alice?" I whispered. _On it_ she responded in her mind. _A little low._  
"It's a little low."  
"Okay, and her breathing?" I listened for a second.  
"Short and shallow."  
"Has she eaten anything today?" Nobody answered because nobody knew. Carlisle sighed.  
"It seems she is suffering from lack of fluids and nutrients. Make sure she eats and drinks, preferably some sugar for energy."  
"Okay, thanks" Jasper responded before hanging up.

Alice and Rose came out and we waited for Bella to finish up. She finally came out and Rosalie commented,  
"That was one bad fall."  
"Oh I am as clumsy on my bike as I am on my feet." She said lightly.  
"Well maybe you should stop riding your bike." I said seriously in strong contrast to her previous light mood. She seemed shocked by my intensity and my family mentally screamed at me.

_Jackass! Technically we only met her yesterday! You can't get all protective yet!- Rose._

Edward, your scaring her. You better cut this out! I will not have you scaring my baby sister.- Jasper

Way to go. Do you truly want her to run off again?- Alice

Honestly Edward, and I thought that you had more tact then me!- Emmett

"I'm sorry" Bella whispered.  
"Stop saying that." I answered gently. She blushed,  
"Sorry." I smiled and reached out for her hand to lead her to the cafeteria, but she didn't want to be touched and rapidly stepped back. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." She repeated, her voice cracking.  
"No, it's okay. Look-" I put my hands up and stepped away from her. She smiled sadly,  
"Come with us." Alice begged, she was going to take Bella's hand, but once again, Bella pulled back. What was wrong? Yesterday, she wasn't this jumpy.

Bella decided to follow us and sat down.  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Rose asked concerned.  
"Um I forgot my lunch money, besides, I had a big breakfast." All my siblings said 'Liar' at the same time in their minds. I found it pretty comical. I rose and went to buy her some lunch with a soft drink and dessert. When I placed the tray before her, she started to object but we all just said, "Eat." She flinched ever so slightly making us feel guilty, but she complied.

When she finished, she smiled shyly, "Thank you."  
"No problem." She seemed to be debating something in her mind when she abruptly blurted out,  
"Why?"  
"Why what?" Emmett asked.  
"Why do you care?" Her voice broke and so did my heart.

**Wow, long chapter! Sorry, I know, a lot to take in… Anyway, you know the drill, if you guys have any questions or want to comment, don't hesitate to review!!!**


	12. Chapter 15

**I know I said I would update Wednesday, but your reviews made me so happy that I just had to write more! He he he… Ok, do not question me, I am in a weird mood and what can I say? You guys are just such good readers and I am generally a happy person =) Sorry about uploading it twice, I read it and it had a few major mistakes so I took it down again. Oh and this is going to be a pretty important chapter, so stay tuned! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not even upset about it, Twilight belongs exclusively to Stephenie Meyer! **

Chapter 15 

Bella POV 

Today has been difficult. I was so scared of physical contact. I guess this was just another way in which Marc could scar me.

I almost had a heart attack when Emmett wanted to give me a high-five. I was actually feeling marginally comfortable around the Cullens And I had even managed one witty response, but then I just had to blow it all!

This day was also terrible because I felt like crap. On top of my physical injuries, I was feeling sick and faint. My last period before lunch was free and I was praying that The Cullens wouldn't be there. It wasn't that I didn't like them, I loved them! They were the light at the end of the tunnel, but I knew that light was going to go out. I didn't want to be there when the fuse was blown. I sighed when I saw them all sitting down in the classroom. Jasper called me over and suddenly, I felt _extremely_ sick. That was when I had fainted.

That was also when the Cullens nearly discovered my secrets. Ye, definitely not the highlight of my day. First, I had to faint, them I completely lost it when Edward was holding me. For a second, I swore he was Marc… They all seemed to buy my excuse of falling off the bike I don't even own. It's actually pretty weird, sometimes I can be the most convincing liar, but usually, I just suck.

Even after me freaking out a few times at the mention of being touched, they still decided to sit with me at lunch. On top of all their kindness, Edward bought me lunch! Abruptly, the question that had been on my mind all day just spilled out;

"Why?" They seemed so confused.  
"Why what?" Emmett asked me to clarify.  
"Why do you care?" I didn't manage to keep my voice straight and I saw the expression on all of their beautiful faces; heartbroken. I quickly looked down with an epiphany; they pitied me. I was about to stand and leave, but Rosalie stood up and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Isabella," she saw the fear in my eyes and corrected herself,  
"Bella, you are the nicest, shyest, sweetest, selfless girl I have ever met. Why do we care? Because you deserve to be cared for." She approached me slowly and gave me a gentle hug. After a few tense seconds, I relaxed in her embrace.  
"Thank you" I replied simply, there was no hint of a lie in her voice, and I didn't find the will in me to doubt her.  
We both sat down and Alice eased the rest of the tension with her bubbly personality,

"So, about that shopping…" Everybody laughed while I allowed myself a smile.

Maybe I could have friends and keep my secrets. They already knew I was bullied at school, so I could blame all my injuries solely on that abuse. My smile grew wider. Maybe…

Or maybe not.

…………………………………………………………

I was just about to leave the school parking lot when the Cullens drove past and stopped the car.

"Come on Bella, let us give you a ride." Edward said. Before I could say anything, Alice unleashed an extremely talented puppy dog pout.  
"B-but, you don't h-have any room." I stuttered while still looking at Alice's face.  
"That's no problem, you can sit on Edward's lap and Emmett will drive." Rose said practically. I froze, I couldn't let him touch me. Already spending time with them was pushing my limits. Brief images of Marc flashed before my eyes and I stumbled backwards while shaking my head.

"Seriously, I like walking."  
"I am warning you, I will strap you to the roof." Emmett threatened, his voice was serious and I would have had a panic attack right there and then if it wasn't for the spark of amusement in his eyes.  
"I'll just sit in the back." I mumbled. Everybody smiled as I squeezed myself next to Alice. I knew it was Alice, but any type of physical contact made me nervous. I was taking deep breaths fighting my panic attack the whole way home. At the start of the rise, Jasper had asked,

"Bella are you okay?" all the faces of my angels were concerned. I gave a weak smile and said; "Car sick." They didn't bother me after that, but they shot glances in my direction.

When we arrived at my house, I practically jumped out of the car in a haste.  
"Bye guys, thanks again for the ride!" After a second hesitation, I added; "See you tomorrow?" It came out more as a question, but they all smiled so wide- it was freaky.  
"Of course." Edward replied before they drove off.

I took a deep breath- it had been a pretty eventful day today; I am finally going to give friends a try and I am hoping that it wont blow up in my face.

I entered the house and started cooking some fish fry. At six, Marc arrived, but he seemed to have company- good thing I made enough food. Marc's voice floated to the kitchen from the hallway.

" …first time, she might need taming, but no need to be gentle. Since she is pure, I am afraid it will cost more…"  
"No problem." Responded a keen and unfamiliar voice.

I froze in horror. Marc was selling my body? He was selling his daughter's body?! Horror, fear and anger ran through my veins at an alarming rate. They had now reached the living room- what am I supposed to do now?

"Isabella dearest." Marc called innocently.  
"Yes?" I asked in fear.  
"Come here, I would like you to meet somebody." His voice was still innocent, he obviously didn't mean me to overhear his previous conversation.  
"I'll be right there." No way in hell was I going to go through this! Now, adrenaline was coursing through my veins. Think! Think!  
"Actually Isabella, could you go to your room? I got you a present and I would _love_ to see you wearing it at dinner."  
"Umm s-sure, t-thank you." I ran upstairs and locked my door. On my bed was the skimpiest dress I had ever seen. I quickly started packing a bag with a spare set of clothes and I also grabbed my school bag before throwing both of them out of my window.  
"Sorry Izzy, change of plan. I like my women skinny. Serve the adults dinner first, then you can model that dress for me." Said the low, strange voice. I descended the stairs and gulped; he was waiting at the bottom. He seemed like an ordinary business man, overweight with his tie hanging loose around his neck.

As I tried to pass him, he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to his chest only to lay a long, disgusting kiss on my unwilling lips. He then moved his lips to my ear and murmured,  
"More to come later." I shuddered as he licked my earlobe then smacked my butt.

I ran to the kitchen 'to get their food' but I went straight to the window and climbed out since I was on the ground floor. I squeezed through and ran to find my bags before I ran. I ran and ran, getting as far from my house as I could. I had no idea where to go.

Only one place seemed plausible…

**There we go guys, this is a major turning point, so once again I hope you enjoyed my story and thank you for reading! **


	13. Chapter 16

**Meh- I just re-read this chapter and noticed that everything was messed up for some unknown reason, so here is the new version.******

Hey everybody! Sooooo thank you again for everybody who has read my story =) I would really like to say thank you to the people who reviewed but weren't logged in so I couldn't reply to their reviews. I would also like to answer a review, those whom are not concerned may skip to the story if they want, but this might be interesting since it is a question about the story.

**Ok, so in answer to many questions, you will find out where Bella goes now, so not to worry =P**

**And in answer to Twyfan; Yes, the wolves will be included in this story. However, I am sorry to say that they are not good guys. I have nothing against Jacob in the book, but for the story to work- they must be bad.**

**Oh and one more thing, I have noticed that my chapters are sometimes confusing with all the POV switches, so every new chapter basically overlaps, going over the previous chapter roughly. So this one starts from when the Cullens get home after school.**

**Now, on with the story. (sorry again for the double update, I will really try to stop doing that!)**

**Disclaimer: The honour to call Twilight my own does not belong to me.**

**  
**Chapter 16 

Rosalie

When we arrived home, Esme was waiting for us like yesterday, but today, Carlisle was already home.

"How was she today?" Esme asked eagerly. For once, I could understand. As much as I hate to admit it, Esme was also Bella's mother; not only me. If I had to stay all day doing nothing while my baby was having troubles, I would kill myself!  
"Wow Rose, Bella has really helped you switch your attention to someone other than yourself." Edward said jokingly.  
"Shut up." I muttered while Emmett looked at me confused. 'Later' I mouthed and he nodded.

"She was better and worse. She was sick but after, she opened up a bit." Jasper answered Esme's question.  
"She was very jumpy." Emmett added.  
"I swear I could kill those girls for bullying her." I raged.  
"She is very shy and scared now." Edward stated slowly. Bella's pain caused us pain, but it caused Edward agony.  
"Oh no worries, I will get her to break out of her shell." Alice said confidently. At this my 'parents' smiled.  
"Did she eat lunch?" Carlisle enquired.  
"Yes, we made her and she seemed happier afterwards." Edward answered.  
"Good good."  
"I think she might be claustrophobic though. She was extremely panicked in the car and she didn't seem to notice the calm I sent her way." Jasper commented.  
"We will take two cars tomorrow so she has more room." Alice solved our problem.

"Oh I can't wait to go shopping with her! She is so beautiful! I bit of wardrobe change and she will be perfect!"  
"Beautiful." Edward agreed absentmindedly. He always thought she was cute, especially as a baby.  
"Nah, I think she will be more into football." My crazy husband said. We all looked at him incredulously. I mean, no offence, but Bella could barely walk in a straight line without tripping.  
"Emmett," Edward warned "If you push Bella to do or be something that fits what _you_ want, I will personally rip you to shreds." Emmett looked at me for backup, but I shook my head.  
"I'm with Edward on this." Everybody chuckled and I smiled at the sight of my pouting husband.

"Ok children, keep making sure that Bella eats and if she faints again, bring her straight to the hospital. Understood?" Carlisle brought us back to business.  
"Yes." We all agreed; we weren't going to play with my baby's health.  
We all stood to leave and do our various things when the door bell rang. The wind was blowing in the wrong direction, so we couldn't get a scent.  
"Who the hell-" Emmett began as I went to answer the door. I was surprised at the sight before me,

"Bella?"

Bella POV

"_Bella?_" Rosalie seemed confused as she answered the door. I couldn't blame her; here I was, at eight at night, on their doorstep, unexpected. I truly am pushing my luck with the whole friendship thing, but I had no where else to go.

"Um… Hi." I said shyly. As soon as I spoke, all the Cullens appeared in the doorway, including Rosalie's parents. I gasped; they were the last two angels from my dreams. Everybody seemed shocked, but happy to see me.  
"Come on in Bella." Mrs. Cullen invited me in. I complied but frowned- if she knew my name, them I was a subject of conversation.  
"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. My children have told us a lot about you." Mr. Cullen said with a warm smile. I sighed- yup, I was a charity case… Oh well, they really seem nice and right now, I _need_ some charity.

"Hi, sorry for barging in on you, but my dad had an unexpected business trip and he didn't want me to stay at home by myself, so he asked if it would be possible if I could stay with some friends." This was a time where I lied flawlessly and saw the Cullens smile when I said 'friends', I also smile when saying the unfamiliar word in my vocabulary. "He will be home tomorrow evening." I added. If I stayed away any longer, Marc would surely kill me and right now, with my new friends, I am not sure if I want to die anymore. Anyway, it wasn't exactly certain that I will survive even if I do go home tomorrow. I could have come out and just told them the truth right there and then. I could have told them I was abused on a daily basis, but for some reason, I couldn't. I knew that no matter what happened, I would always return to Marc, not due to love- no that was long gone. Because if I ever told anybody, they would die- just like Jane. I would never do that to the Cullens.

"Oh, of course! It is no bother, I am glad you came!" Esme said with a huge smile.  
"Come, you can sleep in my room." Alice kept her distance for which I was grateful for. I followed her upstairs.  
"You will sleep in here and I will go sleep with Jasper tonight." I wasn't surprised- they told me they were all adopted and were currently dating. I was kind of relieved I would have a room to my own; I am not sure if I could share a room right now.  
"Thank you" I said my voice shaky.  
"No problem."  
"Girls?" Esme called from downstairs.  
"Coming!" Alice led me to the living room where I sat alone, but not too separated from the others.

"Okay Bella, what do you want for dinner?"  
"Oh, whatever you guys were having will be perfect thank you." Two meal in a day was a thing to savour.  
"We already ate darling, so you are welcome to what ever you want."  
"Oh, you don't have to make me anything! I'll be fine." I would only eat if they were, I didn't want to be an inconvenience.  
"Nonsense, you need a good dinner." This time it was Carlisle that pushed me to eat.  
"Oh! How about some scrambled eggs and then we can all make some cookies?" Alice suggested eagerly.  
"Eggs and cookies it is then!" Carlisle approved.  
"They will be done in a few minutes." Esme said while standing up.

"So, where did you dad go?" Carlisle asked politely.  
"I am not completely sure- it was very urgent." Wow, the lies were coming out nicely…  
"Ah, I see, and your mother?" My face fell instantly.  
"Ye, um, I am adopted. My real mother got run over when I was a baby and my adoptive mother…left." I finished lamely.  
"I am so sorry." Alice said sincerely while placing her hand on my knee; I jumped at the contact, but accepted the comforting touch.  
"Its okay, it was long ago." Esme then entered with my food and I thanked her.

They were they best eggs I had ever eaten! It was amazing!  
"Wow, you're a brilliant cook!" I exclaimed, she chuckled,  
"Thank you dear." As soon as I finished, Emmett yelled;  
"Now let's get those cookies on the way!" He made me jump violently, everybody scolded him and he looked down ashamed. I felt bad for him- it wasn't _exactly_ his fault… I hesitantly reached toward him and patted his shoulder.  
"That's okay, I just jump _very_ easily." I smiled gently and he answered with a blinding grin. I couldn't help but fell somewhat at ease with the Cullens; they were my angels. I wasn't what you call normal around them, but much calmer than my usual self…

"So, should we start those cookies?" I asked. Everybody joined in with the cookies except Esme and Carlisle who left us to our own devices. It was the most fun I had had in a long time! Obviously my ribs and raw skin were getting in the way, but my good mood acted as morphine- it eased the agony.

Emmett eventually started a flour fight which was extremely fun. I was terrible at it, but Edward seemed to take a lot of the flour missiles that were intended for me. After a bit of fun, Esme interrupted us and reminded us of what we were supposed to be doing- baking cookies. We were making enough to feed an army! Carlisle assured me that I could take some home.

Everybody had different posts, Jasper and Alice were making the batter, Edward and I were putting the dough on trays and Rose and Emmett were washing up. I looked around the room and couldn't help but notice that the Cullens are such a perfect, happy family. The flour fight and this whole experience reminded me so much of cookie Friday with Jane.

I felt a tear slide down my face and Edward asked me,  
"Bella, what's wrong?" his concerned voice was such a contrast to his carefree laugh. The whole family were now staring at me worriedly. I wanted to see their light hearted smiles again, so for once, I gave them the truth- opening up little bit.

"Every week, I used to make cookies with my mom until she left. It was always the best day of my week." I smiled sadly while more tears ran over my face. Edward seemed to open his arms for an embrace but thought better of it. Instead, I walked into his arms, shocking everybody including myself. It seems that when I take the initiative, I am okay with physical contact. I was still terribly tense as he wrapped his arms around me in a friendly, gentle way, but I needed this. I _needed _some comfort. My tears were now pouring down my face heavily; oh how I missed Jane…

Edward brought me to the living room and the others followed. I had never had time to mourn Jane's departure, I wasn't allowed to; Marc would beat me.

_Flashback_

_We had just moved to Forks after that horrible night… I came home from another torturous day at school- who knew that a bunch of 6 year olds could be so mean?_

_I trudged into the kitchen and sat at the table. It had only been 2 weeks since mommy had left me. I collapsed on the ground and started sobbing – I needed my mom!_

_Marc entered the house, already in a bad mood which only worsened when he saw me on the floor.  
"You stupid little brat! Are you crying over __her__ again? How many times have I told you to JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled while approaching me. He punched my stomach violently before taking his belt off and whipping me. I had over 15 angry red welts on my skin when he was finished.  
"Now go upstairs, you don't deserve dinner tonight."_

End of flashback

That was when Marc had started his tradition of starving me. I was a bit embarrassed that my mind decided to break down where I was already abusing hospitality. I tried to reign in my sobs, but Jasper whispered,  
"Its okay to cry Bella." There was no holding back after those words. I buried my face in Edward's chest and just cried more. He held me lightly and rocked me on the couch while murmuring soothing words. The rest of the family sat in silence with a pained expression.

This was the first time I had opened up to somebody and I have to say; it doesn't feel as good as it is said to be.

**Thank you to everybody who has read and for the readers that spur me on and encourage me to write!**


	14. Chapter 17

**Grrrr, on the last chapter, fanfiction kept messing up my chapter so sorry for all the mistakes… Ugh, technology I tell you!!! =P Based on several reviews, I have decided, that I am going to have a series of one-shots that go with this story, If any of you have a chapter you would have really liked in a different POV, let me know, and I will do my best to write it for you. So far, there is the first encounter between Bella and the Cullens which will be written in Edward POV, this was asked by AlexaET- thanks again for all your constructive criticism! Go check it out if you want!**

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here if your reward =)

Disclaimer: I own NADA!

Chapter 17

Jasper POV

We were all surprised when Bella arrived, but we were ecstatic! Whatever the reason, she came to us!

I swear that when Alice dragged Bella to our room, the others were going to explode from jealousy! Everybody wanted to spend time with Bella, but nobody wanted her to feel uncomfortable, so nobody objected to Alice stealing her away for a few moments.

When they came back down, we made sure Bella ate dinner, which she was going to refuse, but she loved nevertheless. When Bella told us about her mother, her emotions were very sad, but they were buried deep. She hadn't come to terms with that grief yet, she kept herself detached, but it was obvious to everybody that she missed her mother. Esme and Rose were particularly affected as they had always considered themselves as Bella's mothers and they too had left her. Bella had gone through a lot of things she shouldn't have, such as being violently bullied. Growing up motherless also fit in the 'unfair' category.

Alice had come up with the brilliant idea of cookies; which had cheered Bella up previously, so Emmett tried to lift her mood by reminding her, but he was a bit exuberant… Bella's fear levels (I have decided she has levels since she is in constant fear, even if it is minimal) spiked as she jumped away from Emmett's enthusiasm. We all scowled at Emmett, which wasn't really necessary as he already felt guilty. Then Bella amazed us all by reassuring Emmett and breaking her 'no-contact' rule. We were all extremely happy, but we knew not to push her.

Making the cookies was hilarious! I doubt the family has ever had that much fun! The cooking turned into a flour war and we automatically paired in couples leaving Edward and Bella as a team. We all went light on her, but Edward still blocked our attacks. Bella was slower than any human I had ever seen and I just assumed it was due to the constant pain I could feel coming from her, probably from Lauren and Jessica… After a while, Esme broke up the fight and we set back to work contently. I was making the dough with Alice when a wave of sadness hit me; it was coming from Bella.

As Edward heard my thought, he snapped his head around to look at Bella who had a single tear sliding down her cheek.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked concerned, and for once, Bella didn't retreat within her fortress and instead, she opened up.  
"Every week, I used to make cookies with my mom until she left. It was always the best day of my week." She smiled sadly at the memory while more tears escaped her eyes.

Everybody's first impulse was to go comfort her. The family advanced one step while Edward lifted his arms, but then, we all remembered that physical contact would make things worse.

Bella then took some initiative and made physical contact for the second time that night, she was shocked, scared and tense. However her grief overpowered those emotions. Edward cautiously wrapped his arms around her and ignored her tension as he soothed her. A feeling of need was coming from Bella and as Edward heard me, he tightened his grip minimally in a protective manner. Edward was happy that Bella opened to him, but not smug. The family didn't feel jealousy, only concern.

As Edward brought Bella to the living room and sat her down, I could feel guilt coming off Bella and then a struggle to control her emotions. Her feelings were too deep and needed to be released.  
"It's okay to cry Bella." I murmured. I staggered back as she let her emotions flow and Edward tried to help her as we sat down before her; supporting her morally. If our family could cry, we would probably been crying an hour ago. I couldn't help but think that if we had kept he, nothing like this could have ever happened and judging from the amount of guilt pouring from my siblings; they felt the same way too.

Eventually, Bella chocked back her sobs and was only sniffling slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I ruined your shirt." Bella told Edward as her fear started rising. Everybody laughed while she became confused.  
"You silly girl, that is the last thing you need to worry about." Edward explained and she smiled shyly. Nobody made a big deal about what had just occurred. She apologised like the ridiculously selfless girl she is and when the whole family reassured her that they understood; she finally calmed down.

She got out quickly of Edward's lap in a slight panic and we all sighed silently –oh well, it was still progress… Bella was pretty emotionally drained, so after asking (again) it she could ride to school with us tomorrow, she went to bed.

"Well that was progress." Carlisle said. We all agreed and went to 'bed' for appearance sake. Everybody was happy and hopeful. After all, Bella did come to _us._ Therefore, her future is bright.

"What are you thinking about?" My stunning wife asked innocently.  
"Oh, the usual."  
"Bella?" she asked and I nodded.  
"Yes, the usual." She agreed while wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

Edward POV

Last night was incredible in many ways. Bella asking us to stay over was already a wonderful surprise. Then, her making physical contact was amazing! When she was upset, all I wanted was to comfort my angel and when she actually seeked that comfort, it made me ecstatic! The more time I spent with Bella, the more I wanted. I just _needed_ to be near her. I decided to spend the night watching over her as I did when she was a baby. She still looked beautiful and peaceful when she slept. The only difference now, was that she talked. I listened eagerly.

"My angels, at last." She sighed.  
"D-don't leave me!" She exclaimed louder.  
"I am sorry mom." Barely above a whisper… She then started thrashing in her bed.  
"No, no! Leave her alone! Wait, n-no! Don't touch me!" She shrieked as I started to panic and my family rapidly made their war to Bella's room.  
"What happened?" Rose asked acidly and she glared my way.

"I don't know!" I cried. Bella was still struggling, so Esme went to her side and stroked her face,  
"Shhh darling, you're safe." She soothed.  
"N-n-n-no!"  
"She is terrified!" Jasper said stressed.  
"Bella? Bella listen to me, you are safe here." Carlisle said strained.  
"D-don't leave me…" she repeated and I knew she was still asleep, but I answered anyway.  
"We won't."  
"EDWARD!" she yelled, jerking awake and startling us. She immediately shrunk away from Esme's touch and retreated to the corner of the bed.  
"Bella honey, it was only a dream." Jasper said calmly using her old nickname. Her head snapped up when she heard it. Did she recognize it?  
"You ok Bellsy?" Emmett asked hopefully, now using the name he used to call her. It was clear that she remembered that name too, but she seemed too worked up to make a connection.

"Everybody, give her some space." Carlisle whispered. We all backed up unwillingly as Bella hugged her pillow and mumbled,

"It was so real." She shuddered.  
"What was?" Alice asked. Bella abruptly became guarded.  
"Someone was taking my mom away." It was a half-truth.  
"Anything else?" I prodded.  
"They were going to-" she hesitated. "I am sorry. I woke you up. It is just a recurring dream, I should have remembered when I asked to sleep here. I am sorry. It only happens once. You will be able to sleep now." She said in a completely detached voice. We were about to press for more details, but she added,  
"I'm tired." Clearly dismissing us. We grumbled our goodnight's and left her alone.

The next morning, she was still talkative, but more jumpy than usual. We went to school in two cars which Bella seemed okay with. The day was uneventful; nobody dared bother Bella with us around her all the time. Bella was acting normally so we didn't remind her of her nightmare. However, as the day wore on, she became very nervous, especially when we dropped her off at her house and said goodbye.

Well, as they say, two steps forward and one step back.

**And there. Sorry if it was a bit delayed, but it just takes me so long tom type! You will find out what happened in Bella's nightmare in the next chapter, so keep reading!!**


	15. Chapter 18

**Have I told you guys recently that you are awesome? Because you are! Best readers ever! =D  
Okay, so this update was quick for several reasons. 1) I just wanted to make you happy. 2) The last one was a bit short. 3) School starts tomorrow and I am not sure when I can next update.  
Yes, about the third reason, I will do my best to keep updating twice a week, but even if I don't manage, I can assure that I will never give up on this story until the end.  
Oh, and because I am a genius, I figured something out =P This is the disclaimer for the rest of the story because I am lazy to write it every time;**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it.

Quick warming; this chapter gets pretty graphic- no rape.

Chapter 18  
(here is a quick reminder of Bella's usual nightmares from ch.7 in case you don't remember)

_Seven beautiful faces swirled before my eyes. All with sad smiles, all with sad eyes. Sad yet extremely loving. I couldn't name these angels, but I felt a strange sense of safety when I saw them. Suddenly, the wonderful vision abruptly changed to an ugly, hate-filled face. He was right was right in front of me with a wicked smile touching his lips. He leaned towards me and I whimpered from fear; all previous sense of security was long gone. "Shh my baby, hush hush now, we don't want anybody to hear you now do we?" he whispered in my ear. I cringed away from him which only seemed to cause him amusement. He then proceeded to take a gag out of his pocket and approach me again. I didn't think, I just screamed and screamed until my surroundings changed again. I was back in my room, in my bed and I was still screaming. I have been having this dream for as long as I can remember now. The only thing that changed was the ending torture scene._

Bella POV  
  
I should have remembered my nightmares! I should have just slept in the forest or something! And I am not sure exactly why, but it was worse last night…

It started off as usual, with my beautiful angels. I could at least name them now which gave me even more security. However, now that I knew them, it also hurt that much more when they left me. My mom made her a feature in my dream for the first time. I couldn't hold back all the guilt I felt for her departure; she was protecting _me_. The scene of that horrific night played before my eyes, but this time, I was no longer five. I was fifteen and I tried to defend Jane.

"No, no! Leave her alone!" Marc turned away from my unconscious mother but came for me instead.  
"Wait, n-no! Don't touch me!" I gasped. In the background, there seemed to be a smooth humming which was also new to the dream. I was even more scared of Marc in this new nightmare as he pressed my body against his and started shredding my clothes before feeling the curves of my body.  
"N-n-n-no!" I yelled. Suddenly, the humming morphed into words, but they were still at the back of my mind.  
"She is terrified!"  
"Bella? Bella, listen to me, you are safe here." A voice full of authority said; my last hope.  
"Don't leave me…" I whispered as Marc continued to abuse my body by running his hands over me and moaning in pleasure.  
"We won't." a strong voice answered. Marc's hands slowly morphed into larger, grubbier hands and I looked up to see the man who had 'bought' me. He too started to abuse my body ad he rubbed me roughly and I squirmed underneath him. When his mouth finally released mine, I yelled for my angel with all my might,  
"EDWARD!" I shot up like an arrow; waking up. Someone was touching my face and I immediately shrunk back and completely freaked out; balling myself in the corner of the bed.

That was probably one of my most vivid nightmares and the Cullens just had to witness it. I felt beyond embarrassed; I had ruined their sleep and made a fool out of myself. Concern was etched on their faces but I pulled all remaining strength to blow the dream off as normal; they left me alone.

School was okay I guess. I was particularly wary of physical contact; if anybody were to touch me now, the flashbacks at the edge of my eyes would be released. It felt like so much had happened since Marc first felt me, but I could still feel him on me; my chest was bruised from his effort and my skin was still scabbed over from my attempt at getting clean. I also had another bruise on my rear where that _man_ had slapped me yesterday. My ribs and other bruises weren't as bad as they usually are since technically, haven't been punched physically over the past two days, only punched emotionally.

The Cullens stayed with me at all times. In the morning I received glares from Jessica and Lauren and shuddered at what would happen once I was by myself. As the day wore on and the time to see Marc approached, I felt the fear rising in me. I couldn't face Marc. My body was screaming at my mind to try and protect myself and run. I was having an inner battle and it was at lunch that I realised that my body had won. I didn't want to return home just to get beaten. Why haven't I run before? Because I was scared? Because I was secretly hoping for Jane to return? Because of the Cullens? Oh, the Cullens… I didn't want to hurt them. I will run away, they don't deserve my problems. Marc didn't know I was spending time with them, so they were in no harm. My instincts finally made my mind up. I will run.

I just need to go home after school, before Marc comes back from work and gather my few pathetic things. Then I will run towards freedom and leave this whole life behind. I gulped; I will leave the Cullens behind too.

The afternoon went by too fast for my liking; it was very silent. The Cullens insisted to drive me home and left with cheerful 'see you tomorrow's'. No, no you wont.

I turned to face my house. It may have been my house, but never my home; just a place of pain and torture. I reached in my pocket for my key, but instead, my hand encountered a piece of paper. Curious, I pulled it out and tears started flowing down my face. Oh Alice… She had written down all the phone numbers of her family and signed,

_Just in case you ever need to call us =) Oh, speak to you tomorrow- you know, we still need to plan our shopping!- Love Alice xx  
_

I shoved the note back into my pocket and grabbed my key angrily. I was never going to call them- never. I slowly crept into the house and flicked on the lights. I nearly had a heart attack.

Marc was waiting in the hallway. This could not be happening! His car wasn't in the driveway! No- this COULD NOT BE HAPPENING!

"Where were you?" he asked deadly calm while approaching me.  
"Uh, school." I answered stupidly and he punched me in the jaw.  
"Don't you try to be a smart-ass with me! Do you know how much money your little stunt cost me? Huh? Do you?!" He grabbed me by my collar and dragged me to the living room.  
"You have always ruined _everything_ in my life!" He yelled while kicking me viscously in the ribs.  
"S-stop! I'm s-sorry!" I breathed.  
"Oh no. Not this time! No one will protect you this time!" That's it. He is finally going to kill me. He yanked my arm and twisted it cruelly.  
"Both women I loved left me because of _you_!" I cried out in pain while my mind was confused; both women? Was he drunk?

Then I heard a sickening snap followed by my piercing cry. My arm burned painfully. Marc pushed me towards the kitchen. He left momentarily as I heard him shuffling through cabinets. I couldn't move, I just panted while my entire body cried in protest. Marc than came back and sat in front of me. Through my haze of pain, I could see what he was holding and my breathing started to accelerate, only causing _more _pain. He had a gun and I knife. My stomach clenched and I was sick on the floor as dread filled me.

"Your mother wanted to leave ma and take you with her… She made me. I didn't want to, but SHE MADE ME!" He yelled defensively. "I had to get rid of her. I changed my name and retreated within myself. One day, my saviour pulled me out of my hole and we decided to find you." He slowly raised his gun to my head while I froze. "Then h-how do you think I f-felt, w-when she wanted to l-leave me too?" He sobbed. I was utterly confused; having no idea what he was talking about and the pain wasn't helping me comprehend.

"All because of you, all because of you…" He chanted.  
"ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" He suddenly pulled the trigger while jerking the gun so that he shot my upper thigh. I yelled as the pain spread through me. Marc then seemed to compose himself.

"Confused much _darling_?" His voice was sickly sweet. He flipped me over and positioned himself over me. He bent down and drew the knife to the back of my neck at the bottom of my hairline. I whimpered in anticipation of what he was about to do.

"My name is not Marc Barker. Its Charlie Swan. I am your biological father." He said slowly as he carved something in my skin. Pain was the only thing I was able to feel. He- he couldn't be! Fresh tears poured out of my eyes.  
"I love you baby." He whispered in my ear before walking off.

I completely stopped moving, not even to writhe in pain. I was numb. I was going to die. I welcomed death. I didn't want this life anymore. _Charlie_ had killed my biological mother. He found me again only to torture me more. Jane tried to protect me. She failed. I was alone. I _want_ to die.

Suddenly, the angry faces of my angels flashed before my eyes. I couldn't give up- not yet.

I slowly got the piece of paper out of my pocket with my working arm. I pulled on the telephone wire near my head, making the phone clatter to the ground. I typed the first number on the now- blood stained piece of paper. I was fading with each digit. I was going to fail.

The phone slipped from my hand to rest by my head. I couldn't move. I am sorry mom, I am sorry my angels, I am sorry, but I am giving up.

"Hello?" A distant voice called.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
"Bella? Bella!"  
"I'm sorry." It was inaudible even to myself, but I didn't care.

I walked toward the darkness which welcomed me with open arms.

**CLIFF HANGER! =P Sorry, but I just had to leave it there. This is a very important and confusing chapter, so please feel welcomed to ask me some questions to clear things up.**


	16. Chapter 19

**First of all; FREAK OUT! I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! Thank you all and special thanks to tw1l1ghtluvr who was my 100****th**** reviewer =) Sorry for the time between updates, but give me one more week to figure out if I can manage one or two updates per week.  
**

**Now, in answer to Twyfan.  
**_**You said previously that the wolves are going to be bad guys. Does that mean the Cullen's are going to try to change Bella?  
**_**No, the Cullens will not change Bella any time soon, they still have a long way to go together =)  
I will write Bella's sleepover in Carlisle POV this week, thanks for the suggestion, I think it's a good idea!**

I hope you enjoyed the twist in the last chapter and here you go to satisfy your thirst over the last cliff hanger ;P

Chapter 19

Edward POV

We left Bella reluctantly. Everybody was trying to follow their lives as normally, but I have to say, all their thoughts were on Bella. We had all kind of believed that we could just re-enter her life and yell; 'Honey, I'm home!'  
Either that or we grudgingly accepted that she might be happy. We _never_ expected such a sweet little baby to grow up scared and alone.

Everybody admired what Bella had grown into. Even I must admit that she is stunning. It was interesting to see how my family viewed her. Emmett and Jasper took the big brother role while Esme, Carlisle and Rose took the parenting figures and Alice took the best friend/twin sister role. Looking through my family's minds' put me at a loss. Where exactly did I fit? I would probably have to say a brother? I am not entirely sure. But I would definitely be the brother type who scares away all boyfriend- wannabes…

After dropping Bella off, we all decided to go hunting (except Carlisle who was still at work) and that is where I am now lost in my thoughts. I had already finished a long with Emmet and Jasper. We were waiting in a clearing we had found. However, it now resembled a battle field rather then a clearing since my brothers were wrestling vampire-style. Rose and Esme entered the clearing and after having a look around, they weren't very impressed, Jasper and Emmett had the grace to look sheepish.

"Alice is finished and on her way." I said once I could hear her thoughts. As she entered, her phone rang and she automatically put it on speaker phones as we were expecting a call from Carlisle.  
"Hello" Alice sang cheerfully.  
"I'm sorry." A pain-filled voice whispered. Everybody froze.  
"Bella? Bella!" Alice called frantically.  
"I'm sorry." Bella's tortured voice repeated even lower with pain distorting her speech. I was the first to grab the phone.  
"Bella? Bella are you ok? What happened? Talk to me! Bella please!" I begged.  
There was no answer…

"LET'S GO!" Emmett roared. Nobody needed to be told twice. We ran as fast as we could with me in the lead. Thank God that we didn't hunt far!

As we approached Bella's house, I caught the smell of Bella's sweet blood.  
"Emmett!" I called. He understood immediately and tackled Jasper to the ground while Alice, Esme and Rose passed us.

Jasper struggled to contain his thirst for while.  
"Let me go! This is Bella, I can handle it! I will not harm my little sister." He cries strained but now in control. Emmett hesitantly let him up and we were already running again.

A shrill scream belonging to Rosalie was heard from the house. We pumped our legs harder to burst in the house seconds later. I ran in to find the women in the kitchen with… Bella. I fell to my knees in pain of seeing her while Jasper completely collapsed due to everybody's pain and his own. He held his head and groaned. Emmett lifted me roughly by my shoulders,

"Edward, you're the fastest. Save her." That was all I needed to gather Bella in my arms as gently as I could and sprint towards the hospital.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled from the hospital car park. He was beside me in a matter of seconds. His eyes widened when he saw Bella.  
"Give her to me son, now." I swiftly passed Bella and Carlisle ran inside.

I sat on the floor, unable to comprehend what had just happened. My family showed up after a few minutes telling me that Bella was in surgery. They then sat down next to me in silence. After about ten minutes, Alice said gently;  
"We should wait inside." I nodded as I rose and walked in to the hospital.

All we could do is wait…

Rosalie POV

Ugh! How long can a surgery take?! Bella has been in there for hours! We were all sitting in the waiting room. I taped my foot anxiously while Emmett tried to soothe me. His attempts weren't successful, but the fact that he was still trying while he was stressed out himself, well that _did_ soothe me. Even if we were all dealing with our own grief, we did our best to console others.

"What happened?" Edward's low voice startled us. He hadn't spoken since we had entered the waiting room. He had also blocked all thoughts around him as he didn't want to see Bella through the surgeon's minds.

"You were a bit out of it bro, but she was alone. Her father was gone." Emmett said glumly.  
"So we don't _know_?!" he asked angrily.  
"Edward, believe it or not, we are all angry about this and we _will_ find who's hurt her." Jasper snapped.  
"I'm sorry, its just-" Edward whispered brokenly.  
"We know." Esme said warmly as she went to embrace Edward. I surprised myself as I went to hug Edward as well. Sure, he was annoying as hell, but he cared for Bella, as we all did.

After a few more minutes of silence, a tired-looking Carlisle entered the room. We all stood abruptly.

"She will live." There was a wave of relief; however, it wasn't as pronounced as it could have been. He had only said that she is alive, he didn't say she was okay.  
"Carlisle," Edward said using the tone of voice he uses when we block our thoughts from him.  
"Her left arm is broken, she has serious muscle tearing in her right leg where she got shot and she broke four ribs, one of which punctures her lung. She also has cuts of her neck. The nurse is cleaning her up now." Esme let out a loud sob while Emmett quickly wrapped his steel arms around my waist; keeping me upright. We slowly sank to the floor together as I sobbed into his neck. Esme was in Carlisle's arms, Alice was in Jasper's and Edward, he was alone.

He was alone and he looked murderous.

Edward POV

How could anybody harm MY Bella? I was beyond the point of murder. I would torture this person, then I would bite them, letting them feel real agony for the three days as my venom poisons their blood and just before they are re-born, then I would kill them.

A small, nervous nurse entered the room.  
"Um, Dr. Cullen? May I please speak to you for a minute?" She called quietly. Her tone made me heart sink; something was wrong, very, very wrong. I tried to enter her thoughts, but she was focused on Bella's battered face…  
"Yes, of course nurse Roberts." He walked out and led her far away so that we couldn't eavesdrop.  
"Edward, read Carlisle's mind!" Alice hissed. I immediately tuned in to my father's thoughts. I saw everything through his eyes and heard everything through his ears.

_"Yes?"  
"Well, I cleaned up Isabella Swan." The nurse whispered.  
"And?" Carlisle prompted gently.  
"We found that she had __**a lot**__ of make up on. We found bruises covering her entire body. I asked radiology to give me her x-rays and she has many semi-healed fractures. I-I think she is abused Dr. Cullen." Anger flared in Carlisle which only amplified my anger.  
"I see." Carlisle chocked out. "Anything else?" The nurse hesitated and eyed Carlisle warily.  
"Yes, the cuts at the back of her neck; they aren't cuts, they're carvings." _Suddenly a voice much nearer reached my brain.  
"RESTRAIN HIM NOW!" Jasper yelled while he and Emmett pinned me to the wall. I snarled, thrashing violently as my anger took over my body.  
"Edward, Edward!" Esme sobbed. "Edward calm down!"  
"Calm down." Jasper said forcefully as he slammed me against the wall and thrust a wave of calm upon me. My limb stopped flailing as I grew limp.

"What is it?" Alice asked. "What happened?" Her voice broke. I didn't answer.  
"Emmett, Jazz, get off him" she shrieked. I didn't move when they released me; causing me to sink to the floor once again. Alice ran forward and sat me up before grabbing my shoulders.  
"Tell us!" She sobbed and when I remained unresponsive, she slapped my cheek before crumbling against my chest. Jasper came forward in silence and took her in his arms.

Carlisle then entered the room and the family looked at him expectantly while I looked down.

"Bella is abused."

**Haha, another cliff hanger, kind of… Anyway, will try to update as soon as possible!**


	17. Chapter 20

**Hey people, I think I will be able to keep my updates up =) So ye, now that I am a bit more organised, I can write more! Oh, and from now on, I will mostly be writing in Bella's and Edward's point of view, so don't forget if you ever want a chapter transferred into a different POV, let me know!**

Chapter 20

Bella POV

Charlie is my father. My real father. He killed Renee; my real mother. He ruined my life.

No. He is not my father. Carlisle is more of a mother to me and I have barely even spoken to him. Yet, he definitely feels more like my father and Esme, she surely feels like my mother. And the rest of the Cullens. They don't feel like siblings, they _are_ siblings, except Edward. Edward is… more.

Oh how I wished I had thanked the Cullens for everything they had done. Too late now I guess. I won't even get to see them someday in heaven because I am heading to hell. I also ruined many lives; I got Renee killed and probably Jane too. Yes, I will definitely not see the Cullens again.

I was even more sure I was going to hell when all the pain reached me. Wasn't Satan supposed to greet you with a pitchfork saying; 'Now you must pay you debt for eternity' or something like that? Here, there wasn't anybody or anything, just pain and _lots_ of it.

Soon after the pain, came the beeping. Oh no, I wasn't dead, I was in the hospital. I groaned, how on earth did I survive this time? Then I realised that being alive wasn't such a bad thing because I could see the Cullens again. I struggled to open my eyes.

"Ugh." Wow, can somebody turn off the light? It was as if somebody _did_ actually hear me because the lights dimmed.  
"Oh Bella, you're awake!" came a gentle yet extremely relieved voice from my bedside.  
"E-Edward?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, I am here. Oh, I am so glad you are awake!" I finally was able to focus on his face; he looked worn out.  
"How long?" He understood immediately.  
"Only 5 days." I groaned. "Your body needed time to repair itself. Wait, just let me call the rest of the family, they are anxious to see your eyes open." He smiled. As if on cue, the whole family walked in. That's when it hit me- I was in the hospital. Marc. Slap. Kitchen. Gun. Confession. Knife. Phone. Black. I tried to take deep breaths, but was unable to. How much did the Cullens know? Where was Marc?

"Bella, calm down." I shook my head, but then a wave of calm hit me and I relaxed.  
"Bella, it's okay honey." Jasper said as he sat by Edward on the right hand side of my bed. I don't know why, but him calling me 'honey' put me at ease.  
"Oh Bella! How are you feeling?" Esme cried. I frowned slightly.  
"Fine." I lied. I saw Jasper shake his head.  
"No need to be brave dear. Let me get you some more pain medication." Carlisle said warmly. There was moment of awkward silence. _How much did they know?_ How did I get here? How badly was I hurt? Carlisle cleared his throat; here we go…

"Well, I will tell you what we know and we will take it from there, okay?" I nodded.  
"Five days ago- after you called Alice- we rushed to your house to find you alone and in a critical state." Alone? Where did Marc go?  
"We brought you here immediately and you went into surgery. Your left arm is broken. You have four broken ribs and a gun-shot wound on your upper-right thigh. There were complications as one of your ribs punctured your lung." I gasped and he looked at me evenly.  
"When the nurse cleaned you up, we found carvings at the base of your hairline." I ignored the impulse to feel the cuts. Then Carlisle's voice lowered and he looked sad, almost hurt.  
"You were also hiding a significant amount of bruises." I took a sharp intake of breath as silence filled the room.  
"Who hurt you Bellsy?" Emmett asked. I shook my head and everybody sighed.

"Where's my dad?" They seemed hurt by my question, but Alice answered.  
"I am sorry Bella, but we can't find him or get a hold of him." I sighed in relief, maybe he can leave me alone now, maybe he thought I was dead.

Rosalie then decided to change the subject for me.  
"So Bella, how about we play cards?" She was trying to diffuse the tension and I was very grateful.  
"Sure." I smiled weakly. Carlisle then excused himself as he had to work and everybody else gathered around my bed. They had smiles on their faces, but it was forced. However, I could see that they wouldn't press for details now. It was kind of strange; they all surrounded me, but I didn't feel crowded or scared, even when we accidently touched hands.

For once, I felt loved.

Edward POV

As we played cars. Bella brightened up which made everybody happy although we weren't about to let Bella off the hook yet. She was unusually at ease; she didn't even flinch when our hands temporarily touched.

Surprisingly enough, Bella won the game, and none of us let her win. She smiled triumphantly for a few seconds before her face fell. We all looked at her in concern, but before anybody could say something, she whispered,

"Its Marc. He is the one who hurts me. He-he" She took a deep breath, "Marc abuses me and I want it to stop." Tears rolled down her face as we were all in shock.

_Oh my baby! No, no, no! Abused by her-her father?! – Esme  
He-he couldn't have… Who would __**do**__ that?! – Alice  
If I find him, I will tear him apart, that monster! – Rose  
How didn't I notice this before?! Bella is determined to make this stop, no more fear… - Jasper  
That's it! I will never leave her side again! NO ONE will hurt her again! – Emmett._

Carlisle had heard Bella from upstairs and came running down.  
"Bella, are you ready to talk?" He asked urgently. She nodded hesitantly.  
"Please just listen and don't hate me." She cried nervously.  
"Never." I vowed, which seemed to comfort her slightly as she started her story. Everybody braced themselves in their minds; they had to keep calm, for Bella. They_ had_ to.

She told us the story from the beginning, including the bits we already knew. All our expressions distorted slightly when she mentioned the family that had found her when she was a baby- she had no clue it was us… I suddenly had an eureka moment; this was the vision Alice had had of Bella all those years ago of Bella dying near her 16th birthday, it was true all along.

Apparently, Bella only had five years of a normal childhood. I frowned, only five years of innocence. My family were all thinking more or less the same thing. Our faces became more and more tortured as she remembered the night her adoptive mother left.

"And so, we moved here. Here, where he has abused me daily ever since. But of course, I can't give him all the credit." She chuckled darkly without humour. "Jessica and Lauren probably gave m a quarter of my injuries and Tyler too from time to time. The rest of the school just watched." She had managed to stay emotionally detached at the start of her story, but now, her voice broke and fresh tears wet her cheeks. Anger clouded my vision, those idiotic vile children! Can't Bella ever get a break?!

Alice would have been crying if she could, she went to give Bella a hug. Bella didn't move away, but she did tense. I smiled a little, it was still improvement. We all sat in silence, just looking at Bella, her bruises, everything. Anger and hatred built up in me again as I looked at her battered and scared body. _Marc will pay._

_Edward stop! She feels self-hatred again! Stop, she thinks your hate is directed toward her. – Jasper_

I immediately softened my expression and looked directly into her warm chocolate eyes.  
"Bella, you don't deserve anything you have been through. You deserve friends. We are here and will always be. We will never hate _you_ only what happened to you. We all love you." I said sincerely as my family nodded. I reached for her hand slowly' giving her time to pull away, but she didn't. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand while my family comforted her.

By the time she was finally clam, it was time for dinner and a male nurse came in with her food. She automatically tensed and started to breathe quickly as he approached her. Jasper took the tray from the nurse's hands.  
"Thank you very much." Jasper said and the nurse looked confused but nodded and left. Bella visibly relaxed once he left. I looked upon her with pity. Carlisle's thoughts suddenly turned speculative. He quickly blocked them from me- oh no.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.  
"Please don't Carlisle. Please don't ask." Bella begged probably guessing Carlisle's thoughts. What was happening? Carlisle's brow crumpled in sorrow.  
"You know I have to." My father-figure said sadly before looking pointedly at the family. "Do you want them to-"  
"No, please don't leave me!" She cut him off. My heart clenched at her tone; she _needed_ us. I squeezed her hand as a reassurance that I wasn't going anywhere.  
"You all love me?" she asked doubtfully.  
"Of course!" Exclaimed Esme slightly taken aback.  
"No matter what?" Bella practically mouthed.  
"No matter what." We all said firmly. She closed her eyes and leant back on the pillow. She nodded; "Okay." Carlisle cleared his throat.  
"Bella, has Marc ever hurt you in any other ways than violent abuse?" He asked slowly, already knowing the answer. Bella took a deep breath.

"Yes…" We all froze.__

**Sorry again for the short chapter, I know the last one was short too. The thing is, I am just a slow typer, so I think that most of my chapters will be about this length- sorry. However, it means that I will try to update more often =)**

Thanks again for all your reviews- they are really appreciated!


	18. Chapter 21

**Hey everybody =) If you want to go check out my one-shots, please do! There is the new one up now!!! I also realized that my Chapter 16 was very jumbled for some reason and I re-wrote it. There is a pretty important flashback so I would love it if you took the time to read then end again.**

Chapter 21

Bella POV

I knew that this needed to be done and honestly, I think that I have delayed long enough… I took a deep breath,  
"Yes…" I answered Carlisle's question. I told them _everything. _I started with the first night when Charlie came home late and drunk. I was surprised that I had enough water in my body to produce tears, but apparently, I had plenty!

I watched my angel's faces grow dark as I described my night, Esme and Alice looked horrified, Rosalie looked enraged a long with Jasper and Emmett. Edward looked tortured. Carlisle seemed to be struggling to stay composed.

"Was t-that the only time?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him only since his expressions was the easiest to bear.  
"No-" a loud cracking noise came from where Emmett was sitting; he had broken his chair. I gulped and fought against the panic attack. Oh god- he was going to hurt me.  
"Bella, its ok, don't worry. He just cares about you." A calm voice informed me. That only sent me reeling back to my last encounter with Charlie, 'I love you baby' he had told me…

"Deep breaths Bella. Count your breathing- concentrate!" Carlisle's voice reached me and I tried to do as I was told. I suddenly felt pressure on my hand. Before I could panic, I remembered that it was _Edward _touching me and not Charlie. Edward brought his arm to my chest.  
"Breathe with me Bella." I concentrated on the rising and falling of his chest. I slowly calmed down and I was back at the hospital; in both mind and body.  
"Good girl." Edward approved fondly before dropping our hand back on the bed. However, the deep breathing had only reminded me of the pain in my ribs…

"I'm sorry Bellsy," again, comfort in the familiar nickname "I was just mad at _him_." He seethed. "You know I could never hurt you." He said hurt at the end. I looked at his bulky figure.  
"I know. I just forget. And its not you that I am afraid of, it's the flashbacks you bring." I smiled sadly and sighed,  
"Carlisle, I want to finish this_ now_. Do you have any pain medication that won't make me sleep?" Edward groaned quietly and Carlisle nodded. Once the pain started to ease, I continued my horror story,

"The next day, when Marc came home, he had brought a guest with him." I wasn't ready yet to tell them about Marc/Charlie- it was too soon. "I overheard them when they were in the hallway. '_first time, she might need taming, but no need to be gentle. She is pure, I am afraid it will cost more.'_" I repeated his words with disgust in my voice. Everybody in the room growled, including Carlisle. I wasn't fazed, if I could growl, I could.  
"They then started being 'nice' to me so I was sure that I wasn't supposed to hear them. Marc told me that he bought a 'dress' that he wanted me to wearto dinner." I frowned at the memory of that particular outfit. "It was the sluttiest outfit I had ever seen. Instinct overtook me as I packed my bag for school and some spare clothes and I threw them out of my window. The man who 'bought' me then called me down again and it was his turn to… touch me." I said unable to read my friend's expressions as I was blinded by tears. "I ran out of the kitchen window, and that's the night I came to you." A small smile graced my lips as I remembered our cookie time.

"Oh Bella! We should have figured out that night! We didn't- we would have-" Rosalie's voice broke. I temporarily released Edward's hand to reach out to her. She came to my side quickly and held my hand both of hers.  
"No, don't blame yourself. I didn't want anybody to know." I said gently before chuckling without humor, "So I kind of messed up when I showed up on your doorstep." They all looked hurt and confused.

"The nightmare." I sighed. " I have been having that dream since I was five, but that night, it was… worse." I closed my eyes and frowned at the memory. "I scream almost every time, I should have known not to come and disturb you guys." I scowled regretfully; I was a dreadful friend.

"We were all glad you came that night honey." Jasper said. What? How did he-? How did he know how I felt? There were a few more minutes of silence before Esme broke it hesitantly.  
"Last time?" she asked. I tensed, I couldn't talk about that night yet, it was too fresh. I was on the verge of another flashback. No nononono!  
"Enough for now." Jasper said firmly as Edward reclaimed my hand, rubbing circles in my hand. "Deep breaths." He whispered and I nodded before calming down.

"I want to sleep now." I wanted to avoid anymore conversation. They all nodded and waved goodbye as they stood up reluctantly. This frustrated me, I _wanted_ to hug them, I really did, but I was scared. Tears sprung to my eyes as anger overtook me due to my lack of physical contact. Jasper turned around in surprise before he asked,  
"What's wrong Bella?" Alice gasped when she saw my tears.  
"Oh Bella, are you in pain? Carlisle!" She called. I shook my head strongly even though my body did actually throb.  
"I can't touch you." I said pitifully. "I want to be able to hug you." I cried. All their faces crumpled as Rose approached me slowly and bent down to give me a short, gentle hug. However, I still tensed. I hated my body's responses.  
"You will." she whispered "You just need time." She said sadly and I nodded before determination over took me.

"Emmett, can you please help me sit up?" I asked. He looked shocked but nodded and approached me slowly. He put his arm behind my shoulders and I stiffened but nodded for his to continue. "Thank you." I said in relief as I reached for his hand gave him a short squeeze and pulled back. It was short but he was obviously pleased.  
"No problem Bellsy."  
"You know, that sounds oddly familiar." I chuckled and so did they, but it was forced. I could feel my eyes droop and Edward said,  
"Okay, time for bed." He laughed at my pout but I gave in. I didn't feel determined or courageous any more and I felt more comfortable around girls.  
"Esme, Alice?" I asked. They nodded in understanding and helped me lay down once again.  
"Go to bed Bella." Edward pressed.  
"Mhmmm" I mumbled in agreement before searching for his hand; it comforted me. I found it and he held on to mine. I never realized how cold his touch was, but like everything else about him; it was comforting.

I fell asleep, not caring hat all the Cullens were still here, watching me. The fact is, they are still here even when they know the truth…

They really are my angels.

Edward POV

I really wish I could sleep. This day has been draining and I just wished I could escape it all for a few hours. I looked down at Bella, our fingers still intertwined. She also looked worn… I was being selfish, her day was obviously worse than mine or any of my siblings. Having to relive her… ordeal must have been extremely painful and not to mention traumatizing. To even think that someone could, could-  
"Edward, stop. You need to stay in control for Bella." Jasper reminded me. Bella started whimpering. Carlisle had to go attend to other patients, but he was still close by.  
"Carlisle, I think Bella needs more pain medication." I said in a normal volume.  
_Be right there._ He answered in his thoughts.

Bella's hand then grasped mine tighter.  
"No no no. Your not my father…" She murmured then started thrashing. Oh no- another nightmare.  
"Alice, Esme. Restrain her!" They gently held her down.  
"Bella, its okay. You're here with us, you're safe." I said while she held onto my hand like it was her life-line.  
"Bella," I begged. "You're hurting yourself. Please wake up, please. For me." Her eyes shot open and she looked around wildly. Esme and Alice released her immediately. She looked down to our hands; hers was white due to the force she had been holding mine with.  
"We are all here, always." I calmed her. My family hovered a few paces behind her bed. They didn't want to crowd her.

"My leg really hurts." She whimpered at the exact time Carlisle arrived.  
"Bella, I am going to give you medication for the pain and to help you sleep okay?" She shook her head frantically.  
"Please, I don't want to sleep."  
"We will all be here when you wake up. We will protect you." Jasper said with a fierce emotion burning in his eyes. Bella slowly nodded.  
"Giver her something that knocks her out cold. She can't take any more physical or emotional pain." Jasper whispered too low for Bella to hear. Carlisle agreed.  
"I think she will need it every night. At least until she is strong enough to fight." Sighed Carlisle. I tapped into his thoughts,  
_My daughter never deserved this. Never._ I sighed as well. Bella should be living a happy life.

The medication was helping as Bella's hand loosened and eventually became limp. A soft knock interrupted the silence. Nurse Roberts walked in.  
"Excuse me, but somebody is here to visit Miss Barker." An old man followed by a teenage boy walked in. We all gasped before narrowing our eyes.

What was a werewolf doing here?!

**Hehe… The werewolves finally get involved. But they do not have a large role, so sorry for pro-werewolves. Oh and again (sorry to repeat myself) I believe it will be truly beneficial for you to read the one-shot in Carlisle POV as it gives new insight to the story =D**

Thanks again to all my readers! Your reviews cheer me up beyond belief and make me love writing!


	19. Chapter 22

**I want to thank all the readers who didn't log in and I hope you stick with my story. Sorry for the unexpected twist, but I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Next chapter going to be written for my one-shots will be the chapter where Bella reveals her abuse (chapter 20) previously in Bella's and Edward's POV, now in Esme's. This was proposed by Twyfan. Thanks again for the proposition!**

Chapter 22

Jacob POV

"Time to go get her, dad." I called. He grunted in response and I helped him into the car.  
"Okay, now remember Jake, we go in there, then we bring her back to Charlie. _He_ wants to finish her off so don't be tempted. Soon, everything will be okay." I nodded. Over the years, Billy and Charlie have remained friends, my dad knows Charlie's secrets. He was like a second father to me, and I grew up despising Bella for all the sadness she had caused Charlie. My hands started shaking when I remembered every single time Charlie came to our house, drunk and in emotional pain- it was always her fault.  
"Steady now, it will all be over soon." I quickly controlled my anger; phasing here would only injure my father. I was struggling to calm down, so my father tried to earn my concentration,  
"Remind me of what we need to do Jacob."  
"W-we need t-to go to the hospital a-and" I took a deep breath. "We need to go to the hospital and find a way to get _her_ out of there before we bring her back to Charlie's apartment in Seattle. We wait until he is finished and calls us and we help him dispose of the body. Then, we help him change his name once again and get into Europe where we will join him in about six months to make sure nobody gets his trail." I repeated our plan for like, the hundreth time.  
"Well done." Billy approved. I drove in silence for a while longer before I spoke up.

"How do you think she survived? Charlie was sure he had killed her, or atleast only given her a few minutes to live. How did she get help? Even if she did get that help, how did they get there that fast?" This part still puzzled me. There was no way _Isabella_ should have survived her last encounter with Charlie. That is why he told her his secret- she was never supposed to live.  
"I don't know. But it doesn't matter anymore, the mistake will be rectified today." My father responded coldly. He hated the girl as much as me, if not more. However, he had more control than me, and instead of being rash, he came up with smarter ways to cause others pain which doesn't include harming yourself.  
"We're here." I said eventually before helping Billy out of the car and into his wheelchair.

As soon as we entered the hospital, a sickly sweet scent hit me.  
"Vampires." I spat. We went up to the front desk and asked for Isabella Barker's room. She wasn't allowed visitors, but once again my dad was very persuasive. A nurse led us up to her room. The vampire's scent got stronger and stronger as we neared the room. When we entered, we were surprised to see seven vampires crowded around the bed of an ugly girl. One of the vamps with bronze hair growled at me.

Crap, this isn't going to help anything.

Alice POV

I was extremely angry, yet satisfied at the same time. Finally, I could understand why Bella's future disappeared ten years ago. It was when her future mingled with this _creature_. How? I am not sure yet, but I am hoping that the dog isn't a friend.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Emmett hissed.  
"Bringing Bella back to her father where she belongs." The dog spat back. The old man in the wheelchair groaned while we snarled under our breath.  
"Isabella Barker is no where near being discharged yet, and when she is, she isn't going within a ten mile radius to her father or you." Carlisle said, anger bubbling up to the surface. To that, the pup had the nerve to laugh- a low, harsh laugh.  
"Ooh! So Isabella _Barker_ hasn't told you then?" he mocked. What was he saying? Jasper tried to diffuse calm.  
"Who exactly are you?" Jasper asked as controlled as he could muster.  
"You worst nightmare." The mutt joked sarcastically. Rosalie growled but the old man intervened.  
"I am Billy Black, _Marc's_ best friend and right now, we need to do him a favor, so just get out of the way." Billy may have said it calmly, but there was hatred in his voice. I had another eureka moment during his speech. Bella was blind to me because her future was mixed with her father's and her father's was mixed with a werewolf. So I have been worrying my head off for the past ten years, unable to help Bella because of this stupid MUTT! Abruptly, my husband's hand was on my shoulder.

"Calm down dear."  
"Eugh! '_Dear_'. As if that bloodsucker has EMOTIONS!" The boy roared taking us all by surprise. He was shaking violently now.  
"No. Not here with Bella." Edwards suddenly said. We were all confused until Esme's mouth opened with a tiny 'o' of horror. Reality hit me a second later, if the mongrel was to shift here, in this tiny room, Bella wouldn't survive. However, even with Jasper's frantic waves of calm, the dog was already in too deep. Billy slipped out of the room, but I was too preoccupied to care.

Edward flashed to Bella's side and removed all tubes and wires with Carlisle who gave her a shot to make sure she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Edward then proceeded to jump out the window with Bella safely cradled in his arms. He was flanked by Rosalie and Esme. All this was done in a matter of seconds. The loud, familiar explosion noise reached me first, before I was roughly slammed into the window with enough force to break it and send me flying out the building.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper cry, but I was okay and he should know it- we are vampires. I swiftly angled my body so that I landed on my feet. Jasper engulfed me in a hug shortly after- he had followed me. The sweet moment was shortly lived as the dog also jumped out of the hospital followed by the rest of my family. He immediately ran in the direction of the forest; following Bella's scent. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I ran too.

What did the world have against Bella?

Emmett POV

As I was running after that jerk, I couldn't help all my built-up anger from the past fifteen years to rise in me again. I could see Edward, Bella, Rose and Esme ahead followed by the idiot and I was right behind him with the rest of the family. He really was stupid. Did he honestly think that he could beat seven vampires? Not only that, but seven vampires who would rather die than have Bella harmed again? Edward wasn't as fast as he usually is since he was desperately trying not to jostle Bella too much and harm her. This allowed the werewolf to close the distance between them. The dog abruptly jumped on Edward, sending the still unconscious Bella sprawling to the ground. I lost it.

I caught up with the dog and immediately pinned him to the floor while Jasper and Rose helped me restrain him. We were not deep in the forest, but far enough that we didn't need to be worried about being seen.  
"Is she ok?" I called over the struggling mass of fur. Carlisle let out a strangled moan.  
"I think she broke another rib." He whispered. I growled and tightened my grip on the mutt until I broke one of his ribs.  
"You hurt my sister, and I will do the exact same thing to you!" I said menacingly. The wolf yelped and tried to snap at my face. Rosalie snarled.

"Enough." Came a strong yet scared voice. I turned around to see the dog's father in the wheelchair, having finally reached us.

"Let him go." His voice held authority but we didn't even loosen our grip.  
"For god's sake! Release him and we won't harm your stupid protégé!" The dog let out a surprised yelp and we all stood in shock. Could it be that ease?  
"You have my word." Edward nodded in confirmation. We let go of the struggling werewolf who immediately phased.  
"Dad, are you crazy? What about all she did to Ch- I mean Marc?!"  
"All _she_ did?" Esme hissed.  
"He practically beat her to death!" I enforced.  
"She got what she deserved." The mutt growled and we all crouched protectively in front of Bella.  
"That's enough Jacob. I will not have you fight when you have no chance of survival." Oh so the pup's name was Jacob now was it?  
"Ye, _Jacob_ you don't want to get involved with out crowd." I sneered and he bore his teeth at me.

"_We_ will not harm Bella." Billy assured his voice hard. I am not completely sure, but there was a little too much emphasis on 'we' for me. After a bit more of persuasion, Jacob pulled his father away, sending us glares.  
"I'm so scared!" I mouthed to him, grinning.  
"Emmett you idiot! Don't aggravate him!" Rose slapped me on the head.  
"But Rose! He was being a total ass!" I complained and she just rolled her eyes.  
"Is Bella okay?" Alice asked.  
"I gave her enough sedative that she didn't wake up, but I need to tend to her rib." Carlisle answered.  
"Let's get her back to the hospital." Edward whispered and took Bella back into his arms. We started walking back in silence.

"Edward, I felt mischief coming off of Billy. Did he mean what he said?" Ahhh Jasper, my man! Asking my questions so I didn't look stupid. Edward rolled his eyes at me. Why does everybody do that?  
"Yes, they have no intention of harming her themselves. However, they hate her. Especially the dog. Billy was partially blocking his thoughts though. They want her in _pain_." Edward's voice contorted in anger.  
"Edward, control yourself and loosen your grip on Bella!" Rose shrieked. Edward's face abruptly crumpled in guilt and he decided to pass Bella to Esme.  
"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Mhmmm. Not again." Bella whispered in her sleep.  
"We need to get her back to the hospital before she wakes up." Carlisle stated. As we ran back, Bella talked softly and the irony of her words didn't escape me. 'Not again'. When everything seems to start to get better, it all collapses. Not again…

Just as we settled her in her new room (Carlisle had to do some major cover-up story for her old room's destruction) and put her in her new bed, she mumbled,  
"What are you?" We all tensed, but what shocked us more were the startling brown eyes staring up at us.

Bella was awake.

**Ooh! Another important scene coming up! I am sorry if anybody was confused or upset about this chapter. I am seriously nervous about it! There was a lot of hinting to why Jacob and Billy gave up so quickly- sort of a prediction… But I will give no more away! **


	20. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, Oh my god! I feel so bad! I am so incredibly sorry! I just realized how stupidly short this chapter is! Please, please don't kill me! I just need to get what I have updated today since I promised an update today, but I will do everything I can to update again tomorrow since this chapter is soooo short. Again, really really sorry, this may be short, but it is important…**

Chapter 22

Bella POV

I was conscious, but my body wasn't my own. I couldn't move or talk, but it felt as if I had been swung around and I heard everything Billy and Jacob said. _What was going?!_ I slowly gained my right to talk and once I was settled on something soft I finally found the power to open my eyes. I opened them to find the Cullens all looking down at me.  
"What are you?" The words slipped out of my mouth. It must have been bugging my subconscious, because it came out of my lips without a thought. They stared at me for a second before Edward shakily answered,  
"Bella, what are you talking about?" He chuckled but it was forced. It was their reactions that got me interested and my eyes narrowed.  
"Were Jacob and Billy here?" I asked innocently.  
"No." Came Rose's assured voice.  
"You see! You _are_ lying! I heard them, and don't you dare say it was a dream!" I challenged and nobody denied my words. They just looked torn. I think I saw Edward's lips quiver followed by Carlisle giving a tiny nod, but I can't be sure…  
"Bella," Carlisle began slowly. I immediately felt guilty; I shouldn't push them. They didn't push me.

"Its okay, just drop it." I sighed. Then I gulped, remembering something.  
"What did Billy and Jacob want?" I may have heard their words, but they were mumbled and I was confused. I hadn't seen them in years! I know they witnessed a few of my beatings, but since, Charlie only went over there. They hesitated.  
"I can handle it." Edward approached me cautiously and I nodded before he took my hand- it just seemed right.  
"They wanted to bring you to Marc." I gasped and he eyed me cautiously. I grabbed onto the feel of his hand to keep me grounded in reality- if I had a panic attack every time _he_ was mentioned, they would stop telling me the truth..

I took a deep breath and almost groaned at the sharp pain in my ribs,  
"Sorry Carlisle, could I please have some pain killers? It almost feels as if I broke another rib!" I half-joked, it really did hurt! Carlisle's expression became one of pain but he replied,  
"Of course, just wait here two seconds." He was back very quickly and inserted the medication in the IV. I felt myself become drowsy and I looked up to say goodnight and that was when I finally took in my surroundings.  
"Am I in a new room?" I asked confused.  
"Oh yes darling, we forgot to mention it, but there was some damage in your room due to a leak in the pipes." Esme answered awkwardly. I was not that naïve to think that something wasn't up, but I respected the Cullens.  
"Ok" I sighed. "Goodnight"  
"Goodnight" They chorused, their voices filled with love.

And so, I fell asleep. My hand still resting in the cold and comforting hand of one of my saviors.

Edward POV

"We need to tell her the truth." I said frustrated. Bella had been amazing once again, She had obviously realized that there was something different with us- that we were hiding something, but as soon as she saw us hesitate, she backed off.  
"She is already very suspicious" conceded Jasper. Well of course she was.  
"We will not endanger her to the Volturi." Rose hissed and Emmett snorted.  
"Oh please! Let them come, I would like to see them try to harm Bellsy!" That had always been an issue, we had always been aware of he Volturi, even when we first found her. It didn't stop us then, I didn't see why it should stop us now.  
"Alice darling, still no visions?" Esme asked gently, we all knew it was a sore spot for Alice.  
"Argh! No! Nothing- blank!" Alice said frustrated. Jasper wrapped his arms around her figure.  
"Its okay, don't worry about it." He reassured.  
"I think we should tell her." Carlisle said quietly. Everybody automatically glanced at Bella's sleeping body. Her hand twitched softly in mine and I returned the gesture by squeezing her hand.  
"Tomorrow." I said  
"Tomorrow." Carlisle agreed.

We stayed in silence for a while, watching Bella sleep until she started talking.  
"Edward," She mumble peacefully and a shock ran through my body. I had experience this current a lot lately around Bella, and I still wasn't sure why.

_Are you blind? You have been feeling this for days and I promised myself you would discover this on your own, but it is getting ridiculous now. You love her. I don't mean brotherly love. You are in love with her._

Jasper's thought surprised me. Could I be in love with Bella? My heart ached and I realized that I was asking myself the wrong question. Should I be in love with Bella? Her heart beat picked up as she spoke faster.  
"No no no no. Not him too. Not Edward. Enough!" Her hear beat kept increasing but my body only comprehended my new revelation.  
"This is not good. Its way too high! Bella! Bella!" Carlisle's voice echoed in the background, but I didn't truly hear him.

I was in love with Bella.

I squeezed my angel's clammy hand.

And then the heart monitor went dead.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

**Oh my god! Sorry again for the length =( I still hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Every author has their excuses for why they can't update or for why the chapters are short, and even though I do want to explain myself, I am not looking for sympathy or for you guys to think I am lying. My life is really busy right now, and I promise, I am doing my best.**


	21. Chapter 24

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! You don't understand how much they helped me and gave me such an energy boost! I don't know why, but I was feeling extremely worried about your reactions- I am sorry if I disappointed anybody. Special thanks to biteorimprintonme (LOVE the user name by the way) for reviewing every single chapter in a day! Oh and sorry Twyfan, I haven't had enough time to work on the one-shot, but it should be up in the next week. Now, on we go =)**

Chapter 24

Bella POV

As soon as I closed my eyes, I was in a different environment, a darker environment. Some part of my brain screamed to me that it was only a dream, but it was a very small part of my brain and therefore unimportant in my opinion.

I slowly walked up to the lit hallway with one door at the end- stereotypical. I did the only I could do and opened the door. The room was even darker the hallway. Before my eyes had time to adjust to the dark, a man grabbed me from behind and gagged me. I wasn't surprised when the man revealed himself to be Charlie; however, I was still horrified.  
"I got you a present _Izzy_." He whispered. He turned on the lights to show all of my angels strapped to chairs. My eyes widened as I saw them and I whimpered.  
"Told you that anybody who gets involved would be hurt." He had indeed and that only increased my already crushing guilt.  
"Come sit here, this seat is now empty." He sneered while yanking the semi-conscious Esme of the chair and throwing her to the ground. He then strapped me in firmly and gagged me.  
"Now, let's start with the mother, okay?" He said gently as he stroked her face then swiftly punched her. She whimpered but had no energy to cry out. He took the gun out of his pocket and aimed for her head.  
"This will be the third of your mothers that I kill." He said calmly before pulling the trigger. I screamed as the tears poured down my face. All the Cullens sitting beside me were awoken by the gun-shot and they all started crying while Carlisle started choking on his gag.  
"Ah, the father next?" Charlie questioned while coming over and knocking the still bound Carlisle to the floor with the chair.  
"Was I not a good father? Did you really have to find a replacement?" Charlie asked coldly. I shook my head, I would do anything for him to not harm them. I tried to speak,  
"P-leease, shhtop" I mumbled muffled.  
"What's that?" Charlie asked politely while aiming his gun again. "Any objections to the respected doctor's death?" Everybody was trying to call out and desperately trying to break their bonds.  
"No. Thought not." And he pulled the trigger.  
"Well, this is taking too long, wouldn't you agree Izzy?" He said walking towards me and putting his hand on my shoulder. He tore my gag off.  
"PLEASE STOP! JUST KILL ME! DON'T DO THIS!" I then turned my pleading gaze to the now parentless Cullens, "Please forgive me, forgive me, forgive me-" I was interrupted by Charlie slapping my with enough force that it toppled my chair.  
"You don't deserve forgiveness. Or death for that matter, not yet. You will _suffer._" He kneeled before me and grabbed me by my hair. He lifted my head slightly and assaulted my lips. He bit one so hard, it bled. He then gagged me once again and pulled up my chair.  
"Now, on with the show. I think I will do them in couples now." He pulled Rose and Emmett to the middle of the room. He sighed wistfully.  
"I would love to torment you, but I am getting rather bored, I want to move on to my daughter you see." He smiled manically and shot them both. He kicked them to the side and dragged Alice and Jasper to the middle.  
"Such a cute couple. Such a shame a have to kill you." He shot them without a second thought. One by one he had killed them before my eyes, enjoying my pain. My heart broke beyond the point of recognition and my writs bled where I fought my bonds,

Finally, there was only Edward left.  
"Ah, and finally the boyfriend. How did you ever even look at this slut?! I bet you really regret meeting her now." Charlie chuckled and I sobbed- this was _all_ my fault. I tore at the ropes once again and they finally came loose. I ripped them off as well as with my gag. I jumped out of my seat.  
"No no no no! Not him too! Not Edward! ENOUGH!" I yelled and I did something I had never even thought of doing it my whole life; I fought back.

I lunged at Charlie, knocking his gun to the other side of the room. I temporarily surprised him which allowed me to pin him down but he was stronger than me and eventually threw me off him. He pulled out his knife and headed towards Edward, but I wasn't about to let him die. I ran it front of Edward and Charlie plunged the knife straight through my heart. I faltered and fell to the ground next to an unconscious Edward, face to face. Even with the knife in my chest, I felt the determination to fight. I worked on staying alive, resisting the numbing fog which seemed so tempting.

Suddenly, I felt a strong shock; it was violent- almost painful. With the current, Charlie disappeared. I felt another one soon after the first and Edward disappeared. I was alone now, and I was so near the surface and I was still fighting. I tried to break through the pain and the last shock permitted me to do so, gasping for air as if I had been submerged for a century.

I opened my eyes to see a worried Carlisle leaning over me with a few nurses at my side and the Cullens hovering in the background. Everybody was dead silent apart from the nurses, who mumbled things like,

"We've got a pulse."

I looked down at myself and saw my empty hand. Abruptly, Edward was next to me, his hand in mine. I didn't even flinch.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" He sobbed which surprised me- he was always collected. I then realised that the nurses had left and the whole family was shaken. Edward put his head on my bed, his body trembling. Alice was frozen in Jasper's embrace and Rose was crying into Emmett's shoulder who looked terrified. Esme was also crying as she hid her face in Carlisle's neck. I slowly pried my hand from Edward's and put it on his back as I tried to soothe him, I couldn't stand to see them all this upset.

"I'm okay." I whispered even though pain was spreading through my torso. Edward gave a choked, humourless laugh.

"What happened?" I eventually asked.

"You went into cardiac arrest." Carlisle said strained. "You need to calm down Bella; it's not healthy to overwork your heart." His voice broke slightly.

"S-sorry." I stuttered surprised. They all let out shaky breaths and Emmett said,  
"Oh no problem Bellsy. Any time." He now wore a fragile smile which could break at any second but I appreciated the effort and smiled in return. It had a sort of domino effect as all the Cullens slowly started to give me relieved smiles. Everybody did, except Edward who still had his head buried at my side.

"Edward?" I asked gently and he lifted his head to look at me.  
"Are you okay?" He looked at me incredulously for a few seconds.  
"You are unbelievable." He eventually muttered and my face fell.  
"You have just gone into cardiac arrest, you just bounce back into the living and you ask me if _I'm_ okay?" He clarified himself. I smiled a bit at the irony of his words.  
"No, I am not okay Bella. You almost gave _me_ a heart attack, and trust me, that's difficult!" He took my hand back and I just sighed in relief. They were alive, the weren't mad and they didn't regret meeting me.

"I'm hungry." It was partly the truth, but I also wanted to get rid of all the tension. It worked, they laughed.  
"Ah Bella, you truly are one of a kind." Alice said softly. Carlisle got me some food and after a few minutes of comfortable silence, I decided to use whatever was left of my determination and come out clean with the last of my secrets.  
"I haven't been honest with you." I said while fidgeting. They looked at me curiously. It was now Rose sitting beside me, holding my hand and she encouraged me to continue.  
"The night Marc did this, he-" I was cut off by my memory of that night and I automatically started counting my breaths.  
"You don't have to do this honey." Jasper said.  
"Oh, but I do." I responded firmly. "He will not have any more power over me." They looked surprised but proud.

I recounted the evening in detail, including my plans to run away. I needed them to know everything.  
"And so," I concluded. "Marc, or should I say Charlie is my biological father." While I had told my story, a missing detail caught my attention. I pulled my hand out of Rose's and lifted it to my neck. As fast as lighting, Rose re-took possession of it and she looked extremely wary.  
"What did he engrave on my neck?" I asked deadly clam meaning I didn't want to be lied to. Nobody answered so I turned to Edward. His face made me re-think my decision, but I held my ground.  
"C. S." He said pained. I started to hyperventilate. I had been doing well until now, but I could no longer suppress my panic attack.  
"Charlie Swan." I whispered through my fuzzy mind. It felt like there was calm thrust upon me, but it didn't help.  
"Bella, listen to me. We need you- all of us. Keep fighting, you are being so brave. Now come on! Breathe!" Alice said frantically, now on the opposite side of my bed from Rosalie who was also trying to soothe me.

_They_ needed _me_? Nobody has ever needed me, but who am I to ruin their happiness? I would be stupid to not see that the Cullens did care about me, I may not understand why, but they did. I concentrated on pulling myself back from the edge of the deep abyss I was about to fall into.  
"He will always haunt me." I moaned through sobs, but now I was aware of what I was I was doing.  
"No. You said so yourself Bella, he will no longer have power over you." Edward assured me but how could I believe that?"  
"Trust him Bella. He is saying the truth." Jasper stated. What?! Could he feel my denial? Or were my facial expressions that obvious?  
"I don't see how I can do this." I muttered after getting full control over my body.

"Bella, we haven't been honest with you either." Carlisle said sadly. I immediately knew what he was talking about. "It may not be the best time, but I honestly don't believe there will ever be a good time and you need our honest support… if you still want it." He added hesitantly at the end.  
"Of course." I said breathless.  
"We'll see." He said gently.  
"There is no easy, or nice way to say this. I can think of no other way than to just come out straight-" Edward stopped him and came to my side to claim my hand from Rose. He looked at straight in the eyes, as if he was searching my soul.

"Bella, we are vampires."

Edward POV

Obviously the start with my love had been rocky. To realise how I really felt about Bella then to think I lost her… Well let's just say that I am surprised that Jasper isn't dead due to my emotions. Not only that, but then having to endure more pain as Bella revealed that horror-filled night was very challenging for me. My love for the angel was the only thing that kept me rooted to the ground instead of going to hunt that monster down. Which I will do eventually.

I also found out what the scar's on the back of Bella's neck meant. C.S.- that man was truly sick. She was right when she said that he will always haunt her, as he will now always haunt me. All the things Bella had to go through alone, that was made her life even more heart-braking as it needed to be worse; she was always alone. I vowed to myself to help her rise above the constant reminder her 'father' left her. I now know that I will never be able to leave her alone, even if she pushed me away, nobody could stop me from living in her shadows, which I will probably have to after what is to come.

I was now risking losing Bella forever by telling her the truth. I knew she would demand we leave her alone. So, when Carlisle was about to reveal our secret, I cut him off to hold Bella's hand for the last time. I also wanted her to hear the truth from me. I looked deep into her eyes.

"Bella, we are vampires."

**There we go, I know, still not the longest, but technically I wasn't even going to update until Wednesday. I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you were wondering, the Cullens are powerless in Bella's dream because she doesn't know they are vampires- yet…**


	22. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody! Soooo, here is the much awaited chapter! =D**

Chapter 25

Bella POV

Vampires. The Cullens are vampires. Was this a joke? Is this another sick ruse from Charlie to torment me some more? Did he pay this family to be nice to me and gain my trust only to humiliate me? Tears sprang to my eyes at the sense of betrayal. I finally felt loved! I finally found some peace in my life! I was ready to do anything for this family- _anything_. I felt angry towards myself for falling for this, I also felt hopeless; nobody could ever love me. What does God have against me? What have I done to deserve this treatment? One small part of my mind was telling me that I was being ridiculous. After all, I have been dreaming of my angels for years and Charlie had nothing to do with that.

Whatever was happening, I refused to speak first.  
"Bella honey, are you okay?" Enquired Jasper anxiously. And really, what was up with these stupid small feelings of recognition with nicknames and other things? I was beyond frustrated.  
"Prove it." I challenged my voice icy. "Prove that you aren't some paid actors sent to ruin my life farther if that's even possible." I spat harshly. They all looked deeply hurt by my outburst, but they also had a strange essence of acceptance.

"Watch me." Edward whispered before releasing my hand- I hadn't noticed I still was holding on to it. Suddenly, he was at the other side of the room and a fraction of a second later, he was back at my side. I flinched from his sudden closeness.  
"Watch me." Emmett repeated as he lifted the cabinet from the corner of the room effortlessly in one hand.  
"Watch me." Alice murmured as she took the cabinet and balanced it on her pinkie. The cabinet was twice her side. I had the breath knocked out of me- they were telling the truth.  
"We have heightened strength, speed and acute senses. We are cold like the dead and we never sleep." Esme told me gently. Alice now placed the cabinet on the floor and stepped forward. I started to shy away, they were vampires; vampires drank blood. Why am I still alive? What are they doing in a _hospital_?!  
"We would never hurt you. We don't hunt humans. We hunt animals." Alice explained as looked down at my trembling body.  
"Don't be scared." She added. After a few minutes of my heavy breathing being the only thing that could be heard in the room, I realise that I- I didn't care. I _loved_ them. I took the courage to reclaim Edward's hand.  
"I'm not." I said and the truth hit me hard. They weren't imposters. They loved med. If they had wanted to, they could have killed me long ago as Alice so easily demonstrated.

I was still overwhelmed- its not everyday that you find out the mythical creatures aren't well… mythical. I suddenly had many questions that bubbled to my lips.  
"What about your eyes?" I asked with genuine interest. I had noticed the strange colours.  
"You truly are observant aren't you?" Carlisle chuckled.  
"They are black when we are hungry and golden when our thirst is sated." Jasper explained and I nodded.  
"Anything else you need to warn me about?" They all laughed now.  
"And a curious one too." Rosalie said kindly.  
"Well, some vampires have extra abilities due to strong characteristics of their human personality being carried through." Carlisle said. "Alice for example-"  
"I can see the future!" Alice interrupted happily.

Woah, wait a second… She could _see the future_? Oh my God, did she see what was happening to me?  
"However the future is very subjective and is based on decisions so it changes a lot." Alice continued to babble, "But sometimes, stupid mutts get in the way and block my vision." She grumbled.  
"Mutts?" I asked confused.  
"Oh werewolves." She said absentmindedly and my jaw dropped.  
"Anyway, so anybody who knows werewolves are invisible to me. That's because werewolves have a weird anatomy making them blank and-"  
"Hey! Wait a minute! Werewolves?" I asked incredulously.  
"Yeh, you know, like vampires- mythical creatures." Alice said as if I was retarded.  
"Oh sure, just like the Cookie Monster- mythical creatures." I said sarcastically and Alice rolled her eyes while the family laughed.  
"What I was trying to say is that your future was invisible to me because of Jacob."  
"Jacob is a werewolf?!" I screamed surprised. Another eerie wave of calm overtook me.  
"Alice!" Edward scolded.  
"Oops… Sorry. I guess you didn't know that." She looked guilty.  
"It's okay, I barely knew him and he hated me. Just- just don't spring things on me like that, you might give me a heart attack!" I joked but soon realised my mistake when the Cullens faces turned sombre and I remembered that that subject wasn't exactly a joke since my heart _did_ give out only a few hours ago.  
"Oh." I whispered. Edward tightened his hold on my hand and I have to admit that it felt incredible- I relished Edward's presence.

"Well, I can feel and influence people emotions." Jasper said calmly and at this, I had to burst out laughing. They all looked at me weirdly.  
"N-not a f-few hours a-ago, I was w-w-wondering id you could f-feel my emotions!" I choked out between giggles. Their faces softened as they laughed freely with me. Finally, when I was coherent I said,  
"Well that explains _so_ much!" I sighed in relief.  
"Oh and Edward can read minds." Emmett said matter-of-factly. Horror washed over me; dissolving all my previous cheeriness.  
"Not yours." Edward hastily added. "Everybody but you." I calmed at his words.  
"Good, you do not want to be a victim of my mind." I said lightly but Edward frowned.  
"So," I dragged on. " You drink animal blood." I started off, hoping to get more details.  
"Yes." Esme said. "It is a lifestyle we choose. What we are should not rule our lives." I lay in an awed silence, struggling for words.  
"That's very… brave of you." I whispered and she nodded before smiling,  
"Of course, its thanks to Carlisle that we even knew there was a choice." She said while looking at her husband fondly.  
"Anyway, any more questions on our fabulous kind?" Emmett joked.  
"No, I'm good for now. Maybe a few more demonstrations later; that was seriously cool!" I said completely at ease.  
"One of a kind." Edward muttered while shaking his head.  
"Yup!" I said brightly causing everybody to chuckle. I honestly haven't smiled or laughed this much in a while! Alice's tinkling laugh was cut short by a small gasp.  
"Oh!" Edward's head snapped in her direction.  
"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked. Alice seemed too shocked to speak but eventually managed,

"I just got my vision back."

Alice POV

Visions swirled before my eyes for a few minutes. Some important, some not.

_Rose and Emmet were going to have some personal time in the hospital tonight." _I shuddered ; I hated those visions.  
_Bella recovering and getting discharged from the hospital early thanks to Carlisle.  
Everybody in the living room playing Truth or Dare.  
Emmett trying to eat human food – again._

After the initial flow of visions, it was back to normal.  
"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.  
"Nothing out of the usual, I can just _see_. I saw Bella! This was the first time in ten years! I also saw us which was the first time since our future's tied in with hers." I said finally content.  
"Well, anything interesting coming up?" Emmett asked and I frowned in disgust.  
"Yes, it seems that you and Rose are going to have some fun tonight."  
"Ewwww!" Bella laughed.  
"I completely agree." Edward whispered.

"Oh and Bella, you will be discharged early; exactly two days and six hours." I said proudly, showing off a bit.  
"Woah."  
"I know, cool eh?" I smirked.  
"Sorry to be the kill-joy here, but why the change?" Carlisle enquired seriously. I shrugged.  
"All I know is that nor our's or Bella's futures have werewolves in them." Bella smiled in relief. I was abruptly hit with another vision- Edward laughed.  
"Bella, as soon as you are getting out of here- we are going shopping!" I said while bouncing.  
"Okay." She said simply and I smiled evilly; she obviously doesn't know my shopping tendencies- oh so innocent…  
"Don't torture her." Edward warned.  
"I won't." I said cheerfully and Bella just looked confused.  
"You'll see." Jasper said while chuckling. At that moment, Carlisle's beeper went off and he excused himself.

Carlisle POV

I ran at vampire speed to the ER, making sure nobody saw me. As soon as I entered, I acted human in all ways. I ran up to the victim who was currently being brought in, in critical condition.  
"Stats?" I demanded.  
"Low pulse, victim received a gun-shot wound to the head, paramedics believe it was self-inflicted." A nurse told me quickly.  
"Call for a CAT scan." I instructed just as we wheeled the man into one of our trauma rooms.  
"He is loosing too much blood!" I said to the nurse helping me who then went to collect some blood for the patient who was currently non-responsive. Best case scenario- this man will be brain-dead. As I was running over the man's vitals, he went into cardiac arrest and I immediately started CPR.  
"Incubate him." I instructed. "Bring the crash cart!" I said frantically. We shocked him, but still no response. We did it several times and I worked CPR oh him for forty minutes until I called the stop.  
"Time of death, 11.34 a.m." I sighed The whole team hung their heads; defeated. I grabbed the man's chart to fill out the paperwork of our suicide victim and I froze at the name on the sheet. Ever so slowly, I turned my head to stare at the dead man on the bed that I had been trying to save minutes ago. I returned my gaze to the sheet of paper before me and just stood there shocked,

Marc Owen Barker.

**Oooooh! =P Reviews are never compulsory but always appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 26

**Wow! Almost 200 reviews! You guys make me all bubbly inside ;) !!! Chapter 20 in Esme POV is now up so go and read it if you want! Thanks again to everybody who reads my story- you are all fantastic! Oh and sorry for those who wanted Charlie/ Marc to die a horrible death…**

Chapter 26

Edward POV

After Carlisle left to help a patient; we continued to talk about a little bit of everything. It wasn't long after my father's departure that I heard him anxiously calling me in his mind.  
_Edward, we need to have a family meeting now. I am not sure if Bella should hear this straight away… Send the family my way and stay with Bella. You can monitor the conversation through our thoughts._ After this, he blocked his mind from me.  
"Guys, Carlisle wants to speak with you." They looked arm on in confusion but nodded and left the room. Bella looked at me quizzically.  
"How did you-" I cut her off by simply tapping my temple.  
"Oh." She breathed.  
"How are you feeling?" I asked and she grimaced.  
"Fine really." But she winced slightly.  
"Liar."  
"Well nothing can be done, so there is no point in complaining." She replied stubbornly. She was adorable when she pouted. However, I did not want her in pain.  
"You could get some painkillers."  
"And go back to sleep? No way." She said afraid and I remembered her nightmares.  
"Its okay, I'm here." She relaxed slightly as I held her hand once again. It seemed to belong to me now.

I sighed sadly when I thought of my love for her. She was so broken and was in no condition to want a boyfriend. I wouldn't mind. I would fix her, but what would _she_ want? Bella lifted our hands to brush hers against my cheek. I froze.  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She didn't argue which worried me- she always argued. Was she in that much pain?  
"When do I get this stupid cast off?" She interrupted my worries, slightly irritated.  
"A few weeks." She groaned.  
"It itches!" I suppressed a laugh; she always thought about the wrong things.

_Edward, we are about to start._ Carlisle warned. I squeezed Bella's hand and she looked at me questionably again. I forced a smile but she must have seen it was off. I would have to pull myself together to keep a calm façade for Bella.  
"_I am not sure what this is about, and I know you mean well, but whatever you need to say, I think Bella deserves to hear it first hand._" _Jasper stated.  
"It might ruin her." Carlisle groaned while dropping his head in his hands.  
"Darling, I think Jasper is right." Esme said gently.  
"Be prepared to console her then." Carlisle agreed gravely.  
Edward, we are coming your way.  
_They were at the doorway in the matter of seconds and all filed in. I knew my family wanted to hold Bella's hand because she was getting much better with contact. I sighed; it would be much easier if her left arm wasn't in a cast, then at least two of us could hold her hands. I sighed once more and rose. Bella looked at me panicking and I gave her a small smile.  
"Emmett thinks I'm hogging you." I explained while I went to sit on the chair on the left hand side of her bed. Esme took my previous seat, now holding Bella's hand. Bella smiled softly.

"Bella, I know this might be hard, but you need to know. I want you to breathe slowly, okay?" Carlisle said warily. I could read in his mind that added stress could cause her heart to fail again and I watched Bella's face intently. As if on cue, Bella's heart rate picked up but she nodded.  
"No. You need to keep your heart rate down. Come on, slow your breathing." She struggled but eventually succeeded.  
"Tell me." She whispered. Carlisle quickly shot us a glance to remind us to control ourselves.  
"Today at 10.40 am, your father was admitted to the hospital under the name of Marc Owen Barker with a gun-shot wound to the head. We tried to save him, but I am sorry to say that he died at 11.34 am. The wound was self-inflicted and it is believed that he was mentally unstable. I am so sorry Bella." Carlisle had remained detached; in doctor mode. The family were all shocked. None of us were sad that he died, but we wanted him to suffer more than a hit to the head.

I looked at Bella warily. I had no idea how she would react. After all, her father had admitted to killing Bella's biological mother and abused her on daily basis. Bella's expression was calm during the news, but suddenly, her face twisted in horror and grief. Tears began to once again, stain her beautiful cheeks.  
"Oh G-god! I-I… H-how?" She stuttered. Esme clutched her hand and murmured comforting words, but Bella just continued to sob.  
"H-heartless! L-like _h-him_! " She said frantically.  
" I am completely heartless! I am just like my father!" She cried a bit more coherently. My head snapped up at her words.  
"Bella, what are you talking about?!" I asked angrily.  
"I'm h-happy he's d-dead! I'm relieved! I am such a terrible person. Who could be happy? Like father, like daughter." She sobbed brokenly.  
"Bella, don't you _ever_ say that!" Rose snapped which broke Bella out of her hysterics. Alice skipped to Bella's side and looked into her eyes.  
"It's okay to be happy Bella. That man ruined your life. It's okay to feel relieved; it makes you human. It's natural. We would all be lying if we said we were sad about Charlie's death. We are only worried about you." Bella slowly calmed and I could see that Alice had had a vision of what Bella needed to hear. I smiled appreciatively in her direction and she nodded.  
"How can you be sure?" Bella asked.  
"Well, do you go around killing people?" Emmett asked bluntly and Bella winced. I growled at him.  
"My point exactly!" Emmett retaliated and I stood to confront him.  
"No! It's okay." Bella said hurriedly. "He was trying to help." Then she turned toward Emmett.  
"Work on your tact." She mumbled. Jasper and I chuckled; we both knew that Emmett and tact was a lost cause.  
"So he committed suicide." Bella said mostly to herself.  
"Yes, the paramedics found him after the neighbours called. He was hiding in La Push." Carlisle explained, still making sure Bella was stable. She nodded thoughtfully.  
"He was mentally unstable?" Bella asked, picking up on what Carlisle had said earlier.  
"We think so. The neighbours said he was shouting to himself before they heard the gun-shot." He gauged Bella's reaction before continuing. "We think he may have lost his mind a while ago." Bella frowned slightly.  
"So he wasn't responsible for his actions?" I growled.  
"I wouldn't go that far. He was stable enough to keep up a normal appearance in life." Carlisle clarified. Bella looked deep in thought.  
"Then my real father died long ago." She concluded. We stayed silent. Charlie knew fully well what he was doing, his morals were just twisted. He knew what was right or wrong, but believed that he was an exception to that rule. We didn't want to upset Bella further. Maybe believing that her father didn't purposely hurt her, maybe that will help her. However, I felt uncomfortable with the half-truths.

There was a minute of awkward silence before my love whispered,  
"Alice, that's why." We stared at her confused.  
"Okay, am I the only one who never understands?" Emmett asked slightly irritated.  
"That's why you got your visions back. The reason why my future was tied up with the werewolves was because of Charlie. Now, he's dead." She stated. How my angel could have so much intuition at the worst of times, was beyond me. However, it was just one of the many qualities that made her unique.  
"You really do have a strange mind." Emmett said incredulously and I gave a pointed look to Rosalie who then proceeded to smack Emmett on the head. Bella giggled shakily.  
"Thanks Emmett." She said sarcastically.

"Bella, there is another matter we must discuss." Carlisle said and immediately, Bella's good mood dropped. I glared at Carlisle.  
_Sorry son._  
"Well, when your father died, child serviced automatically did some research. Is it correct that you have no other living relative?" She nodded slowly.  
"Well, I know this might seem abrupt, but I was wondering," My mood soared as I heard what Carlisle was about to say next.

"What would you think of us adopting you?"

**Ahh, another chapter… Hope you enjoyed it =) Just to remind you that if you even want me to translate any chapter into a different POV, let me know! And thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 27

**Oh my God guys! I am so sorry! Gah- I forgot I said that I would update yesterday! I woke up and I suddenly realised that today was Thursday! Sorry again! Thanks for all your reviews and I hope that this chapter can make up my lack of updating.**

Chapter 27

Bella POV

My mind went blank. Did Carlisle seriously just offer to take me in? I sat in shock while the Cullens' hopeful expression became nervous.  
"Of course, we could take a step back and you could just stay with us while the social services look for other alternatives." Carlisle backtracked.  
"No! Sorry, no- that's not what I meant. I'm- I'm just surprised I guess." After hat, I lapsed back into silence.

Did I want to live with the Cullens? Yes, that's easy. Did I want to be adopted? No. I know this wasn't logical, but my last adoption ended terribly. Okay, technically it wasn't a real adoption since it was my biological father, but the principle remains the same; I do not like adoption. It was irrational for me to be scared, but I had never considered myself as rational, or normal for that matter.

"I'm not ready for adoption." I whispered, knowing they would hear me clearly and hoping that they would understand.  
"Of course." Esme said kindly with a small, knowing smile. I was relieved to find that all their faces held understanding and acceptance. They were always so generous, so loving. They had never given me any reason to fear them and yet, I was still doubtful. I decided that it was finally time that I took some initiative,  
"But I would love to stay with you if the offer still stands." They answered with blinding smiles.  
"I take that as a yes." I chuckled, suddenly gaining confidence.  
"You can take that as a hell yes!" Emmett boomed and even though I was startled, I didn't flinch. This was a promising start.

"Bella, there is another thing I have been meaning to talk to you about. I know this might not seem as a very helpful thing right now, but if you came out with your abuse, this is the time where the police would do a full investigation. They will research what _he_ said about his change of name and the murder of your mother. I know it will be hard, but now is the time." I gulped, could I really do this? What Carlisle said was true and Charlie couldn't hurt me anymore. My mother deserves justice. That fact made up my mind, but before I could answer, Carlisle added,  
"But you must understand that if you go ahead, it will be a thorough search and you might not like what they find." He said gravely. The warming held no importance to my decision as I had already considered it.  
"I know. My mom deserves the truth." I said confidently.  
"I'm so proud of you." Esme murmured with emotion. I acknowledged her by squeezing her hand. I didn't want to linger on this conversation any longer as I wanted no opportunity for me to change my mind. So I changed the conversation- something I was now good at.

"So, when do I get to leave the hospital?"  
"When do you get to go _home_." Alice corrected me and I smiled.  
"Yes."  
"Well, since you accepted to come home with us, I might be able to discharge you early, under the strict rule that you need to stay in bed at our house. I have access to full medical supplies and I can guarantee that the bed will be more comfortable." Carlisle said jokingly.  
"Really?" I asked excited. Jasper chuckled, probably feeling how happy this made me.  
"Yes, really." Carlisle confirmed. My stomach chose that time to grumble and I couldn't help but blush. Everybody laughed.

"Hey! The human has to eat." I said sarcastically.  
"Oh Bellsy, you take after me." Emmett joked while patting his stomach.  
"No and thank God for that! If she did, she would be fat and have no good sense of humour." Alice said smugly.  
" I have a sense of humour! Besides, this is not fat! I am one hundred percent muscle baby!"  
"Yup, no percent brain." Jasper muttered.  
"HEY! I heard that!"  
"Of course you did, you're a vampire!" Edward said and I laughed at the scene unfolding before me as they all started bickering like children. Esme and Carlisle watched amused for a few minutes before excusing themselves quietly to go get me some 'edible' food. I smiled at how considerate they were. Once Edward realised that Esme had left- it took him at least five minutes- he flashed to my side and took my hand before continuing the argument. I wasn't bored, it was very entertaining…

After about twenty minutes, the fight was still in full power and Carlisle and Esme had just returned.  
"Okay children, I think that was long enough. Now think of Bella and be quiet." Esme said sternly. They all stopped abruptly for a second before the chaos started again, but this time, it was directed towards me.  
"Oh my god" I am so sorry Bella!" Alice gushed.  
"Man! I'm sorry Bellsy, I forgot that-" Emmett droned on.  
"Bella honey, are you okay? I am terribly sorry!" Jasper exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to…" Rosalie mumbled. I thought it was rather ridiculous how guilty they were feeling, however, the person who looked the guiltiest was Edward.  
"I am so incredibly sorry! I just thought- I mean, I forgot, I mean- I'm sorry! Forgive me?" I just laughed- they really were acting like idiots.  
"Guys, guys- stop! It's fine, I'm fine… I found you very entertaining actually. And Edward, this is ridiculous but of course I 'forgive' you." I said but he still looked a bit upset for having ignored me for a thirty minutes.  
"Look, if you don't believe me, ask Jasper. I was enjoying the whole thing." Everybody looked expectantly at Jasper while a look of awe crossed his face.  
"Wow, I did feel amusement."  
"Idiot." I grumbled and finally, they seemed to return to normal as they laughed. I could really get used to this; hearing them laugh. It was beautiful, especially Edward's tinkling laugh.

"Come on, eat your food before it gets cold." Rosalie said while handing me a plate of stir fried rice. My mouth was watering at the smell- delicious. I was put under scrutiny as I ate since they all stared at me intently. It was a bit awkward eating with one arm, but I managed. As they watched me, I noticed something that made my heart sink a little.  
They're eyes were black.  
"You need to hunt." I stated. They immediately started to deny it, but I kept my ground- they had once told me that it could get painful for them.  
"No. You will hunt. I am in the hospital, surrounded by doctors who give me so many pain killers that I wouldn't feel anything even if you cut my leg off. I am fine. Go." They hesitated a while longer before Carlisle took my side.  
"We need to hunt. She will be in good hands and we wont go far." Edward then looked at me anxiously.  
"We will be back early tomorrow morning." He assured me with intensity.  
"And I will probably be sleeping." I tried to joke, the truth was; I really wanted them to stay. I quickly shot a warning glance at Jasper so he wouldn't tell them and just go. They were going to leave straight away so they could be back early in the morning. They all said their goodbye's and Jasper added,  
"You're safe here honey. See you tomorrow." And with those parting words, they all left, making sure I had my favourite books by my bedside to entertain myself.

As they left, I didn't feel anything. Just me, in a blank hospital room. I stared at the doorway until the feeling of emptiness became unnerving and I decided to read. I tried to get my into my book, but it seemed impossible to concentrate as my eyes kept flickering to the door. I knew I was being stupid- they would only be back tomorrow, not earlier.

I gave up reading with an exasperated huff after about thirty minutes of effort. I finally realised that is was hopeless for me to even _think_ that I could distract myself while they were away; that was their job. The situation became slightly easier once I accepted the fact that I would be miserable for a few hours, but only marginally.

To improve my already soaring mood –note the sarcasm- I think the morphine was wearing off causing my body to throb painfully; this was going to be a long recovery… As soon as I thought of my injuries, my right hand automatically reached for the back of my neck to feel my brand. I quickly tried to think of something else as I didn't want to have a panic attack when I was alone. Instead, I dropped my hand and my eyes shifted to my left arm which was currently encased in plaster. I didn't think of how my arm was ruthlessly twisted behind my back, but rather of all the messages the Cullens had written on the cast. This _did_ distract me momentarily before it just reminded me of how much I miss them.

I missed Emmett's childish personality and Alice's never-ending energy, Rose's motherly concern, Jasper's soothing calm, Esme's love and Carlisle's patience and understanding. With a little jolt, I realised that who I missed the most was Edward. Not only one thing in his personality, but everything. I missed _him_.

I had never fully accepted how attached I had grown to Edward. His presence calmed me more than Jasper's power and it was _his_ voice and _his_ touch that helped the most during the awful flashbacks. Now that I was thinking logically, I realised that I was the most comfortable with him even though usually, I would prefer to company of women; we even had to replace my male nurse! Obviously, I was learning to trust Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, but I trusted Edward above them all, even Alice, Rose and Esme.

My mind was utterly taken my surprise, but there was no more denying it; I was in love with Edward Cullen. It seemed painfully obvious now. My epiphany was quickly overshadowed with a pang of desperation; he could never love me back. I scolded myself for falling in love with him. I always had to do something stupid when things were finally going my way. I was setting myself up for heartbreak; either I face rejection or I live the rest of my life with a secret love. I am positive that this _will_ last for the rest of my life; there was no moving on. I may have been blind to my feelings, but I recognized it; it has been here all along. All the sparks of energy at his touch, or the veil of calm when he spoke, all of it was _love_.

When I finally found the strength to return my mind to the real world, I was shocked to find that it was already nine in the evening. I had seriously lost myself… I knew it was still early, but the sooner I went to bed, the sooner I would see Edward. I was actually pretty tired as I fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

_"You call this food?! Even pigs would spit this out!" Marc roared while slamming his plate to the ground.  
"What have I told you about my food?"  
"On t-time and p-perfectly c-cooked." My eight year old self stammered.  
"So you speak now! Do you think that __**this**__ is perfectly cooked?" He asked while pointing at the chicken now on the ground.  
"I'm s-sorry, I thought you l-liked c-chick-"  
"What? Speak up. You thought I liked what? Trash?!" I shook my head frantically.  
"No. Sorry Daddy." I whispered.  
"And what have I said about that? You are jus useless aren't you?! __**Never**__ call me 'daddy'. I'm ashamed to be your father." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the stove. He turned it on.  
"Now, I am going to show you what 'well-cooked' is." He sneered while lifting my arm-_

"Bella, Bella wake up. It's okay, you're okay. I'm here." I recognized Edward's voice and my scream mingled together- I immediately shut my mouth.  
"Open you eyes Bella." I hesitantly opened them to see Edward leaning over me- his proximity made me tense, but I refused to shy away. Once I got my breathing under control and some-what recovered, I gave him a small smile.  
"You're early." I looked intently into his eyes, and sure enough, they we're topaz.  
"Alice saw the nurses forgetting to give you your sleeping pills and having a nightmare." He smiled sadly.  
"So you came back."  
"Yes." Having him here, next to me was perfect. I would take whatever I could from him and if it was only sisterly love, then so be it- it was better than nothing.  
"Sleep Bella. I'll stay here with you." He soothed and he's words meant more than he could possible imagine.

He took my hand in his as I fell asleep, feeling complete.  
**Thank you guys for reading! I truly enjoyed writing this chapter so I hoped you enjoyed reading it! **


	25. Chapter 28

**Aww, I really do love you guys, you know =) All reviews were awesome and thoroughly appreciated!**

Chapter 28

Edward POV

I was over the moon that Bella agreed to move in with us. I realised how hard it must be for her to trust anybody and once again, I admired her strength.

I still felt incredibly guilty for practically ignoring her for half an hour… I mean, what kind of person does that? Way-to-go on proving your love to her. Bella wasn't upset, but you never know; she _is_ extremely selfless after all.

We left, assured that Bella was safe and we could see her in a few hours. As soon as I left the hospital, I was running. I wanted to get this done quickly so I could return to my love. I was unnaturally worried about her, but who could blame me after everything that has happened to her?

I was the first to finish out of my family, it was late now- Bella should be sleeping. I was suddenly aware of Alice running quickly towards me.

"The nurse didn't give Bella her sleeping medication and she is going to have a nightmare. Don't wait for us- it will be better is she waked up with you at her side." She said sadly and once again, I was off.

I reached her too late as she was already shaking and crying.  
"No, sorry daddy." She whispered in a childish voice; I felt sick, how could she show affection to that man? She then started screaming.  
"No! Let go- it burns! Ow, daddy! You're hurting me!" I didn't even want to find out how Charlie had tortured her this time as I desperately tried to wake her up before she over-worked her heart.

"Bella, Bella wake up. It's okay, you're okay. I'm here." I crooned. Her breathing slowed but she kept her eyes clamped shut.  
"Open you eyes Bella." I didn't realise that I was leaning over Bella and she tensed slightly once she noticed this too, however, she did not cringe away.

After a few minutes of laboured breathing, she gave me a weak smile.  
"You're back early." A m=small swell of happiness reached me as I realised that she had missed me too.  
"Alice saw the nurses forgetting to give you your sleeping pills and having a nightmare." I said sadly.  
"So you came back." She seemed surprised and pleased.  
"Yes." I said simply, it seemed obvious to me that I would come back if she needed me. She looked content as her eyes dropped a bit.  
"Sleep Bella. I'll stay here with you." I felt even more joy as my words seemed to calm her further and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
"I love you." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I knew it!" Alice's voice startled me from the doorway. Luckily, she was alone.  
"A-Alice." I stuttered.  
"It's okay. I saw it happening." She smiled brilliantly.  
"Saw what happen?" Jasper asked as the rest of the family filed in the room.  
"Oh nothing." Alice replied happily. Her thoughts screamed at me;  
_Oh you owe me Eddie-boy! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!  
_ I groaned internally. Obviously Alice didn't mind that I had feelings for Bella. Jasper didn't mind either, but he had already given me the 'big brother talk' in his mind once I had realised that I was in love.

"Do you know what her dream was about?" Carlisle asked solemnly.  
"No, I didn't ask. She was talking to her father and saying it burns. I didn't want to know more." Carlisle walked towards me and rested his hand on my shoulder.  
"We know it's hard, but she is going to have to talk about it if she ever wants to get better. We need to be there to listen to her- I know it will mean a lot to Bella."  
"Yes, especially if _you_ listen to her." Alice said with a sly smile, I shot her a glare.

"I just can't believe that all this happened to her." I said frustrated. "And I didn't _do_ anything. I could have looked so much harder. I just moped for ten years while her life was so much worse and she still put in so much effort! I would do anything to take her pain away- anything. And then, even when we did find her, we didn't notice a thing! It's because of me that she's here. If I had even paid her a little attention, I would have noticed! It's just, so, so disturbing." I finished feeling slightly relieved at getting everything off my chest.

"You love her." Esme said gently. I didn't say anything, there was no point in denying it.  
"You- what?!" Emmett exclaimed in his own tactful way.  
"I lover her." I whispered. Emmett just gawked at me.  
"I knew it." Rose said after a while. That broke the tension as I started laughing.  
"That was exactly what Alice said. Jasper thought so too and now you? Seriously, did everybody know before me?" I joked.  
"Well I sure as hell didn't know." Emmett said, still dumbfounded.  
"And it doesn't bother any of you?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Son, it was obvious from when she was a baby that you shared a special bond." Carlisle said.  
"Yeah bro, but seriously, if you ever do anything to break her heart-"  
"I would never to anything to hurt her, and besides, Jasper beat you to it on the 'big brother talk'" I snapped angrily. "I may love her, but that doesn't change anything. She doesn't need this right now." Despair hit me as I realised the truth in my words. Esme came and sat by me.  
"She needs _you_ Edward. You're helping her fight what's happened to her. Let her make the choice. She feels comfortable around you. Look." She pointed out my hand which was in Bella's as she clutched it to her chest in her sleep. My heart warmed considerably.  
"See?" Esme said lovingly and her words did help me.

We all sat in a comfortable silence for a while. I just listened to Bella's slow, steady, breathing.  
"Carlisle, how is she healing?" I eventually asked. He sighed.  
"She is doing as to be expected considering she has to heal years of abuse and her body can't fight normally due to malnourishment. Al things considered, she is doing well, but she is definitely downplaying her pain. The recovery will be long and painful." I appreciated his honesty, even if it did hurt.  
"Could we move her home tomorrow?" I asked hopefully for Bella's sake; she would be happier and better cared for.  
"Normally, she would have to still stay at the hospital for at least another month." I frowned. "However, given that I could supply everything she needs including the IV, it would simply be like a hospital transfer to a friendlier place." He smiled at me.  
"So she can come home tomorrow?" Jasper clarified.  
"I need to fill in paper work, but yes."  
"Our little Bellsy is finally coming back home." Emmett joked while wiping a fake tear of his cheek.  
"You know, we will eventually have to tell her about that." Rose pointed out concerned.  
I know, but for now, let her be." I said while brushing a strand of hair away from Bella's face. She leaned into my touch.  
"Edward." She sighed at peace.  
" I love you." I whispered once again, ignoring the gentle and happy faces of my family.

Perfect. Right now, everything is perfect.

**Finally a happy chapter =) Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 29

**Aha! Long-ish chapter coming your way!**

Chapter 29

Bella POV

I woke up well rested and at ease. It was the best night I have had in a while; no medicine induced sleep, but real, deep slumber. I slowly opened my eyes and realised with a blush that I was holding Edward's hand to my chest. I quickly dropped it with the pretence of 'stretching'. A warm, velvety voice chuckled.  
"I though that Eddie-boy here would never get his arm back!" Emmett exclaimed and I just blushed further. The velvety voice growled.  
"Don't all me Eddie-boy!"  
"Besides, I think it was cute." Alice chimed in and I just groaned.  
"Don't worry about it." Edward whispered near my ear; I shivered.  
"Your blush is beautiful." He commented which made me flush tomato red and everybody laughed. Was Edward trying to drive me insane? Was he trying o break my resolve to keep my feelings quiet? Besides, how can he even bear to say something like that? Can't he see all my scars? Hasn't he heard enough of my story to understand that I am utterly ugly inside out and I will always be? I could never deserve him- I could never deserve anyone…  
"Bella, stop." Jasper said firmly. Everybody looked at him in confusion except Edward who was saddened with a hint of anger. I didn't want to argue because they would just try to comfort me and I wouldn't believe a thing, so I just nodded.  
"Anyway, I've got news for you…" Rose said sensing my discomfort and changing the subject as she always does for me. "Carlisle said you could come home today." She said cheerfully then frowned, "But you would have to come in an ambulance."

I was ecstatic at the news, but it seemed to take some time for my brain to absorb everything.  
"Yes! Wait… What? No! Why?" I was pleading at the end.  
"Wow- articulate Bella." Jasper smirked sarcastically.

"B-but, an ambulance!" I whined like a six year old.  
"It's really for appearance sake, anyway, you are in no state to sit in a car." Edward soothed. I didn't want to give in.  
"I'll ride with you." He offered and I knew I had lost the battle.  
"Fine." I huffed with no more dignity left.  
"That's my girl." Emmett joked patronizingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I asked shifting the focus of interest away from me.  
"Well, Carlisle is filling out all the necessary paperwork and-"  
Jasper began.  
"And Esme is getting your room ready!" Alice squealed. "Oh Bella, you are going to loooooooove it. It's right next to Edward's." She winked and I blushed. C-could Alice possibly know? Well, she _was_ physic.  
"He'll be your slave during your recovery." She smiled slyly. Oh ye, she knew. My cheeks were still tinged red when I looked up to Edward who looked hopeful.  
"When can I go?"  
"Whenever you're ready." Carlisle said as he entered the room.  
"Now." I said instantly and he grinned.  
"Okay, I just need to get the paramedics." I frowned.  
"Bella, this was, I won't have to re-do your IV, and you will be more comfortable." He got me there. I paled; Carlisle knew how I _hated_ needles.  
"Cheater." I groaned.  
"What must be done will be done." He smiled victoriously. Ha! Who is being immature now?

I was surprised how well I could interact with the Cullens. I was unsure whether I would even be able to be the real me anymore… But I was as normal as can be with the Cullens as long as they avoided unexpected contact and didn't find the triggers to my panic attacks. I still had them occasionally, but the Cullens were quick to learn and avoid these triggers.

I had been in the hospital for two weeks now, which is only a fraction of the amount of time I would have had to spend here. I would be lying if I said I felt much better. My broken arm didn't bother me much, and I had gotten used to bruises a long time ago, but my ribs and thigh still screamed agony when I wasn't under a heavy mass of pain killers. The cuts at the back of my neck were also very painful and could be felt every time I moved my head which was emotionally tough as it was probably the injury I most wanted to forget about. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; focusing all my thoughts on the Cullens.  
"Are you okay?" Alice asked gently.  
"Yes. When are we leaving?" I asked curtly, fighting back memories.  
"The paramedics should be here any minute." Carlisle answered. My eyes flew open but I tried to keep my breathing regular.  
"The paramedics, they- they're m-men?" I asked panicked. Edward reclaimed my hand.  
"I'm sorry. You'll be fine Bella, remember, we are all here. Deep breaths." Carlisle said and- as always when I have trouble breathing- Edward put my hand on his chest to get me concentrating on the movement of the air entering and leaving his lungs.  
"You're safe." He soothed.

When the paramedics arrived, Edward squeezed my hands and stayed by my side while I was prepped for the ambulance.  
"Okay Bella, Edward is riding with you and we will meet you there." Jasper clarified with a reassuring smile.  
"Race you there Bellsy!" Emmett joked.  
"Bye!" They chorused leaving me with Edward.  
"Are you alright?" He asked gently. I nodded jerkily; my nerves were stretched tight. I don't know how long I will be able to keep the flashbacks at bay with two strangers so close to me.  
"Hello Isabella," A paramedic started and I cringed.  
"Bella, she prefers Bella." Edward said politely.  
"Yes, of course. Hey Bella, I'm Pete and this is William. If you feel any pain, just let us know okay?" I nodded once again and scooted towards Edward slightly.  
"You know, they are planning a movie night for you." Edward said matter-of-factly. I appreciated his attempt to distract me.  
"Mhmm?" I was still tense, but I made an effort. Edward chuckled.  
"Yes mhmm. We even have a schedule for who gets to lie with you and when." He smiled. I smiled shakily at that.  
"What kind of movies to you like? Alice being Alice, got about ten from every genre." I giggled.  
"She's thorough."  
"Yes." He agreed. I relaxed slightly eventually as we continued to talk about inconsequential details such as my favourite colour and food… The paramedics remained silent, giving us space.

Luckily, we arrived quickly and without incident. As soon as the doors opened, letting natural light flood around me, I felt relieved.  
"I am so proud of you." Edward whispered.  
"Thank you" I murmured, somewhat proud of myself too.  
The paramedics brought me upstairs and settled me into a room which was already equipped with a heart monitor. However, the walls were painted my favourite shade of blue which fit perfectly with the brown bed spread. I smiled.  
"Wow Esme, this is gorgeous!"  
"I am glad you think so. Don't worry, we will get rid of all the hospital things soon enough." She winked. I was settled on the new bed and the paramedics left with a cheerful 'get well'. I smiled nervously and thanked them.

Sure enough, the rest of the evening was spent watching my favourite movies since I had a T.V. in my room! I also indulged in junk food, not even bothering about dinner. I was pretty tired which was weird considering that I haven't exactly moved in two weeks… I had now established that the Cullens could leave my bedside and they were not bound to me. I knew they must have had a life before me and I insisted that they go live it. I had finally convinced them to leave my room at night; I had simply told them that I found it creepy when they watched me sleep. I think they knew my real reasoning, but they accepted reluctantly.

"One more Bella?" Alice pleaded while holing up two DVD cases. She was on the bed next to me since it was a double bed and it was her 'turn to claim my side'. I rolled my eyes when they confirmed what Edward told me, but they were dead serious.  
"Maybe tomorrow? I'm sorry, but I'm really tired.!" I said and she pouted.  
"Of course." Edward stated and Emmett hauled tiny Alice off my bed.  
"Hey! Mind the dress Big Foot!" Alice squealed making me giggle.  
"My feet aren't that big…" Emmett trailed off as he walked out with Alice hanging over his shoulder. Rosalie and Jasper rolled their eyes.  
"Well, I better go rescue my wife from 'Big Foot'. Goodnight Bella." Jasper came and gave me a slow, gentle hug, followed by Rose.  
"Ye, and I must tame my lump of a husband." She joked.  
"Goodnight." I said.  
"GOODNIGHT BELLA!" Alice and Emmett yelled from somewhere in the house.  
"She's not that deaf- idiot." I heard Rosalie say.  
"She probably is now…" Jasper grumbled.  
"Guys, I can still hear you." I informed them.  
"Oh sh-" Emmett's curse was cut off by a sharp smack.  
"Shut up! She is trying to sleep!" Alice shouted and I just laughed at their antics.  
"Goodnight guys." I chuckled. Esme and Carlisle were next to say goodnight, followed by Edward.  
"Sleep tight." He murmured as he leaned down to give me a hug.  
"You too." I answered and blushed at my stupidity. He shook his head with a small smile.  
"I doubt I will." He said wryly before leaving. He had his back to me and his hand on the light switch when he paused, but before I could ask him anything, he shook his head once more and turned off the light as he left.

Once my room was empty, I found myself wide awake. In the dark, you couldn't see the lovely blue walls or the brown covers; all was black. I shuddered and tried to snuggle unto my covers. I started to count my breaths; it was ridiculous for me to be scared. I closed my eyes firmly- willing myself to sleep. Carlisle had taken me off sleeping pills a few nights ago and I had been doing well. I opened my eyes slowly and immediately shut them. I was back in _my_ room. The room where you could find blood under the carpet; _my_ blood. I didn't wait for the rest of the flashback.  
"Edward!" I called. I suddenly felt his cold hand in mine.  
"Bella?"  
"Edward I'm back. I'm back in _my_ room!" I said frantically while I kept my eyes clamped shut.  
"No. You're not. You're here with me, in our house. Open your eyes Bella, look at me." I shook my head; I was trapped by my own mind.  
"Come on Bella. You have already won the battle, just prove it." Something in my mind clicked; I _had_ won, I _had _denounced him. I am strong. I opened my eyes bit by bit to be greeted by the face of my angel.

Edward looked determined and sad.  
"I'm s-sorry." I started crying. God- I was pathetic! How can I expect them to put up with me?  
"Stop apologizing Bella. You are already doing great. I promise you that I will stay by your side and fight with you. You will overcome this." His eyes smouldered with an unknown emotion before softening. He brushed my tears away.  
"Are you okay?" I nodded.  
"What was it this time?" He prodded gently. We had discussed that I needed to talk about my nightmares. The only reason I did was because I could see that all this was hard on him too.  
"Room- blood- beatings." I summarised shaking my head of the thoughts.  
"I'm sorry." He said heart-broken.  
"Hey?! What about our agreement? If I can't say 'sorry', then neither can you." I reminded him and he half-smiled.  
"I guess… Are you sure that you're okay now?"  
"Yes." I sighed and I saw him look at me doubtfully.  
"Okay, goodnight." He said eventually while kissing my cheek- I wasn't scared when he did it, it was routine now with him. As he stood, I grabbed his hand.  
"Please don't go." I whimpered. He looked me up and down.  
"Are you certain?" He asked and I nodded once more. He slowly lay down on the bed next to me. I took the initiative as I shuffled awkwardly towards him while trying to not cause my body any more pain. I rested my head on his chest. As long as I initiated physical contact, I was okay. Edward knew that so he didn't push me further as he just laid there.  
"Thank you." I mumbled; already falling asleep.  
"No, thank _you_." He might have whispered, but I wasn't sure.

I was already asleep.


	27. Chapter 30

**I know, another missed update… That's twice in two weeks now- fail. I am sorry, but I am just exhausted! I started my job tonight and seriously, I could easily be sleeping right now! Thanks for putting up with me and here is the next chapter which is a long one to make up for my lack of updating.**

Chapter 30 – six weeks later

Edward POV

It has been six weeks since Bella has come home and she was doing surprisingly well. Her cast had been removed and she could now walk, or rather limp, around the house. She still had a heavy brace on her thigh and a bandage around her ribs. Her bruises were fading, but much to her anguish, quite a few scars remained. She was still beautiful, but she never saw herself that way… Bella has also been healing emotionally as she was now fine with all of us touching her.

It has also been six weeks since Bella first asked me to lay by her at night, and since, it is my position every night and where I am currently lying. Bella's sleep is more peaceful now, with the occasional nightmare, but never as violent or vivid as before. She murmured my name often which never ceased to fill me with joy. Over the past few weeks, I became extremely close to Bella. I controlled my emotions so that I couldn't get carried away, so we were now best friends, even though I wanted so much more… I have been struggling for a while now over what I should do. Should I risk everything we have built over the past month or so to reveal my love? As the days wore on, my mind seemed to be telling me that the rational thing to do would be to simply accept her feelings of friendship with gratitude and ask for nothing more. I think that was the right decision.

_For crying out loud Edward! Why do you torture yourself? Why do you make such simple things complicated? Tell her the truth! You love her and she loves you. I hate seeing you both struggle over such a stupid matter. You can hear my thoughts every time she feels love around you, so what are you scared of? And now, beware because whatever decision you made has cause the future to change and let me say, Alice is __**not**__ happy. She is coming your way. – Jasper_

Sure enough, Alice was before me in a flash.  
"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She whisper-yelled. "You did _not_ just decide to keep your feelings a secret! Just be a man and tell her already! I am warning you, if you don't, I will." She glared.  
"Alice, shut up!" I pressed quickly, making sure Bella was still sleeping; she was.  
"You will not tell her. I- I will… I'm just waiting for the right moment." Her face softened as her vision shifted and she saw that I was once again planning to tell Bella eventually.  
"She loves you too you know." She said gently and I stared at her pitifully.  
"Does she? Really?" I pleaded desperately.  
"Yes." She whispered and placed her hand on my shoulder. Relief coursed through my body- Alice wouldn't lie to me.  
"H-how do I tell her?" I stuttered unsure; this was such a contrast to my usual, confident self. Alice looked down at me kindly.  
"Well, I want to leave it up to your imagination, but I have seen a pretty romantic scene." She winked before skipping out of the room and I immediately started scheming. I was thinking dinner, but that wasn't enough on its own, maybe-  
_Ooooh Edward! That is such a good idea! She'll love it! _Alice squealed mentally after having another vision.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled.  
"Are you actually awake?"  
"Mmhmm." She sighed and I chuckled.  
"You can sleep longer you know."  
"No, no. I'm up." She said and started shifting to pull herself into a sitting position and I automatically put my arm around her shoulders. I think that this was the only reason why I haven't gone insane over the past month and a half; at least, I still get to touch her and embrace her more than my family as she felt safer with me for some reason and we had become best friends- but I needed more.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get some breakfast." She chirped cheerfully.  
"It would be good for you to walk there." I offered and she groaned.  
"Can't you guys just carry me around for the rest of my life?" She half-joked.  
"Sounds good." I whispered and her heart beat accelerated.  
"No, no. You're right. I need to walk." She stumbled a bit getting out of bed, but she caught herself before I had to help.  
"Will you protect me from the pixie's wrath of eating in my pyjamas?" She wondered and I chuckled once again. Even while Bella was stuck in bed, she had learnt Alice's fashion obsession thanks to a thing called online shopping.  
"I promise." Truly, I would protect he from anything.  
"Okay, on we go." She said to herself as she started her journey. She was slow, but I waited patiently at her side and she did very well today. She always needs a bit of help at the stairs, but that's normal. When we finally reached the kitchen, she smiled victoriously.  
"Ha! In your face stairs!" She stuck her tongue out at the offending stairs in question. I laughed at her childish ways. I was glad that she could catch up on lost moments of innocence.

"Bellllllllla!" Alice wailed. Ah, here we go.  
"Don't be a lazy butt! I saw you wouldn't get dressed!"  
"Then why are you still complaining?" Bella responded and Alice grumbled at Bella's wit. Then Alice's expression turned smug.  
"No problem. I see a shopping date approaching and I'll get you then… So what do you want for breakfast?" Gosh. This woman must make Jasper dizzy with her mood swings.  
"Ummm, a banana?" Bella still wasn't used to eating much or asking for anything. I sighed, I guess old habits _do_ die hard.  
"Blueberry pancakes it is then." Alice said before getting the ingredient's out.  
"And my banana." Bella mumbled. I smiled and brought her the banana.  
"You really can ask for more." I reminded her.  
"I know." She said sadly. Some days were harder than others for her and I suddenly realized why today would be a bad one.  
"Social services and the police are coming today." I stated and she nodded glumly. Last night, the police had called saying they had finally discovered something but it couldn't be said on the phone. Naturally, the social services had to tag along. I looked at the clock; they would be here in a few hours.

When Bella finished eating, she called out softly,  
"Emmett, Jazz, Rose?" They all came downstairs.  
"Wazzup?" Emmett said and she simply rolled her eyes.  
"Anybody feel like playing cards?" She asked. Since the hospital, this had become our game and we were still trying to beat Bella.  
"You're on!" Jasper said grinning and Bella looked smug.  
"Esme, Carlisle, care to join us and watch me kick your behinds again?" She said confidently and my parents appeared with smiles.  
"Sure. But I wouldn't be too certain about the second part. We have improved." Carlisle joked.  
"Well I'll love to see your new moves." We all sat around the table and played for a good two hours. Bella won- again.  
"Cough up the money Em." I said and he groaned. He had said that Jasper would win since he had gone as far as practicing at night.  
"One day, one day…" Jasper muttered. Bella's radiating laugh was cut short as she glanced at the clock.  
"Alice, help me clean up?" Alice nodded and carried Bella to her room.

As soon as Bella was out of hearing range, my family voiced their thoughts.  
"What do you think it will be?" Esme asked worried.  
"It can't be good if they refused to say it over the phone." Rosalie pointed out.  
"I wonder what they found... I mean, all the danger is over right?" Emmett said.  
"Knowing Bella; probably not." Jasper answered honestly.  
"And you haven't heard anything at the hospital?" I asked Carlisle.  
"No. Nothing." He sighed frustrated.  
"Well, Alice hasn't seen anything." Jasper reminded us.  
"We'll know soon enough." Rosalie ended the conversation of worry.

Bella wobbled down the stairs, now dressed in a t-shirt and a long skirt. It was not the most fashionable thing for Alice, but she understood that Bella would need to feel comfortable today. Bella came and sat next to me on the couch with Emmett and Jasper. About five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Esme went to answer it and led the two policemen and social worker into the living room. Bella didn't move, but both men came forward to shake her hand. It was trembling and she cringed into my side, but she lifted her arm and greeted them bravely. I squeezed her knee in encouragement.  
"First of all Bella, how are things going? Do you enjoy living with the Cullens?" The social worker named Lily enquired.  
"Yes, very much so." Bella answered firmly.  
"Good, good." Lily smiled warmly. "Well, Fred and Jason here are going to give you some news, but feel free to take a break whenever you want." Oh, this was going to be bad.  
"I'll be fine." Bella said dryly. The man named Fred cleared his throat.  
"After your claim, we have been investigating your father's background." Bella cringed.  
"He is not my father." Fred nodded.  
"Sorry." Bella inclined her head for him to continue. "He changed his name from Charlie Swan to Marc Barker approximately fourteen years ago and we were able to find out that he had hired the driver who hit your biological mother." Bella remained composed at my side. "We were then able to trace his marriage to Jane Ainsworth. We searched the house where you lived and it hasn't been inhabited since you lived there." Jason then took on the rest of the story.  
"Everything was still in place from the struggle you described to us. We had the whole property searched and- and" Jason paused before looking Bella in the eye. "I'm so very sorry Bella, but we found a shallow grave in the backyard. We found Jane and-" He stopped looked warily at Bella who had temporarily stopped breathing.  
"We can stop now if you want." Lily repeated but Bella lifted her hand to silence her and turned her gaze back to Jason without saying a word.  
"She died of blunt force trauma to the head." He finished and Bella stood abruptly.  
"Excuse me." She said coldly before heading for the front door.  
"Don't follow me." She whispered, only intended for vampires to hear.  
"Should we?" Lily hesitated.  
"No, give her time." Carlisle responded his eyes on the door. There was an awkward silence. Everybody wanted to run off after Bella, but we all remained rooted to the spot due to her wishes.

"Well, we better be on our way." Fred said sadly.  
"Please convey our condolences to Bella." He added and I nodded stiffly.  
"Please- please tell her we're sorry. For everything. For not noticing or stopping it." Jason chocked and I could hear how ashamed these men were for not doing anything to help Bella earlier. They were good men. They didn't deserve to live with the guilt.  
"She hid things well." I said sadly. "Nobody saw a thing." They didn't respond; my words barely soothed their guilt.  
"Um," Lily interrupted shyly. "I went with them to her old house," she whispered and a vivid image of a living room covered with dust and bloodstains with shattered glass popped into her mind. I clenched my fists at the sight. "I went into her room and found something- Well, I don't know if she'll want it but, you're free to have it." She handed me a small package before giving a quiet 'goodbye' and leaving with the police.

"Bella is okay. She just went to think." Alice said calmly as soon as the door closed and before anybody asked.  
"Give her some time Edward." Alice told me, obviously seeing my intention to go find her.  
"What did the social worker give you?" Rosalie asked and I shrugged, too anxious to care. She sighed and took the object from my hands. She opened it and let out a small sob.  
"What is it?" Emmett asked concerned and Rose passed him a photo frame wordlessly. His face saddened.  
"Do you think we should give it to her?" He asked slowly. Curious, I rose to go look at the picture. It was one of Bella and her adoptive mother. It was a sunny day and a four year old Bella was laying outside on the grass while her mother hovered over her, tickling her sides. Bella was roaring with laughter as Jane had a huge motherly smile. The scene was blissful, and utterly heartbreaking.  
"Yes. She deserves to have it." I concluded.

"Edward, go and find her now." Alice said, suddenly panicked. I didn't even ask why she was abruptly worried as I ran out the door and followed Bella's scent. It took me a few seconds to find her and I didn't like what I saw.  
"Bella, what _are_ you doing?!" I asked incredulously.  
"Walking." She said determined. She was covered in mud and had scratches everywhere. She was also limping badly.  
"Stop this. You're going to ruin your recovery; you're only allowed to walk little by little." She ignored me and continued limping at a forced pace.  
"Bella," I warned just as she tripped. I caught her and she started sobbing against my chest.  
"Let me go! I need to walk. I need to prove, to prove… For Jane, I need to…" She cried inaudibly. I lifted her in my arms and she continued to protest weakly, but she was exhausted. I managed to catch a few words; "Make her proud… Show Charlie… I-I need… Be strong…" She continued to sob brokenly.  
"Shhh Bella. Everything will work out. Your mother is proud, she always has been." I murmured until I lulled her to sleep. I walked home slowly. I hated seeing Bella so vulnerable, it angered me as much as it saddened me. I couldn't do anything about what had happened to her, I could only support her and that left me feeling completely helpless. No matter what I say, I know that her life will be permanently different.

When I arrived home, Rose automatically wrapped Bella in a blanket and cradled her like only a mother could. My arms felt empty the second her skin left mine.  
"Alice told us." She said simply and I nodded.  
"Did she hurt herself?" Carlisle enquired.  
"Just a few scrapes- I think she fell a lot. She was also limping pretty badly."

"She over-worked herself."  
"Yes."  
"Let's go clean her up and put her in bed." Esme urged gently. I waited in Bella's room. Apparently, she had woken up, but hadn't said a word. Esme carried her into the room and lay her on the bed.  
_Take care of her tonight – Esme_ I nodded and she left the room.

I sat down on the bed next to Bella and she didn't move.  
"I have something for you." Bella just turned her face in my direction- still without a word.  
"Lily, the social worker, she picked it up at your old house." Bella didn't reach for the frame so I held it in front of her so she would see. Tears sprang from her eyes as she raised her arm to hold the photo. She strocked her mother's face with a shaky finger.  
"You k-know, I n-never thought she was a-alive. I-I knew al along, b-but-"  
"But you still hoped" I finished and she nodded. I gently pried the picture from her hands to rest I on her night stand.  
"She wouldn't want to see me this weak. I can't even walk." Bella said angrily.  
"You are not weak." I argued. How could she not she that she was the strongest, bravest person I've ever met? "And she already is proud of you. So proud." All I wanted was to wash her pain away, but I did firmly believe in my words.  
"Now got to bed- you need to sleep." She closed her eyes obediently and when her breathing evened out and I was sure she was sleeping, I gently caressed her cheek.

The family slowly crept into the room after a few minutes of silence.  
"We need to talk to you about something." Jasper said calmly.  
"We need to tell her now. About us having her as a baby. She feels more alone than ever and we are _family_." Alice said in a hushed tone.  
"She's already been through so much!" Rose protested.  
"This will help her through it." Jasper backed up his wife.  
"Edward." Bella mumbled in her sleep and Esme smiled down at her.  
"She is SO in love." Emmett joked.  
"Be quiet!" I hissed.  
"Zip it Em!" Bella giggled and everybody had to contain their laughter to not wake her up.  
"Eugh, brussels sprouts…" Our previous conversation was lost now as we watched her in amusement.  
"That's not ice-cream!" Her face turned into an adorable pout.  
"No more lies." She said stubbornly but I gulped.  
"No more lies." Carlisle repeated. "I guess that's our answer."

"We tell her tomorrow."

**Longest chapter so far =) Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 31

**Aw, your reviews just make me so giddy =) I am glad you are all enjoying the story!!**

Chapter 31

Bella POV

I had a pretty peaceful dream last night considering what happened yesterday. For some reason, Emmett was in a rabbit suit eating brussels sprouts while trying to make me eat some. He promised it was ice-cream afterwards and I frowned because I knew he was lying.

After my particularly bizarre dream, I woke up, once again cuddled against Edward's side which made my heart flutter. This whole 'keep feelings a secret' thing was getting harder. I tried to stretch, only to realize that I was extremely sore. Police. Jane. Walk. Be strong. It all came back to me in full force as me eyes automatically flickered to the photo frame beside my bed. I took a deep breath. I will no longer cry; if I can't be strong physically, I will be emotionally.

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice captured my attention.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked bluntly.  
"No, not really…" I trailed off, confused by his different behaviour.  
"Come on, you need to eat." He took my hand and led me downstairs while supporting most of my weight. He wasn't as patient as he usually was, he was… fidgety.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No." He answered curtly. I started to panic. What else could have gone wrong? What else can I lose? The Cullens. It struck me in the face. Were they sick of me? Edward took in my expression and immediately the concern I knew so well re-appeared.  
"I'm sorry. I promise everything is fine." It was now my turn to be curt as I simply nodded once and headed to the kitchen where all the Cullens sat. Esme place French oast before me and I picked at it lightly. Carlisle cleared his throat.  
"Bella, there is something we need to tell you." Whenever Carlisle spoke in this tone as the head of the family, something serious was going on.  
"Another secret?" I squeaked and Emmett chuckled half-heartedly.  
"It's the last one- promise." He said.

"One thing we haven't told you about vampires is that we are immortal." Jasper began and I nodded for him to continue, instead, it was Rosalie.  
"You remember how you told us a family found you on the street when you were a baby and just put you up for adoption?" I nodded puzzled.  
"It's a lie." How would she know?! "They were forced to give you away. They really wanted to keep you." Rose whispered the end and I gasped.  
"You, you – you?" I stuttered like an idiot.  
"We found you Bella." Esme said softly. I stared at her through bleary eyes for a moment before I said the first thing I could think of,  
"Mom?" Esme beamed and stepped forward to embrace me.  
"Oh Bella! I am so terribly sorry we left you!" Faded images passed through my mind of long ago and I turned to look at a hurt Rosalie incredulously.  
"You too! You TOO! You were also a mother to me!" I wept remembering soft and gentle touches. Rosalie became euphoric.  
"You remember." She sighed.

"I always have." I said confidently. "My dream. It always started with you- all of you." I said bewildered. It was abnormal for a human to have memories from such a young age, especially when they are all mixed up together. However, mine weren't mixed. I had clear stages in my childhood and each stage gave me memories, even if they were murky.  
"You called me Bellsy." I said looking at Emmett. "And you honey." I shifted my gaze to Jasper. They both nodded with a small smile.  
"Wow." Was all I managed to say. Years of unanswered questions had finally been solved and I definitely felt overwhelmed.  
"Bella, I know this is a lot to take in. Just calm down darling and we will explain the rest." Carlisle said softly.  
"Okay." I whispered.

"You w-wanted to keep me?" I asked uncertaintly.  
"Of course we did! You were taking away by this social worker, this _Sharon_." Esme spat the name. " And we tried to find you and then you just disappeared! And when Carlisle finally found your new name-" I cut her off.  
"You found me? As in, moving to Forks _wasn't_ a coincidence?" I asked unbelieving and slightly mad.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rose looked at me pleadingly.  
"We wanted to, really! But we were so afraid you would reject us or not believe us and it was so obvious that you just needed some friends!" I mulled it over and couldn't deny that it made sense.  
"It's okay, I understand." I sighed.

"You are just 'okay' with it?" Edward spoke for the first time since the conversation began.  
"Yes."  
"How?" He asked incredulously.  
"Well, I mean sure, it is a bit strange. But I feel relieved above anything else. During the past few years, it seemed that your faces in my dreams was the only thing keeping me safe. The only thing keeping me sane. When I first saw you in the cafeteria, when I saw my 'angels' I could have died from shock. Bu now, I have really found you and I know what you are. It didn't bother me that you were vampires who could kill me by simply blowing in my direction so why should it bother me to know that you actually _are _ family?" Edward looked at me in awe as Esme and Rose sobbed.

"You are amazing." Edward muttered and I blushed.  
"Just one thing." I asked, suddenly extremely vulnerable.  
"Anything." Jasper said confidently and the stupid tears started rolling down my cheeks. Only this time, they poured straight from my heart.  
"Please don't leave me again." I cried pathetically. They all seemed too upset to answer with Edward looking as some one was burning him. Emmett eventually crouched before me and took my chin gently so that I looked at him.  
"We promise." He said simply and sincerely. He didn't try to deny or defend their departure, he just accepted it. I lurched forward into his arms and clung to him needily. I _needed_ him as a proof of reality. I _needed _him as my big brother.  
"Thank you." I whispered and Alice hugged me from behind followed by Edward and Jasper and pretty soon the whole family.  
"Group hug!" Alice exclaimed happily and I laughed at the situation.

Here stood an orphan who lost her birth mother followed by her adoptive mother. She also lost her father and she mourned that loss, because she lost him long ago. This orphan lost her father when she was merely a few months old before he lost himself. This same orphan now stands at the core of a loving embrace from no other than seven vampires, but not only that; she stood with her family.

There was only one thing left to do, only one thing left to say.

"Will you adopt me?"

**Voila les cheris! Aww, some nice brotherly love ;) Sooo what do you think? Thanks for reading and just keep doing your thing!!! =)**


	29. Chapter 32

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or/and read my story! This chapter is dedicated to all my awesome and faithful readers who put up with me!**

Chapter 32

Esme POV

_"Will you adopt me?"_

I held my breath. Was she ready? Was she really willing to join our family? The answer was clear in her eyes- yes she was.  
"Of course!" I gasped and Bella smiled. I pried her out of the group hug, only to grab her in my own embrace.  
"Of course, of course, of course." I sighed.  
"Thank you … mom." I beamed. I swear I could explode from happiness. How long I have waited to hear her say those words… Now my dream could finally become reality.  
"Esme, let me embrace our daughter." Carlisle said amused and as soon as I released her, his arms were around Bella.  
"Welcome to the family." He whispered then let her go. She was smiling playfully.  
"So what, is nobody else planning to crush me in a hug?" She joked and of course Emmett had to go and scoop her up.  
"Let me down Emmett!" She squealed after he started spinning her. He set her down carefully on her feet, but she stumbled into Edward who wrapped his arm around her shoulders to steady her. I smiled tenderly at them and Edward quickly dropped his arm.

"You should have a different name though…" Alice mused and I knew why. Alice has already seen Bella and Edward together; they couldn't have the same name.  
"How about Bob?" Emmett asked seriously. Bella burst out laughing.  
"A last name, dumbo!" Alice protested.  
"Oh…" Emmett looked slightly embarrassed.  
"Caine?" I suggested, it started with a C…  
"Molina"  
"Taylor"  
"Pierce"  
"Sheldon"  
"Jones"  
"Bryant"  
We all shot random ideas and Bella remained silent.  
"Why is it so complicated?" She eventually asked. "Won't it make the adoption messy to completely change my name?"  
"We can manage it." My husband assured her.  
"Swan is fine." She whispered and I looked at her concerned.  
"Are you sure?" Edward asked gently.  
"Well, to be honest, it's better than all your names." She smiled but then became pensive. "Besides, I never got to know _Charlie Swan_." She looked up and then reached for the back of her neck. "I have worse reminders anyway." She smiled sadly and I nodded without a word. Bella was particularly sensitive about that scar- not that I blame her.

Bella was convinced that she was going to be haunted for the rest of her life, but she still fought anyway. I don't think you could find any other mother in the world who is as proud of her daughter as I am of Bella.

Bella POV__

I was thrilled that I was truly going to become part of the family. I could see that they were too and it seemed that Jasper was unintentionally giving off waves of joy.  
"Jasper, dude! If I smile any wider, my jaw is going to break!" Emmett complained while smiling like an idiot- it was a funny sight.  
"Sorry." Jasper mumbled.  
"No, keep going Jazz. I want to see this." I teased.  
"You'll regret this if it actually happens." Emmett threatened.  
"Nah, I'm good. Besides, a broken jaw doesn't hurt _that_ much." I joked. I had blurted out the last part without thinking and saw their eyes narrow minimally.

"Anyway, what are we doing today?" I asked and Alice's face suddenly brightened.  
"Oh don't worry, the whole day is booked." She said mischievously.  
"Alice," I warned, suspicion colouring my tone.  
"Well first, we need to get your adoption papers signed and then we are going to celebrate."  
"Celebrate how?" I asked- there was more to it.  
"Oh you're really no fun! Brighten up Bella, because we are going shopping!" She said joyfully and I backed away a step, making me hit Edward's chest. I shook my head in dread; there was more than one thing wrong with this plan. First of all, just shopping with the pixie is dangerous, but most importantly, I have been isolated ever since I have arrived from the hospital. I met about four people and they were policemen! I couldn't do this! I couldn't go in public with so many strangers!

"Calm down Bella, you don't have to go." Edward murmured.  
"No Edward. She does have to go. I have seen it- everything will be fine. You need to go out and buy new clothes!" Alice said firmly and I turned around so that my face was in Edward's chest.  
"Fine." I mumbled against him. As long as I could stay with Edward, I would be fine.  
"You'll have fun, just wait and see." Alice said reassuringly.  
"When are we leaving?" Rose asked.  
"About an hour. Come on Bella, I'm choosing your outfit today." I groaned and trailed behind Alice and Rose.  
"Resistance is futile." I muttered sarcastically and everybody chuckled except Alice and Rose.  
"Your damn right!" Emmett agreed.

"Carlisle, if you set up the papers now, they will be ready by the time we arrive. Go ahead, we will meet you there." Alice dismissed Carlisle and I smirked at how she had the power over him sometimes.  
"If I were you, I would stop looking so smug and brace yourself for what is to come." Jasper whispered in my ear. I looked at him pleadingly.  
"Oh no, I am not getting involved!" He said while looking at a threatening Alice.  
"Wimp." I muttered but then gave a defeated pout.  
"Edward, make sure it doesn't go over an hour." I said seriously.  
"Yes Ma'am." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes before accepting my fate and heading towards the torture chamber; Alice's room.

"Bella, I am happy to say that today you can wear jeans! No more skirts, because today, you can take your leg brace off!" Alice announced gleefully and I tried not to show enthusiasm- I really was happy to get it off.

Alice went to choose my outfit while Rose started on my hair and make-up. Rose curled my hair carefully, making sure to obtain even, flawless ringlets. She then tired up the first layer so that no hair would go in my face but some still hung on my shoulders. By this point, Alice exited the mall she calls closet with a pair of light grey jeans and a navy blue long sleeved blouse. It clung to my arms and shoulders but had a wide elastic at the empire line, letting the rest of the fabric flow elegantly to my hips. The jeans fit perfectly, highlighting the few curves I had. Alice was actually sensible as she chose a pair of blue flats- I would be ale to walk.

"There." Alice said satisfied. "Okay, now close your eyes." I obediently shut them. I was growing impatient as they applied light make-up to my face.  
"Edward, how long has it been?" I called.  
"They still have five minutes." Came an amused voice. I grumbled to myself.  
"Oh stop being grumpy, we're finished." Rose chided playfully. I hopped up and headed towards the door, but Alice's tiny hands held me back.  
"Hey! You can at least look at our creation." I sighed and turned around reluctantly to look in the mirror. I was planning to catch a glance and walk away, but my reflection caught me off-guard. I actually looked decent. The clothes and hair hid all my scars and the make-up gave me a smooth complexion. It was very natural with a hint of eyeliner and lip-gloss. Rose and Alice looked smug at my dumbstruck expression.

"It looks nice, thank you." I mumbled, not wanting to give them too much satisfaction. I then slipped out of the door without another word as I bumped into Edward. He laughed.  
"I was just coming to save-" He said while steadying me, but cut short when he took in my appearance. He was staring at me as I had been moments before. Why wouldn't he look away already? I flushed pink, he seemed to notice and cleared his throat.  
"Yes, um, I was coming to pull you out of Alice's clutches."  
"Oh, thanks." My face was still stained pink.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yes." I said hurriedly, glad we had passed the awkward moment.

"We will be taking my car while Rose and Alice go in the BMW."  
"Why two cars?"  
"Shopping space." My face fell.  
"Oh." He started laughing.  
"What?!"  
"Your face! It's only shopping." He reminded me.  
"Shopping with Alice."  
"Touché." He smiled and I caught my breath.  
"Come on, let's go." He said pulling me towards the garage.

Once in the car, my knee started bouncing nervously. After all, I was just about to fully enter the Cullen family. I wasn't nervous about living in a house full of vampires, I was worried of being left alone… again. I did trust the Cullens, but this issue would not be swatted aside by a simple promise, no matter how honest it was.  
"There's no reason to be nervous." Edward said softly.  
"I thoughts Jasper was the one who could read emotions."  
"Well, it's fairly obvious." He said while glancing at my tense posture.  
"Oh."  
"What is it that worries you?" He asked, looking at me in the eyes and ignoring the road.  
"I _am_ ready to join the family, and I _do_ want to, its just that, just that-" I sighed frustrated. Edward waited patiently while I gathered my thoughts.  
"Where would I go if you left?" I finally blurted out and his eyes hardened.  
"We would never-" He began heatedly but I interrupted him.  
"I want to believe that, but I just can't." I said sadly as I looked at my feet.  
"Will you ever trust me?" He asked just as sad and I whirled around to face him in shock.  
"I do trust you." I love you! I added in my thoughts.  
"It's different, I can't explain, but I can say that I trust you more than anyone." I said, sincerity marking my words. Joy lit up his eyes."  
"_I_ will never leave you Bella." I simply nodded.

When we arrived, Edward flashed to my side to open the door.  
"Edward! Somebody could have seen!" I protested as he helped me out.  
"You look really beautiful Bella." He said with a gentle smile, completely ignoring me. I gulped as my heart rate picked up.  
"Thank you. Now stop avoiding the subject. You could have been caught!" I tried to blow off the compliment; I couldn't let my heart hope.  
"I'm not avoiding the subject." He frowned slightly, then smiled once again. "Besides, _you_ didn't even see me." He smirked, smug.  
"Why are you always right?" I groaned.  
"You wouldn't have me any other way." No I wouldn't, he's perfect…  
"Come on, we don't want to be late." He took my hand and we headed to the building.

"There you are!" Alice exclaimed when we entered. "The lawyer has been waiting for ages!"  
"Alice, I do not qualify five minuets as 'ages'." Edward said calmly.  
"Wait, lawyer?" I asked confused.  
"Yes, just to confirm some things." She waved her hand dismissively as she dragged me into another room.  
"Ah, Isabella Swan." A man said as he stood to shake my hand. I forced my feet forward and tried not to wince at his firm, yet friendly grip.  
"Nice to meet you." I said in almost a whisper.  
"You too dear. Well, I am just here to tell you a few things and then you may proceed with the adoption." He smiled. "So, about Charlie's will," He started and I froze. Charlie had a will?  
"He has a will?" I asked shakily and Edward came to my side for support.  
"No. That's why I am here. As his only living relative, everything lawfully goes to you. Although, the house is pretty much all that is left."  
"Oh." It didn't seem appropriate but I was just shocked.

"Thank you." Edward spoke for me. The lawyer nodded and gave a smile in my direction before walking out the door. Carlisle came up to me,  
"You ready to join the family? He asked.  
"Uh-huh" I muttered, still dazed. Everything was going to fast, I faltered, but Edward caught me and kept me upright.  
"Bella?" Edward asked concerned.

"I need to sit down." I whispered weakly and he lowered me gently to the floor. Carlisle and Edward looked at me worried.  
"Just overwhelming." I assured them.  
"Come on Bella! Sign the papers and then we can go shopping!" Alice urged and Edward glared at her but she came next to me with a pen in hand.  
"That simple?" I asked.  
"Yep." I looked at the paper hesitantly before reaching for the pen and slowly signing it.  
"Welcome to the family!" Alice squealed while everybody gave me 'welcome' hugs.  
"Okay, now shopping!" Rose and Alice said in unison.  
"All good things must come to an end." Edward whispered in my ear and I smiled.

At first, it really wasn't that bad- I was surprised, pleasantly so. We went to a few book stores and only about two clothing stores. Edward stayed by my side and prevented anybody getting too close. We then had lunch, or I had lunch. It was after eating that the nightmare began.  
"Okay, no boys for the rest of the day. Girl time now." Rose smirked and I was terrified.  
"I guess I'll see you guys later then…" I trailed off uncertainly.  
"Hopefully." Emmett said seriously.  
"Don't worry about it honey, Esme will be there to control them." Jasper soothed but Esme looked guilty.  
"Actually, Carlisle and I are going to let you kids have fun."  
"Nooooo!" I wailed dramatically.  
"Sorry." She mouthed.  
"We'll stay in the mall then, just in case." Edward said.  
"Come on guys, we're not that bad!" Alice pouted.  
"You can stay, but you better not follow us!" Rose warned.  
"Deal."  
"Okay, okay, let's go!" I said exasperated.

"Eager are we?" Alice looked smug.  
"Yes," Her face lit up "For it to be over." I finished and the boys laughed while Alice scowled and dragged me to the first of many shops.

Rose and Alice stayed by my side at all times which was both good and bad. Good, they were my bodyguard and stopped anybody from approaching me. Bad, I could never get a break from shopping. They were reasonable with what they were buying; most of the stuff hid my scars and the rest I would simply refuse to wear. However, I did not agree with how much they were buying; I now understood why we needed two cars.

After a few hours, I finally decided to speak up.  
"Guys. If you expect the human to keep going, you must feed it." I reminded them. I hadn't eaten much at lunch and there was a Krispy Kreme a few stores away.  
"But Bella!" Alice whined. "We were just about to try these on!" She gestured to the items of clothing. Rose looked at me and put hers down."  
"I'll come." She offered and I shook my head.  
"It's fine, I don't mind going alone, I saw some doughnuts a minute away."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Ye, could I just borrow a bit of money?"  
"Oh yes, here." Alice handed me twenty dollars.  
"Alice, I don't need twenty dollars to buy a doughnut!" I exclaimed as if she was crazy.  
"Buy a few, we aren't finished here." I sighed defeated.  
"I'll be right back." I mumbled before exiting the shop.

I traced my steps back to Krispy Kreme and walked up to the counter. I groaned, why did it have to be a young male employee? I took a deep breath.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" The guy said, eyeing my chest.  
"Two original glazed." I said quickly, not worrying about being polite since he obviously wasn't.  
"Three dollars." He said with a sleazy grin. I reached to hand him the bill and he brushed my arm as he took the money, I snatched my arm back. Come on, deep breaths Bella, deep breaths…  
"Here you go." He said while handing me the small bag. I turned to leave, but he ran around the counter to stand in front of me.  
"Hey, my name is Dan." He said offering his hand.  
"Sorry, I have to go." I mumbled and tried to walk pass him but he blocked me. My heart rate started to increase.  
"Let me go."  
"Not until you give me your number." He flirted. Adrenaline was pulsing through me as I side-stepped him. As I Passed, he grabbed my arm. It wasn't rough and for any other teenager, it would be a simple touch, but I could feel my mind reeling back to those terrible days.  
"Let her go!" An angry voice reached my ears as I drowned in flashbacks. The presence on my arm vanished, but the memories didn't. Someone led me out of the shop.

"Please don't hurt me." I whimpered.  
"Bella, it's Edward. He's gone." Edward shook me slightly as I pushed back the images in my mind.  
"Sorry." I muttered after a minute.  
"No, I'm sorry. I should have been there earlier." He brought me to a bench and we sat together.  
"I _am_ a freak! I can't even go out in public!" I moaned.  
"Bella, stop. This wasn't your fault. Anybody would have felt uncomfortable with that- that" He said angrily.  
"Boy?" I offered.  
"I was more going along the lines of jerk." He smiles at me.

"Can we go home?" I pleaded and he nodded.  
"The girls already know." He said and brought me to his Volvo which was already packed with shopping bags. I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged.  
"She _can_ see the future after all."

"I'm sorry you were left alone." He said after a few moments of silence.  
"Don't be, I chose to go alone." I said calmly but he just shook his head in frustration.  
"Do you want to go out tonight?" He suddenly asked. I looked at him carefully and he seemed nervous.  
"Sure." I said, a smile lighting up my face.  
"Alice is going to dress you again." He chuckled.  
"What?! Twice in one day and shopping! That's just unfair." I complained.  
"Well, she warned me there was nothing we could do to stop her." I groaned.  
"For once, I want to win a battle against her." I moaned.  
"You're lucky you didn't have to go shopping until now."  
"Not true! I was victim of online shopping!"  
"I'm sorry, but I really can't do anything."  
"Fine." I seemed to be giving in a lot today…

Surprisingly, everybody arrived home before us.  
"You actually let them beat you?" I asked amazed.  
"I was stalling your torture."  
"Oh thanks." I sighed and as soon as I opened the door, Alice grabbed me and carried me upstairs.  
"Boys, bring the bags in- thanks!" Alice called before turning to me  
"I'm sorry-" She began.  
"No, enough. It was my fault and I'm fine now." I sighed. "Can you just forget it happened?" I begged and she appraised me for a while.  
"You took soooo long to het here!" She said, re-gaining her energy.  
"I wonder why." I muttered.  
"I wouldn't be mean if I were you. You are in her hands." Rose said wisely.  
"What?! You're not helping?" Usually she could slightly tame the beast.  
"Nope, spending some time with my husband." She replied grinning.  
"Darn you." She just giggled before gracefully skipping out.

"Alice, only two conditions and then I'll go quietly."  
"Okay." She said warily.

"Promise?" She hesitated.  
"Yes, I promise." She finally said.  
"Has to hide my scars and no heels." She pursed her lips for a few seconds.  
"I can work with that." She concluded.

"Good." I said and just let her work her magic. I closed my eyes while she re-did my hair and make-up.  
"Go get changed." She eventually said while handing me a beautiful dress of the same colour of the blouse I had been wearing.  
"You can wear the same shoes as before." I nodded and looked in awe at the dress. It was knee-length and simple. Not revealing, yet breath-taking.  
"Why so fancy?" I asked.  
"Oh, you'll see." She winked. I shrugged and walked into the bathroom. My make-up was slightly more pronounced now as Alice gave me a mixture of blue and white eye-shadow. My hair was still curly, but Alice had fashioned it into an intricate bun with a few strands of hair coming out at the neck to cover my scar. I slipped on the dress followed by a black cardigan to cover my shoulders and arms. I walked out and Alice looked proud.  
"Perfect." She said satisfied.

We walked downstairs together and Edward was waiting at the bottom, looking very handsome.  
"You ready to go?" He asked and realisation suddenly dawned on me.  
"Aren't the others coming?" I squeaked. He shook his head smiling. Alice smirked at me.  
"Have fun!" She exclaimed, pushing us out the door. I walked to Edward's car slowly.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"It's a surprise." I frowned slightly and he laughed, but honestly, I couldn't be upset with him. I love him.

And for some unknown reason, it felt like change was in the air.

**Wo! Okay, now this is the longest chapter so far =) I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be in EPOV. So stay tuned!**


	30. Chapter 33

**Sorry again! I know this must be meaningless because I am saying sorry a lot, but do believe me when I say that my life has been completely hectic! And now, for a very important chapter, I hope I don't disappoint…**

Chapter 33

  
Edward POV

Bella looked breath-taking as she descended he stair in her dress. She looked adorable once she realized that the family weren't coming to dinner with us. I studied her features carefully and was relieved to find that there was no regret to be  
found in her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.  
"It's a surprise." I knew she hated them and I chuckled softly as she frowned but didn't complain. We rode in a comfortable silence, but as my eyes roamed her face, I couldn't hold my thoughts any longer.  
"You look amazing tonight." She blushed but otherwise didn't acknowledge the compliment. She had done the same thing earlier and I wouldn't let it pass again.  
"Bella, you truly are beautiful." I said gently and she looked up.  
"No I'm not."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"I'm just average- nothing special here." She stated confidently and I just shook my head incredulously.  
"How will I make you see yourself clearly?" I asked sadly.  
"Easy, there is nothing to see." Always so stubborn…  
"We will just have to _see_ about that." I muttered and she just smiled before looking out of the window again.

I pursed my lips- this night wasn't going as expected so far and I desperately needed to lift the mood. I was nervous, even though everybody assured me that Bella loves me. I would be a fool not to believe them and notice the love itself in her eyes, but I could only hope that her love was even a fraction of the love I held for her.

I could see Bella starting to get impatient and I had to hold my smile back.  
"So are you going to tell me now?" She gave in and I shook my head.  
"I hate surprises." She grumbled.  
"Oh, I know." I smirked and she huffed.  
"Don't worry, we'll be there soon enough." I hope she enjoyed the evening. Some may call it cliché, but isn't romance just that; cliché? Where would be without roses and candles?

We finally arrived as I pulled up in front of the restaurant. I handed the valet the car keys and went to open Bella's door. She was already blushing.  
"Edward!" She protested. "This is one of the most expensive restaurants in Seattle!"  
"Let me spoil you." I laughed while pulling her out of the car. She was obviously embarrassed as she hid her head by my shoulder. I led her up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Frankie, how may I help you tonight?" Asked an overly enthusiastic teen, probably happy she got a job in such an important restaurant.  
"Yes, reservations for two, under 'Cullen' please." I said politely.  
"Oh, of course!" Frankie started to hurriedly flip through her book, unintentionally ripping out a few pages in her haste- it was rather amusing to listen to her flustered thoughts.

_Oh he is cute! No Frankie, no. He has a girlfriend! Just concentrate on keeping your job! Cullen… Cullen… Where are you? Oops, I will have to find some tape later. Oh Cullen! There you are!_  
"Here we go, the balcony." I nodded as she led us to our table.  
"Your waiter will be here in just a minute." She smiled and I returned the favor. She seemed slightly dazed as she stumbled away. Bella looked at me disapprovingly.  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
"Oh you know what." She snorted. Apparently, I 'dazzle' people as Bella says it.

"Hello, my name is Marco. I will be your waiter tonight." _Wow, that girl is beautiful!_ His thoughts screamed at me. He handed us our menus.  
"Do you already know what you would like to drink?" He mainly asked Bella but was still polite. Bella squirmed slightly under the attention and I took her hand to reassure her and to send a hint to _Marco_. _Damn, should have known… _  
"Bella?" I asked while smirking slightly.  
"A coke please."  
"Two cokes." I confirmed and Marco walked away with a small ounce of defeat. I couldn't be to mad at the boy; his thoughts were innocent, only wistful. He had no intention of doing anything rash.

"See anything you like?" I asked Bella who had already picked up her menu.  
"Yes, the mushroom ravioli." She smiled. "So what are you going to eat?"  
"Ummm." I quickly glanced at the menu. "Lasagna." I picked randomly. When Marco returned, he was an exemplary waiter and took our order honestly. I was quite impressed when he returned with the food after fifteen minutes.

"Bon appétit." Marco smiled before walking away.  
"Isn't this restaurant supposed to be Italian?" Bella giggled when Marco was out of hearing range. I too noticed the irony and laughed. She ate her food and sighed contently.  
"Is it good?"  
"Delicious." She exclaimed happily. I watched her eat for a while as I pushed the food around in my plate.

"We're the only ones in the balcony, it's very peaceful." Bella noticed.  
"I rented it out." I stated matter-of-factly and got rather worried when Bella started choking on her food.  
"You what?" She finally gasped.  
"I rented out the balcony for us tonight." Anger flashed in her eyes. "Don't protest and enjoy your food, you can't change anything now." She slowly picked up her fork again and started eating.  
"Thank you." She mumbled shyly.  
"Anything for you." I said with perhaps a bit too much emotion.

We discussed a little bit of everything over the evening- I was stalling. Several times I saw her glance at the grand piano in the corner.  
"Do you want me to play for you?" I asked once she had finished her dessert. Her eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly. I took her hand and sat her next to me. I started playing her lullaby. I had written this a while ago and was looking for the right moment to play it to her. Bella's eyes were rimmed with water as the melody played. I finished with a flourish and Bella let out a shaky breath.

"Wow" Was all she muttered.  
"You inspired it." I said gently and she blinked at me in astonishment.  
"Come, I have something else to show you." I pulled her forward and threw some money on the table. Bella followed me wordlessly as I led her back into the car. We drove once again in comfortable silence. Once we reached our destination, I stopped the car and flashed to her side.  
"Come on my back." I said lifting her. "Close your eyes." I whispered. She followed what I said obediently.

She had already been to the meadow before. I had brought her once when she was still recovering, so she probably knew where I was taking her. There was only one difference now for the occasion. I had equipped the trees with fairy lights –must thank Alice- and had brought some blankets for Bella.

"Keep your eyes closed." I reminded her as I set her on her feet and sure enough, they were still clamped shut. I led her to the middle and set the blankets down before sitting Bella down.  
"You can open your eyes now." As soon as she did, her face filled with wonder as she looked all around the meadow.  
"What? How?" She stuttered as she took in the lights.  
"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.  
"I love it! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed in awe. I sat down next to her. I had to get it out now. I wanted to make this night special, no matter if it sounded cliché; Bella was enjoying herself and she was the only one whom I needed to impress.

"Bella," I started. "You don't understand how guilty I feel about everything that has happened to you." Her face fell.  
"Edward, its okay, just stop-" She sighed.  
"No, let me finish." I said gently. "It hurt our family above anything else to see you lying on that hospital bed… However, they had each other. They had comfort, love." She seemed confused at what I was saying. "Bella, I had that too. I had love." I said softly. She looked pained for a second so I picked up her hand.  
"I love you." I said simply. Her heart missed a beat as she stared at me. She didn't say anything, so I continued.  
"I have all along, but I couldn't see- no. More like, I refused to see. I love you." I repeated. She sat there a bit longer without a word. I grew anxious as she didn't reply. I turned my head away; more heartbroken than embarrassed.

"I love you too." Came her tiny voice. I whipped around to see a gentle smile on her lips.  
"I love you too." She said once again as I was filled with elation. I slid to her side and lifted her into my lap with my arms securely around her. She giggled and rested into my embrace. We basked in each others presence until she broke the silence.  
"Since when?" She whispered. I looked down at her and felt compelled to tell the truth.  
"The night in the hospital before we told you what we are." She nodded her head thoughtfully.  
"I felt it too, before realizing it I mean. I just didn't know what I was feeling. It was the first time…" She trailed off suggestively.  
"Me too." She looked astonished and I gave her a kind smile.  
"You are the only person I have ever loved and will ever love." She snuggled deeper into my chest.

"I love you." She mumbled and I smiled.  
"I will never get tired of hearing that." She lifted her head and grinned at me.  
"I love you." I was simply euphoric at her words. How could I not be? I laid down, pulling her with me. She giggled once again as she fell on top of me.  
"You're too hard." She laughed jokingly.  
"Oh am I?"  
"Yes." She smiled so I smirked and pulled away.  
"No, no, no. But very comfortable." She mumbled while worming herself back into my arms. I smiled into her hair.

"I don't think I could have done it." She said thoughtfully.  
"Done what?"  
" I had convinced myself to hide me feelings- to take what I could get. It was becoming increasingly difficult- I don't think I could have done it." I breathed in, letting her scent envelope me.  
"Well, I'm glad you don't have to."  
"Yes, that's a very good thing." She smiled while yawning.  
"Are you tired?" I knew she was, but I didn't want to be patronizing.  
"N-n-no." Her speech was distorted by another yawn and I chuckled. I started humming her lullaby, hoping she would sleep.

"Did you really write that for me?" She asked timidly.  
"Yes, only for you." I said and she pulled herself closer to me.  
"Thank you." She whispered before fully relaxing in my arms and giving into sleep's temptation.

I lay there in the meadow with her a while longer until she started to shiver. I gently lifted her, taking care not to wake her up, and brought her to the car. I set her into the backseat and she reluctantly let me go even in her sleep. I brushed a few strands of hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

Everybody was waiting for us when we got home, and by judging their smiles; Alice had already told them what had happened. I didn't say a word as I smiled gently and walked past them, carrying Bella to her room. I laid her on the bed and took her shoes off, but then decided she still needed more comfort.

"Rose?" I whispered. She appeared in the doorway, walked in and chose Bella a set of pyjamas. I walked out of the room while Rosalie changed her. Rose then left without a word to join the rest of my family who were leaving me alone to enjoy the simple but exquisite presence of my love.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled. "I love you." No, I really would never get tired of hearing that.  
"I love you too." I whispered and climbed onto the bed. Bella automatically shifted towards me and I took her in my embrace.  
"Sweet dreams my love." I said before humming her lullaby once again.

This day couldn't have gone any better.

**Oh I hope I didn't disappoint! It took a lot of thinking for this chapter and I decided that they wouldn't share a first kiss yet, because it would maybe have complications on Bella's side. May I just add, THAT I REACHED 300 REVIEWS! You guys stay loyal, even when I falter and I truly thank you for it!**

Special mention for my next chapter in the one-shots, it will be chapter 32, previously in Esme's and Bella's POV, now in Jasper POV. This was asked by RunEdwardRun, thank you again and so incredibly sorry I haven't done that for you yet. It is coming!

Last notice. I do take all criticism and I honestly don't mind it, but there are authors out there who may be more sensitive, so try and keep the criticism constructive instead of rude. So, to 'anonymous' point out my mistakes and I will gladly correct them for you, but don't go around putting people's stories down when you don't even have the guts the sign your name.

Thanks once more to all my readers! You are incredible!


	31. Chapter 34

**Wow, I am so sorry everybody. I haven't updated in so long and I am terribly sorry. Life is just insane! I am going to Mexico for Christmas (where I will still be writing) but I will not be able to update. However, I'll post one more chapter before then.**

Sorry again, but enjoy;

I woke up slowly, dragging my eye-lids up reluctantly. I was very well rested, but I just wanted to stay in bed. I shut my eyes, letting the warming sun filter through the window and gently let my body know it was a new day. I sighed at peace and prepared myself to go downstairs. With my eyes still closed, I tried to roll off the side of the bed, but I then realized that I had a steely grip around my waist. My eyebrows furrowed for a moment before I heard a ghostly chuckle. My eyes snapped open to see that I was face to face with Edward. I stiffened the tiniest bit and allowed a few more inches to separate us.  
"Good morning love." He said amused. Love? Love… Love! My brain registered the events from last night and noticed with elation that I no longer had to hide my feelings.  
"Sleep well?" He asked and my smile grew.  
"Incredibly so." I beamed.  
"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" I pouted playfully.  
"But I don't want to move!" A gentle smile settled on his lips.  
"Then I'll just have to carry you." He lifted me onto his back and I could see the effort it took him to be soft.

"Is it hard to be around me?" I asked sadly n our way to the kitchen. He was silent for a moment.  
"At the beginning, yes. Especially when you were a baby." I blushed- it was beyond embarrassing that he knew me as a drooling toddler. "But I have become so accustomed to your scent. I just need to remember to be gentle." He concluded as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning Bella." The family called as we passed through the living room. Their smiles told me they already knew everything.  
"Morning." I mumbled back.  
"Here you go Bella." Esme said as she handed me a plate with waffles. I took it greedily and started to eat while sitting on Edward's lap.

"How is your leg Bella?" Carlisle enquired.  
"Fine, fine." I said rolling my eyes, he checked every morning and even though I still had a bit of a limp, it didn't hurt much anymore.  
"Good, what about everything else?"  
"Fine!" I said exasperated and I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist. I leaned back into him.  
"Hmm." Carlisle said thoughtfully. "What would you think about going back to school." He asked hesitantly. I froze, my fork in the air and Edward's arm tightened.  
"It's okay if its too soon." He whispered in my ear. I lowered my utensils onto the plate and pushed it away. I curled into a defensive ball and hid against Edward's chest. I couldn't go back to school! What about Lauren and Jessica and-

"One of us would be with you at all times." Rose said.  
"I know it will be hard Bella, but think about it. It might do you some good and you will never be alone." Carlisle reasoned but I could see that he wouldn't push me.  
"I'll think about it." I whispered and they nodded.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward suddenly offered and I bobbed my head up and down- some air would be appreciated. He set me on my feet and took my hand as he led me out the door.

He kept holding my hand as we walked on the easy and familiar path in the forest.  
"What do you think?" I asked and he sighed.  
"You don't _have_ to go. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
"But?" I knew he wanted to say more.  
"But," He stopped talking and turned to me. "But, you need to do it eventually. There wont be any reason to be afraid because we will be there." I sat down on a log at the edge of the path.

"Being here has been great." I sighed. "I don't want to pop my perfect bubble with reality." I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.  
"You know I wouldn't force you into anything right?" He murmured while kissing my forehead.  
"Right." I confirmed and he leaned his chin on my head.  
"I think you should go." He then said and honestly it was all I really needed.  
"I think so too." I whispered.  
"But, what if I get a flashback? Or if someone comes too close? What it Lauren and Jessica-".I started to panic, but he interrupted me.  
"You're forgetting that I'll always be at your side." He reminded me gently before chuckling, "Do you really think that Emmett, Jasper or I will even allow someone to look your way?" I giggled too thinking of my family in body-guard mode.  
"There. You see? You'll be fine." He murmured while stroking my cheek.  
"When would we go back?"  
"Monday." I nodded against his chest. We sat there all afternoon, just discussing trivial things to keep my mind occupied before we fell into a comfortable silence. As the sky slowly turned darker, Edward spoke.  
"I think we should go inside." He said. I didn't move. "Esme is worried." He added and I sighed standing up, but I wasn't ready to let go of him yet. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he gave me a smile before placing his arms around my shoulders. We walked back towards the house as a couple. It may have been only recently that we openly admitted out feelings, but we were already completely in sync. I was aware of how my pain caused him pain and I was determined to be stronger from now on.

Esme was indeed waiting anxiously on the front steps. She stood swiftly and blurred at the speed of her movements.  
"Bella," She began but I cut her off, already answering the million dollar question.  
"I'm fine." I sighed and she hugged me.  
"You don't have to-" Once again I interrupted her.  
"I'm going back on Monday." Esme looked startled, but then a relived smile appeared. When we walked into the house, I was surprised to see it was empty.  
"They went hunting." Edward answered my unasked question. "So what do you want to do tonight?"  
"Tonight?" I asked bewildered.  
"Yes, we stayed there for quite some time." He smirked.  
"Oh. Um, could we watch a movie?"  
"Sure. Any preference?"  
"Can we watch 'Australia'?" I wondered randomly and he chuckled.  
"Sounds good. And dinner?" Esme poked her head in the living room at the mention of dinner.  
"Do you have ravioli?" I blushed remembering last night with Edward and he smiled.  
"Yes, mushroom. Is that okay?" I giggled as I nodded my head and Edward let out a small laugh; it was quite the coincidence. Esme looked confused, but her gaze was tender as she saw me laying next to Edward on the couch. Edward went to put the movie on before returning on the couch with me. We started the movie in silence before Esme appeared with my food.  
"You know, I think that I am just going to catch up with the others for a quick hunt. See you tomorrow." Esme smiled at us fondly before leaving in a flash. It was always disconcerting when they left so abruptly.  
"So how is your meal?" Edward smirked.  
"Esme makes it better than the restaurant!" I exclaimed happily and he chuckled again.

The movie was beautiful! I cried at the end, even though it was a happy ending.  
"Bella, why exactly are you crying?" Edward asked amused and I smacked his chest playfully.  
"Shh! You'll ruin the moment!" I whispered and he just chuckled. Once the credits were rolling, I allowed him to speak.  
"That was amazing." I sighed.  
"It was good." He agreed even though I considered his words to be an understatement.  
"You're just jealous." I joked and he widened his eyes innocently.  
"Me? No… Do I have a reason to be?" I pretended to ponder his question.  
"Maybe."  
"Yes or no?" He asked still playing.  
"Well, that's confidential information."  
"Well then, it seems that I will just have to force it out of you." He smiled wickedly before tickling my sides.  
"N-n-o! Stop!" I gasped as I squirmed trying to get away.  
"Not until you tell me."  
"S-stop! Stop!" I giggled. "N-no! I l-love you, o-only you!" He stopped.  
"That's what I like to hear." He chuckled but his smile was immediately wiped off his face as he looked down at me with intensity. I was hyper-aware of his proximity as he was propped above me. I didn't move; like a deer caught in headlights. He slowly moved his head down, looking at me in the eyes. Abruptly, it was Charlie's smirking face approaching mine. I cringed away into the cushions and screwed my eyes shut. I heard Edward calling me.  
"Bella, open your eyes. It's okay. Don't be scared." I blinked once and Edward was back, his glorious face even closer. His cool breath blew in my face, clearing my mind from all it's fears and filling me with his essence. His lips were now practically on mine.  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly, but full of passion. I didn't answer him as I closed the mostly non-existent space between us.

Our lips moved in perfect harmony, mine moulding against his smooth ones. The kiss was tender, yet passionate. I threw every ounce of love I felt in this kiss and Edward responded generously. He pulled away softly and rested his forehead on my shoulder. As I caught my breath, he gently kissed his way up my temple, sending shivers up my spine.  
"Was that okay?" He whispered, his breath laboured even though I could not comprehend why.  
"More than okay." I murmured He shifted us so that we were both on our sides with my back to him. He pulled me close and inhaled my scent.  
"Was that hard for you?" I asked and he shook his head in my hair.  
"It wasn't hard… for _me_." I clearly understood the question behind his words. I hesitated, I didn't want him to think any less of the mind-blowing experience he had just given me.  
"I kissed you. Only you. It was perfect." Edward was there for me, and I truly counted _this_ as my first kiss and not the one-sided kisses that were forced upon me by Charlie.  
"I love you." Edward said, punctuating each word with a kiss to my head. I relaxed fully into his embrace, enjoying his company as he played with my hair.  
"I love you more."  
"I highly doubt that." I smiled at his words, but still couldn't completely agree.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" He asked casually.  
"Sure." He unwrapped his arms and started to stand.  
"But I don't want you to move!" I moaned and he chuckled.  
"You can't have both."  
"Stay with me then."  
"Suits me." He answered and lay back down. I turned so that I was facing him. I pressed my body to his and closed my eyes. He started to hum my lullaby and when I was just about to fall asleep, Edward stood abruptly, pulling me up with him and hiding me behind his body.  
"Don't you dare!" He snarled. I poked my head out to the side to see Emmett standing with a bucket of water.  
"Well, somebody needed to wake up sleeping beauty." He smirked and suddenly Jasper, Alice and Rose were at his side; also with buckets. They all moved faster than I could see and Edward hurriedly shielded me. In under three seconds, I was drenched.  
"I'm already awake bozo!" I yelled at Emmett, thoroughly upset that they ruined my time with Edward.  
"Oops, my bad." He smiled wickedly. Jasper looked guilty as he must have felt my anger and disappointment.  
"Sorry." He muttered but I disregarded the apology.  
"Come on Bella, let's go get you dried up." Rose said kindly.  
"Traitor." I glared and she looked sheepish.

"I was blackmailed, Alice was going to ruin my car!" She pleaded with me.  
"Why Alice?" I asked irritated.  
"Come on Bella, calm down. I gave you enough time with your beloved here," I blushed and Edward growled lightly. "Carlisle and Esme are still hunting, so we are having a slumber party!" She squealed excited.  
"Why?!" I whined and she actually glared at me.  
"Bella Marie Swan," They knew that 'Isabella' could be the trigger to panic attacks. "You will go dry up, you will come back downstairs and you _will_ have fun." I sighed and started walking up the stairs when I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist. He kissed my head.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not like you weren't targeted either." I said gesturing to his dripping clothes. He accompanied me to my room and wrapped a towel around me.

"Come on, dry up. I'll wait downstairs." Edward said softly and leaned in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. I smiled widely and quickly changed into some comfortable pyjamas. I ran down the stairs only to trip on the last one and have Edward catch me.  
"Thank you." I mumbled grudgingly as he set me on my feet.  
"It's Alice's turn to pick a movie." He informed me while taking my hand and leading me to the couch. Miraculously, it was dry.  
"okay, we are going to watch 'Confessions of a Shopaholic'" Alice announced happily and I groaned.  
"It's _my_ night." She reminded me smugly. I guess it would be bearable since I wouldn't pay any attention to it anyway. Edward scooped me up and lay me gently on the couch next to him. I was still tired, so I turned to face his chest and closed my eyes. He stroked my back and kissed my nose. I gave him a small smile before falling asleep.

I could get used to this.

**Thank you so much for reading and following my story- I couldn't ask for better readers =) And don't worry, there is still quite a bit to come!**


	32. AN

**Ugh, I have always promised myself that I would never do an author's note and I have failed miserably… I have also promised that I would never leave a story unfinished and that promise, I will keep. I am sorry it has taken me so incredibly long to update, there is no point in giving you loads of excuses- I'm just sorry. I really hope I don't lose any readers because I love you all! Sorry again and an update should be coming your way soon.**

Thanks loads,  
iole01


	33. Chapter 35

**Well finally I am updating. Again, I am incredibly sorry for the wait. I honestly use to think that writer's block was a myth- little did I know… So now, I won't make you wait any longer, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 35

Edward POV

Bella only lasted about ten minutes of the torture Alice calls entertainment. "You're going to have to go hunting soon." Alice pointed out. "She is going to need  
you Monday, so you better go tomorrow." I frowned slightly.  
"If you leave now, you should be back by lunch." She offered.  
"Just let me carry her to bed." I rose fluidly, careful not to jostle Bella. Once I settled her on her bed, it only took one look at her for me to decide that a simple note wouldn't be enough. I gently shook her awake.  
"Bella,"  
"Edward" she mumbled.  
"I'm going hunting. I'll be back by lunch."  
"M'kay" She murmured as she patted my head and went back to sleep. I smiled and decided that maybe a note would still be necessary as she didn't really seem to have a clear mind. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed downstairs.  
"Alice, please let her sleep in tomorrow and no shopping. She is stressed enough about school- don't make it worse." She didn't even look my way as I spoke. I sighed in frustration. "Alice?"  
"Yeah, yeah, she heard you. Let Bella die her hair blue, dress her up in a corset and send her to the club to get wasted." Emmett said in mock sincerity. I mumbled something unintelligible before leaving the room.

I let my worries slip my mind as I ran into the forest. I caught the scent of some deer and I let the unattractive smell drag me forwards. As soon as I saw my prey, all thoughts flew out of my mind as my eyes zeroed on the doomed, innocent animal. I pounced. For Emmett, hunting was a sport. For Alice, a dance. For me, simply a necessity. I jumped swiftly on the deer nearest to me, I snapped it's neck in a fluid movement before relishing in the sweet taste of blood as it touched my lips. As soon as I drained it, my head flung up to focus on my second prey. The other two dear had scattered and a wicked smile graced my lips. I let myself be fully immersed in the chase as I jumped to my feet and caught up with the deer in three powerful strides. I did not inspire more fear as my teeth sunk into the soft flesh. I licked my lips, now excited to stalk my next victim. I could hear it's frantic heartbeat coming from my right and I immediately started the pursuit. I could smell adrenaline coursing through its veins as it sensed danger. Without a second thought, I sprang through the trees, startling the frightened deer and ended his life before he could feel my venom poisoning his entire being. I discarded the carcass unceremoniously and I felt once again disgusted with myself. I stared at my hard, cold hands and then glanced at the now drained heap of skin lying close by. I could kill so easily, choosing one's fate before they even had time to let out a shaky breath. The heartbeat of by now dead prey resounded in my head- so quick, irregular; panicked. Bella's heartbeat sounded the same when we first met her. The adrenaline, the hormone pushing the deer to its limits to save itself; Bella should have the same sense of self-preservation. Yet, she willingly chooses to stay with us, with _me_. I snarled loudly at the trees surrounding me. I always had to be so controlled around Bella, always in fear of falling over the edge. I released my strength without abandon, letting out all my frustration on nature. I kept going, destroying tree after tree- seeing the pain I could cause, the damage. I kept going without tiring until I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I spun around wildly, my teeth bared. I was met by Alice staring at me sadly. I automatically stepped back.

"Sorry." I muttered, my voice hoarse.  
"It's okay, you needed it. I just had to stop you now, your next move was to throw the tree into some human's garden." She laughed without a trace of humor. _Its okay Edward, calm down._ Jasper stood a few steps away, leaning again one of the few trees remaining. I could feel the calm radiating off him as I composed myself. Alice and Jasper watched me warily, their thoughts filled with concern.  
"I'm ready." I whispered eventually. The nodded and followed me wordlessly.

I ran home, still tense. I was embarrassed and ashamed. I shouldn't have needed to drag Alice and Jasper from the house simply so I could have a tantrum. _ Edward, don't be so ridiculous. _ Jasper though exasperated and my lips twitched at his thoughts of support. I reached the house and as soon as I opened the door, I felt a light force run into me. I wrapped my arms gently around Bella's body as she smiled up to me. And just like that, all the disgust and frustration melt away. No, I could never hurt her.  
"Hey you." I chuckled.  
"I need to ask you a favor." She said sweetly but with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.  
"Can you come to Charlie's house with me?" She asked solemnly, her smile dropping instantly. My eyes widened in shock.  
"Excuse me?"  
_It took her long enough to build up the courage to ask you, don't turn her down Edward.- Rosalie  
_"Well, you know. I need to go through my stuff and, and-" Bella stammered. I shushed her gently.  
"Yes, of course. I was just surprised." She gave me a tentative smile and I kissed her cheek.  
"When do you want to go?" She frowned slightly.  
"Just let me eat and then we'll go." I nodded and led her back to the living room where her meal was waiting. Bella barely touched her food- she was nervous, but the little furrow between her eyebrows showed her determination.  
"Let's go." She said with finality as she put her plate in the sink. I followed her wordlessly but took her hand.

The car ride was silent. Bella didn't offer any conversation and I didn't push her. My fists tightened on the steering wheel as we approached the house. Last time I was here wasn't a moment I cared to remember. I loosened my grip when I saw Bella tensing up- I would remain calm for her.  
"Are you ready?" She let out a long breath and nodded. We climbed the steps and she reached for the key before unlocking the door. Bella didn't move so I walked forward and she ran to catch up and clung to me.  
"We leave whenever you want." I reminded her.  
"Can we go to my room?" She whispered. I took her hand once more and led the way, she shuddered as we passed by the kitchen which was thankfully now clean- I could smell the bleach. I focused on the simple task of bringing Bella upstairs instead of thinking about the stale scent of Bella's blood lingering in the living room, the stairs, the hallway…  
"The one on the left" She murmured but I was already heading to the right room. Bella's room was very blank. There was nothing to show her personality. The walls were peeling and the bed was bare. Bella disentangled herself from me and went straight to her bed. She pulled a large bag from underneath and walked towards her small desk.  
"Do you need any help?"  
"Could you please put all the books in there?" She asked pointing at the desk. I nodded and started packing her bag. While I was doing that, I saw Bella lift her mattress and tenderly pull out a tiny, battered box. She took out a necklace and a small picture. She walked up to me holing the necklace.  
"Could you?" She asked as she turned around. I swept her hair to the side and attached the necklace.  
"My mother gave it to me. My real one; Renee." I recognized the locket. She had been wearing it as a baby; that's how we knew her name.  
"You wore it as a baby." Her eyes lit up.  
"Who found me?"  
"Esme." Her face fell.  
"Oh."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Do you know what my mom looked like?" She asked looking at her feet. I had actually seen Renee through Esme's mind.  
"She looked a lot like you." I remembered. "She had a young face and short wavy hair." Bella seemed satisfied with my mediocre explanation. She then turned to move towards her closet but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Alice." I sighed.  
"Yes, sorry, just tell Bella that she doesn't need to bring any of her old clothes because I won't let her wear them." She then promptly hung up before I could protest.  
"Alice says to not even worry about your clothes." Bella grimaced but nodded.  
"Then that's all I need." She swiftly exited her room and I followed with her bad of books. I almost ran into Bella as she stopped abruptly staring straight ahead. I followed her gaze and was met by a bland, ordinary brown door. As Bella shuddered I knew exactly whom that room belonged to. I placed the bad on the ground to embrace Bella's still form.  
"Are you okay?" I asked gently and she seemed to snap out of her trance. She started striding forward, determination defining her features. To human eyes, Bella's second of hesitation wouldn't have been apparent, but it was clear to me and it only increased my pride in her as she showed her strength. Her hand was steady as she reached for the handle and slowly opened the door. Bella didn't move forwards. There was no point in asking if she was okay or reminding her that she could always stop, because I knew that she _needed_ this.

I walked forwards, pulling her into the room and I switched on the light. The room was incredibly neat. Everything seemed to have its place and gave off an eerie feeling. The pillows were unnaturally straight and perfectly aligned. Bella took a deep breath and sat gingerly on the bed while looking around slowly.  
"Its not what I expected." She muttered finally when I was just about to loose my nerve at her silence. I sat on the bed next to her.  
"How so?"  
"It doesn't show anything about him." Her heart beat started to increase. "Not one thing. How could it not? This was supposed to help me understand. Why isn't there anything to help me understand why- to show how he, how he-" She started sobbing and at a loss at what to do, I took her hand in mine. "His room is like mine- impersonal. Like me, he's like me! I can't- this was supposed to help me, to know who he was, b-but he's _like me_." At this, I had to put a stop.  
"Bella, Bella- calm down. Count your breaths. Come on now." My first task was to calm her down, I brought her hand to my chest and took deliberate breaths to help her. Once I could feel her regaining control I started placing light kisses on her head and cheek.  
"Bella, you silly, silly girl. How many times do I have to tell you? You are nothing like your father. He was sick Bella- it had nothing to do with you. He was ill- he couldn't help it and nor can you." Once she came down from her hysteria, she melted back into my arms and sighed as she hid her face in my shirt.  
"I want to go home now." I sighed in relief and was eager to bring her back somewhere where she can be loved and relaxed. "My leg hurts- carry me?" Her voice sounded so vulnerable and I understood her need to just be cradled. To be protected, to let your emotions out without having to worry about what others think or what they say- sometimes you just want to be vulnerable. To let things out. And when you do, you need love to surround you- to keep you going.

I picked her up, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I wanted to know what she was thinking- but it was best to leave her in peace. As we approached the house, Emmett came bounding out, but his smile was wiped off his face when he saw Bella. He didn't ask any questions but opened the door and undid the seatbelt before carrying her inside. I followed silently- no words really needed to be said. When Bella arrived here, she was smothered with love and joy- we never really gave her time to mourn or adapt or _listen_ to her, we were too busy trying to cheer her up. Emmett carried her inside and brought her to her room and put her in her bed before coming downstairs.

We all met in the living room while Bella slept it off upstairs.  
"She's going to be fine." Jasper stated calmly and we all agreed- there was no question about it. She would be fine, never completely healed, but that's the only way she will ever be happy.

Ever so slightly broken. It was part of who she was.

**There we go. Sorry, it didn't end on the happiest note, but I thought it was important to make everybody understand that Bella will never be perfectly alright, but she will have her hand at happiness like everybody else =) Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for sticking with me!**


	34. Chapter 36

**Ok, here we go- actually writing on holiday, so woo! Much rather be home though…**

Chapter 36

Bella POV

Of course I was embarrassed about last night, I am always in constant fear that people will get sick of me- even I get sick of myself. I _know_ that I have always loved the people around me more then they loved me. I can't help it, I care for them so much, and I would do everything and anything for them no matter how much it cost me. Admittedly, with the Cullens, there is not much I can do. Not much I can offer. Charlie might have been cruel to no end, but I guess I still cared for him to an extent, he was my father and I never left. I say I was scared, which is true, but I guess I still had a small inkling of hope that he would become the father I had once known. Either way, I know that everybody will leave me in the end- its inevitable, they may not want it or help it, but they will leave me. The Cullens will leave me, Edward will leave me. My acceptance of this doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, because it does more than anybody may comprehend, but I have learned to live in the moment. I know that my feelings for Edward will never fade and I have just decided to enjoy the moments I do have with him. I feel perfect, no care in the world when I'm with him.  
So that is why me constantly getting panic attacks, or just breakdowns, that is why I am embarrassed, and more so- terrified. Once the Cullens understand that I am beyond help, they will leave me.

I sighed in resignation as I got out of bed. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to go into Charlie's room yesterday. I'm not even sure what I was looking for, but I was so upset when I didn't find anything. Nothing to show Charlie's personality, if he still held some kind of love or joy in his life. I can't help but pity him, he might have made my life miserable, but he was alone and he was sick. He also needed help which he couldn't get.

I walked slowly to the bathroom, still immersed in my thoughts. I really had to put yesterday's experience out of my mind. I did it, its over. Besides, today will be another challenge for me. School. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, however I was not backing out. It struck me that this was why everybody was giving me space, usually Alice would have woken me up and be choosing my outfit while Edward tried to restrain her. I smiled slightly at the thought of our usual routine. I must have really scared them last night, I made a note to apologize once I got downstairs.

I washed my face and stared at my reflection. Out of all the people in the world, I was the one chosen to have a traumatic childhood. But it was me- ordinary old Bella- who had been chosen to be blessed with the Cullens, and yes, vampires are a blessing. I grabbed an outfit without giving it much thought and checked the clock- I was okay, I still had time. I found my bag with my belongings from yesterday and pulled out my locket. It was beautiful and even if it was only an object, it had been through a lot. I would wear it with pride.

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were all in the kitchen as I came downstairs. Alice and Rose were watching their husbands get covered with batter while Edward seemed to be the target of most of that batter.

"Can't you guys ever cook something without making a mess?" I asked amused. Edward focused his attention on me which earned him batter in the face. He scowled at Jasper but then turned towards me.  
"Oh no, you go clean up." I laughed and he smiled wickedly before taking a step forward.  
"Why? Don't you want to give me my good morning hug?" He took a few more steps and I backed away.  
"No, no, no. As appetizing as that looks, I don't have time to go change."  
"Might as well get her dirty Edward, her outfit is not what I laid out." Alice pouted but I ignored her. Edward just smiled before coming to my side and kissing me on the forehead.  
"I'll be right back."

I turned back to the others.  
"So why the mess?"  
"Well, I blame Emmett. He wanted to make you pancakes, but he got a bit sidetracked when he noticed the batter was 'gooey'." Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Idiot." Alice muttered.  
"Hey! Aren't wives supposed to support and defend their husbands?"  
"I'm sorry, _hubby_." Rose started to walk towards Emmett while swinging her hips slightly. Emmett's eyes didn't leave her.  
"Why don't I make it up to you?" She was right in front of him now and leaned in.  
"Now go clean this up." She snapped before turning away abruptly leaving Emmett leaning into thin air. Emmett looked heartbroken and I giggled at his expression while jasper was full out laughing.  
"Jasper, shut up and help him." Well that silenced him.  
"What?" Alice rested her hands on her hips.  
"You encouraged him- now go." Wow, well this is what you called girl power. Jasper over emphasized a long loud sigh as he hung his head and dragged his feet.  
"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted." I laughed at his acting, but soon the kitchen was back into pristine condition- god I wish I were a vampire sometimes.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind and I leaned back into the embrace.  
"Have you had breakfast yet?"  
"Nope, I'll just have some cereal." I pulled out his arms to get my food. I smiled once I had realized how easily the morning was going- they were incredibly talented at distracting me.  
"Where's Esme?" I knew Carlisle was at work, but Esme was usually home.  
"She went grocery shopping, she'll probably be back right after we leave. I nodded before putting my bowl in the sink.  
"Ready."  
"Let's go."

"Ok Bella, we managed to change your timetable so that you have more lessons with us. You're excused from gym for the rest of the year, but you will have to go back eventually, its also your only class alone." Sometimes, it was ridiculous how organized Alice could be. The nerves were coming back as we approached the school. Edward held my hand and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. Once we arrived in the parking lot, I turned to Edward.  
"What are they thinking?"  
"They are surprised to see out car, apparently there have been rumors that we left the country."  
"Ok. I can do this." I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car boldly- there was no going back now. Edward was instantly at my side holding my hand. It was obvious by his protective and slightly possessive stance that we were together. I heard several small gasps and internally groaned; just to make things worse… My first class was with Jasper and to my relief, I didn't encounter Jessica or Lauren. Edward kissed me on the cheek to say goodbye and headed in a different direction with Alice.

Everybody was whispering as Jasper and I walked up to the classroom. Jasper, feeling my discomfort, swung his arm casually around my shoulders.  
"Relax, everything will be fine. They will either shut up or have a heart attack and die." He smiled and I chuckled. He was right, who cares if they talk? I knew they would. After all, the school freak's father committed suicide and beat her up making her miss several months of work and she was now living with the town's most beautiful and popular people. The lesson went without incident and Jasper helped me where I was stuck or behind. I was never alone, the Cullens always made sure I was walking with one of them between classes and sitting with them during. I still had biology with Edward which was soothing. All the teachers looked at me with pity a long with some of the students who would mumble apologies as they past me. I had seen Jessica and Lauren, but they wouldn't even look my way which I was grateful for.

Lunch was also uneventful, I was getting used to the whispering and staring and I didn't hesitate once when I strode to go get my food and then sat at the Cullens table. We chatted and I felt completely at ease with my family. I had gym after lunch even though I was going to sit out and I was feeling confident enough to kiss Edward on the lips. It wasn't a make-out session, but it was enough to trigger a few more gasps and for me to receive many glares of jealousy. I shrugged it off- Edward was mine, for now.

The coach let me sit on the benches as I watched everybody play basketball. Lauren and Jessica were in this class and wouldn't miss an opportunity to glare at me. I couldn't help but cringe back into the seat when this happened- there was still something menacing about them. When the bell rang, I hurriedly made my way to the dressing room as it was the quickest way out of the gym. To my absolute horror, Lauren and Jessica followed me. No, no, no. This could not be happening again. I was leaving all this behind me- I wasn't accepting it anymore. There was no way I could make it to the door in time and there was nowhere to hide. I spun around only to be face to face with the two girls who made sure I never had an escape from life.  
"What do you want?" I tried to sound strong but my voice wavered.  
"Poor little Bella, beaten by her father. Home violence we were told." Jessica sneered at me and I flinched.  
"Who knew we were on the same wavelength as your father?" Lauren laughed.  
"And you drove him to suicide. A pity really, we could have used the ally." I watched as they came closer to me and suddenly it was my breaking point. My breathing had been accelerating and suddenly it all hit me with the force of a tidal wave. I was not accepting this.  
"I'm not sure he would have wanted you as an ally." I snapped. Other girls were walking into the changing rooms now and observing what was happening without daring interfering. "You never quite finished the job. Oh maybe a few kicks and punches, but I was always able to go to the school in the end. When my father beat me up, oh I was out for hours." My voice dripped with sarcasm and was getting louder. "I don't think he would have considered you skilled enough to help him ruin my life, because after all, you are pathetic. I mean, go ahead, try and taunt me- say whatever you want, because I have had enough. You can't hurt me anymore. You think you are so important but why did you ever start hurting me? You saw I was upset? Oh fantastic! Here's an idea, that girl over there looks upset, lets kick her while she's down- quite literally. Well congratulations, you did, you did kick me and look where that's got you." I was practically hysterical and seeing a few girls timidly pull their phones out to film this had me change my focus and attack them.

"What about you guys. All of you! What is your problem? You watched, you watched them hurt me day after day and you didn't do anything either because you were scared or you didn't give a shit. Don't even try to say you didn't notice- who doesn't notice a girl limping around with bruises and wincing at every movement. And now here you are filming the event- you're sick." I was seriously loosing it and couldn't seem to be able to filter my speech anymore as the girls started to back away from me. "How about I give you your fill of horror, because that's what you live off of isn't it? Well you won't be disappointed. Every night, I would dread going to my house because I knew that the slightest mistake could cost me my life and would most definitely cost me a lot of pain. So I got home, and I cooked dinner and guess what?! It wasn't good enough- it was never good enough" Tears started to roll down my cheeks but I kept going. "If you find it so entertaining, why don't you go and get kicked in the stomach or slapped with a metal pan. I'm sure that will be a blast."

I left the changing rooms crying leaving behind a dozen shocked ignorant teenage girls. I didn't look where I was going when I ran out and I slammed directly into something cold and I knew it was Edward. I took his hand and started marching towards the parking lot where everybody was waiting. I'm guessing they would have heard my rant first hand since I didn't exactly try to keep the volume down. Edward kept up with me silently while glancing at me wearily. I wiped my cheeks clear of any moisture and got into the car. Nobody said a word as they climbed in and I crossed my arms and looked out the window like a grumpy child. I was annoyed at myself- so much for not freaking out. But in a way, I was proud- I needed that, sure tomorrow the whole school will be informed of my outburst, I wouldn't be surprised if the video was on the internet; _The changing room's very own Godzilla_, well that would be nice. I chuckled out loud at the thought and everybody looked at me. I smiled back, finally calming down.  
"I'm fine." Edward rolled his eyes but grinned at me as we arrived at the house and he opened the door for me.  
"You know, I've come to hate that word. You're always _fine_ which means you are anything but that."  
"True, usually, but I am fine. Fine as in, yes I just yelled at most of the girls but also, it doesn't bother me."

"Well that's a relief to hear, because damn Bella- that was intense." Emmett smiled. "I mean, who knew you could be so… woah"  
"So 'woah'? Why thanks."  
"No seriously, I wish I could have been there to film it- you amaze me." He honestly seemed dumbstruck.  
"Well you're in luck, some girls actually took their phones out."  
"Oh my god, really? I need to go check the internet." Emmett looked way too excited and Rose sighed before slapping him at the back of the head.  
"You insensitive moron." She hissed.  
"Sorry Bella." He mumbled but I just shook my head and patted his shoulder.  
"It's okay, I don't really think we can do anything about you anymore."  
"That's not fair Bella, I mean, he may be an 'insensitive moron'" Alice quoted Rose, "but he does have his uses. I mean, he's really good at… ok, well he can help with… well maybe… fine, I give up." Emmett opened his mouth to retaliate but just closed it once again at a loss of what to say.  
"Just let it go bro, let it go." Jasper chuckled while going to hug a very smug Alice.  
"You guys are just cruel."  
"Aw, its okay baby," Rose tried to hug him but he pushed her back.  
"No, nope, I don't love you anymore." He sighed and I rolled my eyes. "I'm just going to go to my room and wallow in self pity. Yes, because that it all that is left with my life." There was no denying it, our family is quite strange.  
"Ok, well you go enjoy that- see you later." We all chuckled as we passed him to go into the living room and it didn't take him long to come running after us.  
"You guys suck- I hope you know that."  
"Yup." I smiled as I hugged Edward.

"What do you want to do?" He asked gently.  
"The meadow?" I didn't need an answer as he grinned and lifted me onto his back.  
"See you later guys." I called happily. We lay side by side in the beautiful meadow enjoying each other's company. I turned to stare without shame at my sparkling boyfriend- true beauty. I was surprised to find him doing the same and I smiled.  
"I love you." I whispered while scooting closer to him and giving him a gently kiss on his lips. He hesitated to respond but obviously saw I was fine so he slowly started moving his lips against mine. I could definitely spend more time doing this. I lifted my arms as my hands tangled in his hair and he has his palm resting on the flat of my back. Once we broke away breathless his topaz eyes met my brown ones.  
"I love you more."  
"Lies." I giggled.  
"Never." He smiled into my neck as he placed one more gentle kiss at the base of my throat.  
"I'm so proud of you, you know." He said after a while. "You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for."  
"I'm not, but I am happy too. I feel like I am slowly breaking down the barriers before I can be completely happy again."  
"I wouldn't say slowly."  
"Yes, you're right, I've gotten over the main things. I am not scared of them anymore. They can't hurt me. In fact, I want to go to school."  
"I would never let anybody hurt you."  
"I know. But sometimes its nice to feel… to know what its like to not live in fear any longer." To this Edward just pulled e close and hugged me.  
"Bella Marie Swan, I love you, you have no idea how much." And just like that, I felt like things could change.

Things are finally changing for me.

**There we go, a slightly happier note =) I personally enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Although, I'm afraid to say that I think that next chapter will be the last. I am thinking of writing a sequel if people do want one. I mean, when I first started writing this story, my summary is different to how things turned out, so yes, I think there is still room for a sequel, well I hope.**

Thank you for reading!


	35. Chapter 37

**Wow, last chapter, here we go.**

Chapter 37  
Bella POV

Shortly after our conversation, I fell asleep in the meadow- trust me to always sleep and ruin the romance. Edward didn't mind- not that he would tell me if he did. Sometimes I wish he would find something wrong, not that there isn't a lot to find, but at least just express his true opinion. After being showered with compliments, they sound meaningless, I mean you can hardly tell somebody 'you're ugly'.

I guess there were some advantages of everybody being worried about my mental health. Now that they knew I could handle school, they didn't cut me any slack in the morning…  
"Bellaaaaaa! Wake up! I need to do your hair and make-up. Up, up now!" I grumbled and turned around; not in the mood. I knew it was pointless to fight her because she would have me out of bed sooner or later, but I just couldn't find the energy to endure one of her makeovers.  
"Bella, that's enough. You know I can just force you."  
"Alice, why? Its too early and I'm only going to school."  
"Precisely, when everybody is talking about your outburst yesterday, you can at least look good."  
"Wow, thanks for the encouragement sis." Seriously, sometimes I wanted to be treated like a baby- especially at six in the morning.  
"Sympathy was for yesterday, I let you wear what you wanted and no make-up. Come on, enough is enough. I'll call Emmett." This warning I took seriously, I shot up in bed, but it was already too late.  
"BELLSY! GOOD MORNING!" He immediately started jumping on the bed sending me flying but he obviously caught me and got off the bed before staring to spin me around.  
"Emmett, put me down, too early, I'm going to be sick." I gasped.  
"You always say that."  
"Oh Emmett put her down, she's starting to look green and I can't have her being sick- she needs to look beautiful today." Emmett reluctantly let my go but still held my arm as I stumbled.  
"You're no fun and you break too easily." He complained.  
"She's not a toy Emmett." Came Esme's disapproving voice. She was carrying a tray of food and I blushed.  
"You really don't have to do that anymore you know."  
"Well, I felt bad for missing you on your first day of school, and from what I hear, it went very well." She winked at me and I blushed a deeper red- they were never going to let that go.  
"Hmmm, I smell Bella's embarrassment- delicious." Jasper joked as he walked in. I looked around hopefully and my heart dropped minimally when I couldn't spot the person I was looking for.  
"He went hunting with Rose." Jasper smiled. "They should be back soon." My face lit up.  
"Lovesick." Emmett coughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Oh? So you don't miss your wife then?" Rose raised her eyebrow as she entered the room followed by Edward who came to sit by my side.  
"Good morning"  
"Very good morning indeed." He said as he kissed my nose and then relaxed in the bed next to me while I ate.  
"Of course I miss you Rose, but you know, well I was just" Emmett stumbled.  
"Emmett 0, Rose 2" Jasper muttered.  
"Oh come over here and give me a hug you great loaf." Rose laughed.  
"Rose, its good that you're back. I'm enjoying the family reunion and all, but now gwt out of here- we need to get Bella ready." I clung to Edward's shirt.  
"No more hunting in the morning, the real danger is here; they wait until you're gone and they pounce." He simply chuckled before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"Let Alice have her fun today and I'll protect you tomorrow." I pouted and looked away playfully.  
"Hey, don't be stubborn, you know I love you really." Once he gave me that crooked grin, I was a goner. I nodded helplessly and he laughed.  
"See you in a bit."  
"Ok, enough gushy gushy- get out." It was a funny sight watching Alice forcefully remove Edward from the room. She and then Rose closed the door and turned to face me. Oh boy, here we go again…

Well that was awful- nothing new there, but I can never deny that they do a good job. Today's outfit was perhaps a little bit too revealing for my taste, but nothing indecent. I was wearing a cute pair of jean shorts with leggings and a low cut, long sleeve dark green top. Everything fit me perfectly as usual and I wore a pair of green flats- luckily Alice understood my lack of balance. As usual, the outfit was casual and simple, but such a contrast to my previous wardrobe or what I would usually choose to wear by my own free will. My makeup was just a bit of color on my lips with eyeliner under my eyes and very discreet eye shadow. My hair was curled so that it actually looked shaped for once rather than hanging limply around my face. I hurriedly thanked Rose and Alice as I skipped down the stairs.  
When Edward saw me, his eyes grew wide.  
"You know, I really do enjoy when Alice takes you hostage as selfish as that sounds."  
"Mhmm, that is selfish. But I don't mind." I grinned as I put my hands on his shoulders and stood on my toes to kiss him.  
"Ewwww, Bella and Edward kissing!" Emmett made gagging noises effectively ruining the moment.  
"You really are an ass Emmett." Edward scowled.  
"It's a skill."  
"Oh you guys be quiet, its time to go anyway." I sighed.

The ride wasn't the most comfortable as I was squished in the middle and I was relieved when it was time to get out of the car. Mostly we rode in Emmett's Jeep where somebody could fit in the back, but it was always a little crowded. Again, everybody looked expectantly at the car as we pulled into the parking lot. I sighed, finally coming to grips with how petty and stupid these kids could be. I was last to step out and another round of gasps followed my exit. It was slightly irritating and it was confusing above anything else. What was their problem today? They already knew I was dating Edward so what could possibly shock them now? As I stood there perplexed, Edward grabbed me around the waist a bit rougher then usual and pulled me to his side. His stance was guarded and he scowled at the people he passed. I just followed confused as Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice laughed finding Edward's behavior thoroughly amusing.

"Ok, what's going on?" I sighed eventually.  
"I think Edward here is feeling a little bit jealous." Jasper mocked.  
"Jealous, what?" Wow, I was obviously not on the ball today. We sat down at some benches as we were still too early for class but Edward kept his arm wrapped around me. He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Are you blind Bella?" He asked a bit sharper then usual.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Have you seen the entire male population of the school staring at you?" I choked slightly at his words, completely surprised. He turned away from me and addressed Alice.  
"No more makeovers for school. You knew this was going to happen." He tightened his grip and groaned as a particular boy passed by.  
"Can't handle a few schoolboys' thoughts Eddie? Besides, your face is priceless, I couldn't miss this." She giggled. I was still struggling to keep up. I mean, yesterday they practically hated me and now… they were staring? In a good way?  
"Bella, this shouldn't shock you as much, after all, boys are idiots." Jasper concluded.  
"Yes they are." Emmett smiled proudly.

A part from the new staring, school was similar to yesterday. It was obvious that the news of my outburst had travelled the school as some people looked wary I would explode again while others looked guilty and even some impressed. I sat out in gym again, but unfortunately for me, Mike Newton had sprained his ankle and would be joining me on the benches. He always supported Jessica and Lauren and was blatantly aware of what they did do me as he occasionally helped them. So it surprised when he addressed me with a smile.  
"Hey Bella."  
"Um, hi."  
"So how is school going? Is it good being back?" I grimaced at this casual conversation- it felt wrong and I didn't want to be talking to him.  
"Yeah, its fine I guess, its still school." He laughed much louder than it should have considering nothing was even remotely funny.  
"Nice one, school will be school." There was an awkward silence and I just didn't want to have to deal with this. Better be blunt.  
"Why are you talking to me Mike?" He seemed a little bit surprised at how forward I was.  
"Well, why wouldn't I?"  
"Mike, seriously. Don't play dumb."  
"Right. Um really, I heard about yesterday and I wanted to congratulate you. I mean standing up to Lauren and Jessica- that's no small feat." I snorted at his comment, what is he talking about? "I completely agree with you, people were jerks and it's obvious that you don't deserve anything you got. I mean, look at you; you're hot." Oh no, he did not just say that. " I was wondering when you were free. To go on a date, obviously. I think we would make a good couple." I could feel myself fuming and was scared of another explosion. Luckily, before I responded the bell went and Edward came storming in. He walked straight up to me and kissed me deeply before pulling away and leaving me breathless.  
"Everything alright _baby_?" he asked loudly and I smiled a bit at his jealousy- it was endearing.  
"Yeah, everything is perfect now." I smiled. I turned to Mike who had gone pale and I gave him a sickly sweet smile.  
"You know, as generous as that offer is, I'm afraid I will have to decline. After all, I have a perfect boyfriend and who needs a moron like you? Maybe who should go try Jessica" But then I winced in fake realization. "Oh wait no, she dumped you didn't she? Oh well." I then happily turned on my heel and left with Edward by my side. As soon as we left the gym, I couldn't help exploding into a fit of giggles.

"Oh… your face… really…as if I would say yes… truly Edward… your face!" I laughed uncontrollably and he just rolled his eyes while pulling me along to the car.  
"Well I'm glad you found me that entertaining, but could you please pull yourself together now? People are staring." He said amused. I had now gained enough composure to form complete sentences.  
"As if they need a reason to stare."  
"Very true."

I wasn't surprised to see the rest of the family laughing as I was a few seconds ago waiting by the car.  
"Honestly, will you just let it go?" Edward muttered frustrated.  
"Sorry man, but your face-" Emmett began  
"So I've heard." He cut coldly.  
"Aw, don't be that way." I joked as I kissed him. "You looked very cute." And then I turned to Emmett. "Besides, how did _you_ see his face?"  
"Alice warned us and we decided to spy."  
"Ok now _that_ is stupid."  
"You didn't disappoint either." Rose grinned. "Maybe you should try Jessica? What has gotten into you recently?"  
"Yeah, you're on fire Bella!" Emmett exclaimed and I blushed.  
"Its not fun when you're the target is it?" Edward whispered in my ear and I sapped his chest playfully.  
"Shut up." We all got into the car and this time it was Alice's turn to sit in the middle which suited me- after all she did cause so much trouble today. Trouble, and entertainment.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us once we got home, I was surprised to see Carlisle, he usually works until much later. My mind automatically assumed something was wrong until I saw that they were both smiling.  
"What do you say to a family night in?" Carlisle proposed. It was like music to my ears; family, they were my family now.  
"Just go do your homework and then you can relax." I grumbled slightly, but it really was for the best, I already had so much to catch up- lucky for me I was surrounded by most of the smartest people alive, well not really but my point remains the same. I was finished with work quickly and then everything was done to the book. We watched a movie; which everybody agreed on for once; The Blind Side. It was beautiful, I have never been so touched by a story and I am sure Emmett enjoyed the football point of view. Then we ordered pizza for me, but to my great satisfaction, I managed to convince Emmett to taste some- the result was revolting but seeing him in pain brought a lot of satisfaction, for once, he was the one who was tricked. I still had school tomorrow and the poor little human needed some sleep and it was the normal goodnight a family would share. Everything was normal and that was what was ideal; it was effortless, I was in the right place for once in my life. When Edward kissed me goodnight, I just took his hand and wordlessly dragged him upstairs and he smiled at me. I didn't usually sleep with Edward every night but I knew he still came in sometimes, it didn't bother me at all but I felt like falling asleep in his arms tonight.

Edward tucked me in and lay on top of the covers. I turned to face him and propped my elbow on the pillow, mirroring his position.  
"Everybody is going out hunting, they'll be back in the morning."  
"Oh, even Rose? She went this morning with you." He grinned.  
"She wanted to give us privacy." Well that suited me. I turned my back to face Edward and scooted closer to him. He held me in his arms.  
"I'm sorry if you were upset today." I eventually whispered after a long comfortable silence.  
"Don't worry about it, it was hardly your fault. And I wasn't upset, its just some of those boys' thoughts- its vulgar."  
"I don't understand them." I sighed "How can they let a human being be tortured in front of their very eyes and not do anything about it but then turn around and say they care for somebody? It just doesn't fit in my head."  
"Well your head is an odd place I must admit."  
"Hey,"  
"_But_, you are right, as usual. Don't try to understand because it makes no sense." I closed my eyes and relaxed into the embrace. I shouldn't worry myself about such stupid issues, they could think and believe what they want.  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway, I'm all yours, forever."  
"Forever sounds perfect he sighed." He didn't say another word, maybe he was waiting for me to fall asleep, but I thought now would be a good time to bring up an important matter I've been thinking about for a while.  
"Edward?"  
"Hmmm" He hummed into my hair. I hesitated slightly.  
"Do you really mean forever?"  
"Of course I do, you know that."  
"But do you _really _mean it? Do you want to be together for eternity?" I felt him stiffen and his next words were very slow.  
"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath and decided it was no longer time to beat around the bush.  
"I want to be with you forever, I want to become a vampire." I waited for his reaction, my back was to him so I couldn't gauge his reaction and this silence was definitely full of tension. I could feel the seconds ticking by. Finally his answer came out, cold and harsh.  
"No." I took in a sharp breath in surprise an pulled away to face him.  
"Why not?" I asked taken aback the tears forming in my eyes. His eyes in return softened and he tried to pull me back to him but I refused.  
"I will not damn you to this life. "  
"_Damn?_ Do you know what you're talking about? Do you wish Carlisle never saved you?!" He was getting frustrated.  
"No Bella, do you know what _you_ are talking about? You can not take things so lightly, I refuse to change you and that's final."  
"Take this lightly? I've known my decision for a while, I have turned around in my mind so many times you would be surprised! Don't even suggest I haven't thought about it because I have. I know what I want. I want you." He just shook his head angrily and my heart broke.  
"Don't you want me too?" I choked and his eyes snapped up to mine. I was immediately engulfed in his embrace as he cradled me. I couldn't help the small sobs that were escaping out of my throat.  
"Shh, Bella, its okay, its okay Bella." He whispered as he rocked me. "I want you and nothing but you; please believe that. I don't want this life for you. I don't know what I would have chosen if given the choice. I will not take your soul away."  
"My s-soul?" I cried unbelieving. "You think vampires don't have a soul?" I felt him nod and the sobs only came quicker and louder. "How can you t-think that? Do you honestly b-believe that you don't have a soul? That anybody in this f-family doesn't have a soul. You're wrong Edward, you have more of a soul that anybody else I know." I just cried harder when rethinking of what he just said. How could he think that- it horrified me, they were the kindest, most considerate, most-  
"Calm down Bella, I'm sorry, calm down, please. Breathe with me." He said anxiously. He hugged me tighter and rocked me until the sobs eventually quieted and turned into small hiccups.  
"I love you, I need you." I said quietly clinging on to his shirt.  
"I love you to, more than you can imagine. But I can't Bella. I can't do that to you. Please, drop it." I nodded minimally but I knew what I wanted and I wouldn't forget it. He lifted my chin with his finger and looked at me for a few seconds- searching my face until he a small smile graced his lips.  
"I love you, you know." I smiled too.  
"Ditto."  
"Ditto? That's all I get?" He played.  
"Mhmm…" I joked. "Okay, maybe not. "I leaned forward to kiss him but he met me half way. For once I was the one to break away as I desperately needed oxygen and Edward placed small kisses running from my neck to my temple.  
"Now get some sleep, you look tired." He whispered tenderly. Just to emphasize his point I yawned. He chuckled slightly and I snuggled closer. I was already slipping into a blissful sleep but I fought it as hard as I could to say one more things, the only thing left to say,

"My soul already belongs to you."

**Wow, I'm getting all emotional now. I can't believe it's actually finished. Well I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, it means a lot to me that you are reading my story and a special thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me from the beginning even when I completely failed to update. Just, thank you so much! **


	36. Updates

**Hey everybody! I would first of all like to thank everybody who reviewed the past few chapters- they really made me all emotional and determined to continue =)**

I have decided that I most definitely will write a sequel, but it might take a while as first I have a few chapters to write in different POV's- if there are any more suggestions I am glad to start!

So far, I really need to do ch.32, previously under Esme's and Bella's POV and is to be changed into Jasper's and this was asked by RunEdwardRun and I am so sorry for the wait!

I then have quite a few chapters I am going to put into Edward's POV and this was asked by time-twilight.

I will get started on these as soon as possible and they will come no matter the delay!

Another project in the long run is to re-read my whole story and correct the many typos which I know are incredibly annoying- sorry again for that.

So, thanks for all your support, I couldn't have asked for better readers! I will keep writing and I hope you enjoy what's to come!

iole01 xxx


	37. Sequel is up!

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for keeping this for so long! I have finally decided to write the sequel and the first two chapters are up, so if you're still interested, go ahead and have a read  
**

**Iole01 xxx**


End file.
